Nightmare
by catlove3131
Summary: - Sequel to Fullmetal vampire- Follow Edward as he tries to unravel the mysteries behind this twisted game of life or death that Michael, the most feared vampire there is, had set up. No one is safe as war between the vampires that work for Michael and the vampires that want him dead is waged.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! How it's going. This is the sequel to my book Fullmetal Vampire. So if you haven't read Fullmetal vampire then I suggest that you read it first. The story takes right after the first book. Just to let you know that my spelling and grammar isn't the best so I apologize for that. Now on to the chapter!**

It was a warm and sunny day. There was not a cloud in the sky. Ed looked up at the blue sky. He took a big breath of fresh air. Ed was happy that he could see the bright blue skies and the hot bright sun. Though it was hard to get up in the morning and go to sleep at night, but Ed was happy that something in his life was back to normal. Ed and Al were walking to the train station. They were going to meet a doctor in the west that specializes in medical alchemy. Ed was walking slightly faster than Al. Al loves seeing his brother happy though it was still hard to comprehend everything. Everything was happening too fast. Learning that Ed was a vampire was hard, but the hardest part was that Ed didn't tell Al himself. Ed left everything in a little book all the secrets that Ed had to keep to himself. Al looked up that Ed. Ed was holding his suitcase behind his head and was looking up at the sky. Al was smiling inside.

 _At least something good happen from all this_. Al thought.

Ed and Al made it to the train station. The train station was packed with people that were coming on and off trains. Ed and Al got the tickets and they got on the train. Ed picks the seat near the middle of the train. Ed sat down on one bench and Al sat down on the other. There were many people on the train. Some people were talking to some of the other passengers and the train is noisy. Ed sighed as he looked out the window. The train hasn't left yet. He watches as people ran to catch their trains and people saying goodbye to the love ones. Ed remembered when he had to say goodbye to Winry. Winry was going back home and Hughes was joining her just in case she ran into any trouble.

 _Flashback_

Winry and Hughes's train had just arrived at the station. Al and Ed were the only ones there to send them off Roy was too busy watching Hawkeye so he couldn't come. Hughes and Al went to buy some food for the ride. Ed and Winry we were all alone.

"Well, this is my train". Winry said.

She was holding her suitcase in her hands.

"Now make sure you oil your arm and leg every day. If anything feels out of place or doesn't feel right, let me know right away". Winry said, looking at Ed. "what else I know that there was something else". Winry whispered to herself with her finger on her chin.

Ed stepped forward and pulled Winry into a hug. Winry was surprised by what Ed did and stopped mumbling to herself.

"Winry, please be careful. There might be other vampires out there so please be careful. If anything happens, call me and I'll be over there in a flash". Ed whispered to Winry.

Winry slightly blushes.

"I will Ed, but you have to be careful to you're a... "

Winry couldn't say the word. It terrified her to know that Ed was a vampire. Though she could have asked Ed to wipe her memories, but then she'll be out of the loop again. Ed and Al never told her anything that was going on, but now she knows and she just has to be strong not just for yourself, but for them as well.

"You don't have to say it, I know. My offer still stands if you want me to erase your memories just tell me and I will". Ed whispered.

Ed pulled away from the hug and looked at Winry.

"I told you that I don't want to forget about what you are". Winry said, looking at Ed. A slight blush creeps its way onto Ed's face.

"Aw and what are you two lovebirds doing". Ed turned around to see Hughes and Al.

They were both holding brown bags full of food.

"N-nothing". Ed said stuttering.

Hughes was only smiling.

"Okay then, but I have all train ride to bug Winry about it, now come on". Hughes said. Al passed Hughes the bag and Hughes and Winry boarded the train.

 _End of flashback_

Ed smiled to himself. Just then Ed realizes that the train was moving. Ed stared at the scenery outside. Trees, hills and buildings flew past the train.

"Hey brother"? Al said.

Ed looked at Al.

"Yes". Ed asked.

"What do you think this doctor will be like"? Al asked curiously.

"I don't know. I have never met them or even talk to them. The Colonel was the one that told me about them". Ed said, looking back out the window.

"Oh". Al said and went back to the book that he was reading.

The train car door flew open with a loud bang. Everyone looked up to see two guys standing by the door. Ed looked at the guys. One had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans and a light gray T-shirt. The other guy had brown hair tied up in a low ponytail. He had blue eyes and was wearing glasses. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt. Ed felt as if something wasn't right. Who were these guys and what do they want? The guy with blond hair pulled out a gun. Some of the passengers gasped in horror some of them get up when others try to keep your loved ones close.

"If anyone tries anything funny thing you can say "hello" to bullet in your head". The blond one said.

The brown haired guy sighed.

"Jackson, do you always have to do things the hard way we could have just made them do whatever we want them to do". The brown haired guy said.

"But Mark what's the fun in that. I want to make him scream in horror when I shoot someone. If we just tell them to sit there, then when I kill someone I won't hear their lovely screams". Jackson said.

"I don't care, we're here to find him so that we can get on Michael's good side, now find him". Mark ordered.

Mark opened the train car door and walked out. Jackson walked up to the first bench on the right. The bench had a young couple with their daughter. The mother hugged her child. All of them looked terrified.

"Brother". Al said.

Ed stops staring at the guy and turned to look at Al.

"Yes". Ed said.

"Brother, you don't think"... Al started, but was cut off by a scream.

Ed looks back to the blond guy.

"W... what are... you". The woman stuttered with tears in her eyes. Jackson sighed.

"It's not you". Jackson said with disappointment.

Ed looked back to Al.

"Yeah, they are". Ed said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

Ed knew that this guy was itching to spill blood and Ed couldn't let that happen. He had to save everyone here.

"But how I thought that vampire alchemy is a lost art and if that's true, then how are they able to walk in the sunlight". Al asked.

"Yeah, same did I, but it looks like they know vampire alchemy". Ed said. "I will leave the blond one up to the roof and you find the brown haired one and send him up to the roof. I don't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire. We will wait until he comes to our seat, then we make our move". Ed said to Al.

Ed turned to look at the blond haired guy again. He was going from seat to seat. He hasn't killed or hurt anyone so far, but Ed didn't want to take any chances. Jackson was at another bench. This time there was a guy sitting on one bench and a woman sitting on the other. Jackson bent down still pointing his gun at them. He looked at them. Ed didn't know what Jackson was doing, but from the looks of how terrified the passengers are Ed could only guess that it was something unpleasant.

"W... what's wrong with your"- the man was cut off mid sentence by a loud bang.

Some of the passengers gasped in horror and fear.

"You almost ruined everything. Next time that will be a kill shot". Jackson said.

Jackson got up off the floor and turned to look at all the other passengers.

"The next time someone talks they die". Jackson said in a threatening tone of voice.

Jackson had just shot the man in the leg. The man was bent over hugging his leg trying to stop the pain. Ed could smell the blood from the man. Ed was sick with himself that he wanted the man's blood. Jackson went to another bench and knelt down. The bench had one lonely passenger on it. The passenger was a woman. She had her hand over mouth trying to stop herself from screaming and her cheeks were stained with newly shed tears. Ed couldn't sit there any longer he had to do something and he had to do it now. Ed got up off the seat.

"Brother, what are you doing"? Al said worried.

"Hey you"! Ed shouted.

Jackson turned his head so that now he was looking Ed. Ed could see Jackson red eyes. Ed was puzzled why would Jackson be showing the passengers his eyes. Jackson got up and turned to face Ed. Jackson had a wicked smile on.

"You show no fear you know exactly what I am and for that I think I think I just found who I was looking for". Jackson said mischievously.

Ed didn't know what Jackson meant. Why would Jackson be looking for him. Why would these guys go through so much trouble just to find Ed?

"What the hell do you want"? Ed said with hostility.

"I'm supposed to take you to Michael". Jackson said.

Ed didn't know who this Michael person was or when he wanted with Ed. Ed could use this to his advantage Jackson wanted Ed so badly that if Ed ran Jackson would chase Ed without thinking twice about it. Ed vampire speed and he was gone in a flash.

"Hey, wait". Jackson yelled in frustration.

Jackson used his vampire speed to catch up with Ed. Everyone else was left in the train cart confused and scared. Al got up off his seat and walk to the train car door. Al turned around and faced the scared and confused passengers.

"Please say in your seats everything is going to be fine". Al said Reassuring.

All the passengers looked up at Al. Some of them had hopeful glances on while others were angry.

"What can you and that little kid do"?! One of the passengers yelled out.

The passenger had stood up. He was a middle aged man with plain everyday clothes on.

"Yeah, if we just did what they asked and waited until the next stop, then everyone will be safe". Another passenger said.

Some of the passengers agreed with them. Al felt terrible. Everyone was scared and they just wanted to get off the train. Al knew that Ed would make them forget or at least some of it. Though in order for Ed to do that Al has to find Max and lure him up to the roof.

"Everything is going to be fine". Al said in a soft voice.

Al turned around to face the train car door. He opened it up and walked out, leaving the frightened passengers all alone.

 **So how was that? I hope you like it. If anything is confusing please tell me and I will explain it better in the next chapter. I don't know when I might get the next chapter up because I have writer's block, hopefully it doesn't stay to long. Until next time and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. So how's it going? I know that I haven't updated in like what a mouth and a half to two mouths. I am so sorry but I do have an excuse. The first four weeks after I post the first chapter of nightmare I couldn't write because I was camping. It was hard to concentrate, there was so much to do and even if I could write I couldn't post anything because I didn't have any WIFI or cell service. Then after I went camping I was busy writing this chapter but I decide that I wanted to rewrite this chapter four time. On the bright side this chapter is almost 7,000 words. Thanks to all the people that decide to stay with me. Wow this is a long author notes sorry about that, now on to the chapter.**

Al walked out of the train car and was about to open the door that lead into the next car when he stopped. Al hadn't come up with a plan to lure Max up to the roof. Al knew that Max could outrun him and that Max was stronger than him. Al knew that Jackson and Max both knew vampire alchemy. Al didn't know a lot about it. What's it like regular alchemy just for vampires or was it different. Al took some time to think about a plan. It took a little bit of time before Al came up with a plan. Knowing what he was going to do, Al opens the car door.

Al stepped into the car to see all the passengers were calmly sitting in their seats. The passengers were like dolls. Their eyes stared lifelessly ahead. Their eye's show no emotion, no life and no will to live. Their faces were like paintings. They held no life or expression. Al had never seen anything like this and it frightened him. People are not supposed to look like dolls they were supposed to look cheerful and carefree. Al didn't know how one could take all that away and leave the person looking like a lifeless shell. In the back of the car by one of the seats there was a flicker of movement. Al looked over there hoping that one of the passengers had moved, but the hope quickly died when Al spotted Max. He was kneeling on the ground next to the family of four.

On one of the benches there was the father. He was sitting beside the window. The father looked to be in his 40s. He had short brown hair. He was wearing a light gray button up shirt with dark blue pants. Besides the father was a 10-year-old girl. She had her blond hair in pigtails and her hair came down to her chin. She had a light pink dress on. On the other bench was the mother. She was also sitting beside the window. She looked to be in her late 30s. She had a purple dress with a white sweater. Her light hazel, hair was in a low bun. Beside her was a five-year-old boy. The boy had short brown hair. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt and light blue jeans.

Max was talking in a low whisper. Al couldn't hear anything that Max was saying. If Max was anything like Jackson, then he would be asking questions about Ed. Every once in a while the parents would nod or shake their heads. Al realized that Max was the reason that all of the passengers were like this. Max had turned them into his own personal slaves. They had to do whatever Max told them to do and they had to answer all the questions that Max had no matter what. It's sickened Al that Max has done this to all these people, but that's not the only thing Jackson and Max have to go through all of the train cars looking for Ed. They had to do this to every passenger on the train and what if they didn't find Ed on the train, and then they would have to do it all over again on another train. Max hasn't noticed that Al was in the car. He was too busy with asking questions and getting information.

"What do you want with my brother"? Al asked with anger.

He saw Max jump a little after hearing the question. Max looked at Al. His face showed some surprise, but it quickly vanished. Max now had a stern expression. He slowly got up off the ground and turned so that he was now facing Al.

"Does that mean that your brother's name is Ed"? Max asked with a hint of curiosity.

Al only nodded.

"Where is your brother"? Max asked strictly.

"He's up on the roof". Al said.

Max smirked.

"So, you hate your brother that much". Max said, slowly walking up to Al. "That you would tell your enemy where he is, but I can understand he has become one of us". Max was now beside Al walking to the door. Max added in a slight whisper. "And his own flesh and blood hates him because of that".

Al clenched his metal fist and looked at the ground. He would never his brother for becoming a vampire. Ed never chose to become a vampire. Lilith was one that turned him against his will. Al only told Max Ed's location because it was part of his plan. He wanted Max to ask where Ed was. That was the only reason. Though Al hated that Ed had to drink human blood in order to survive, but if Ed didn't drink blood, then he would lose control and kill a lot of people. Al knew that Ed never wanted to kill anyone and it must've been very hard on him when he did. Al only wishes that Ed told him sooner so that Ed wouldn't have to go through all this alone.

Al wanted to help Ed through all of this, but it seemed whenever something happens that involves vampires Ed would close himself off. Al felt awful that he couldn't do anything to help Ed. Al looked up at all the passengers. They haven't moved and they still look like they were dolls. Al turns around. He wanted to help all of these people, but he didn't know what Max did. Al didn't know if Max use vampire alchemy or if he uses mind control. Either way Al couldn't help them no matter how much he wanted to. Al opens the door. He took one more glance at the passengers and walked out of the car. Al stops before opening the car door that led into the car that he and Ed were first in.

Al didn't know if he should go up to the roof and help Ed. Al remembered how Ed would act when Al would ask anything about vampires. Al didn't know how Ed would react if Al were to join the fight. Things were going to get intense both Jackson and Max are vampire, which means that they had super speed and strength. Al didn't know if he could keep up with him or not. Al decided that he wouldn't go up to the roof. He would just get in the way. He would ask Ed what happened when he comes back. Al just hopes that Ed wouldn't do anything stupid like agreeing to go them just so the passengers on the train stay safe. Al shook his head. Ed wouldn't do something like that. Al hoped. Al was still unsure about the decision that he made. He decided that if Ed was back soon he would go up there and see what was happening. Al just hopes that he was okay. He opened the door and walked in.

 **Ed's POV**

Jackson was following Ed up to the roof. Ed didn't have a lot of time to come up with a plan. He knew that he had to get Jackson away from passengers but after that Ed didn't have a clue what to do. He knew he didn't have long before Jackson suspected something and stop following him. Ed didn't want to fight them, if they were anything like Lilith then Ed didn't stand a chance but if it came down to it then he would fight them. He couldn't let them kidnap him without a fight. Ed didn't know who Michael was and what he wants. If they take Ed to Michael then Ed might never see Al again or worse Michael might want him dead. Ed shook his head he had to come up with a plan before time runs out. Ed was now in the middle of one of the train car roofs. Ed looked back Jackson was right behind him gaining speed with every passing second. Ed set up his speed he was now running at full speed. Ed decided that he was stopped at an empty train car that way Jackson couldn't snatch a passenger and hold them hostage. The last couple train cars were filled with livestock and supplies that was where Ed was going to stop. Ed just hopes that Jackson wouldn't suspect anything before they get there. It was wishful thinking at best but this way no one would get caught up in any of this. Ed was jumping from roof to roof with Jackson right on his heels. Jackson grabbed Ed's black leather jacket and threw him to the floor. Ed choked on his jacket and hit the train car roof with a great amount of force.

"Now where do you think you're going"? Jackson said in a low and threatening voice.

Ed was on the ground trying to get his coughing under control.

 _Damn it_. Ed thought.

He knew that Jackson was going to suspect something but Ed thought that he was going to stop not try and choke him.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but I won't let you do it". Jackson said kneeling down in front of Ed.

Ed gave him a death glare and tries to punch Jackson in the face. Jackson dodged the attack and was standing up a few feet away from Ed. Ed got up off the floor. Jackson stared at Ed not making a move or a sound. Ed's hair and coat flow back in the wind.

"Who is Michael"? Ed asked making his voice loud enough to be heard over the wind.

Jackson's face showed a variety of emotions. First it was complete and utter confusion then he look like he was thinking slowly a smile creep its way onto his face and he looked at Ed. Jackson chuckled lightly but before long it turned into a full blown laughter. Ed stood there he didn't know what was so funny. Ed watch as Jackson was bent over clutching his stomach still laughing like a madman, getting tired of hearing Jackson's laughter Ed snap.

"What the hell is so funny"? Ed yelled.

Jackson stops laughing and look at Ed.

"You are". Jackson said wiping the tears that cleaned to his eyes from laughing too much.

Ed was puzzled.

"What do you mean"? Ed asked.

"It's funny because you really don't know who Michael is. Every vampire knows who Michael is though there are a couple newly turned vampires that don't know. That was what puzzled me at first, but then I start thinking. As I just told you every vampire knows who Michael is, which means that you were just turned. Which only confuses me more what would Michael went with a newly turned vampire. Then, it dawned on me. You possess something that Michael wants, whether that is information or an object. Though I don't know what it is. Michael doesn't like giving out too much information he only told us that your name was Ed and some physical features that weren't a lot. That was it, the rest we have to find out if we wished". Jackson said with a wide grin on his face.

Ed's mind was running around in circles. He was trying to process the information that Jackson just told him. Jackson now knew that Ed was a newly turned vampire, which only gave Jackson more of an upper hand. Ed repeated everything that Jackson said when he stopped. His eyes widened. Jackson didn't know why Michael wanted him. He said that was because Ed possessed information or an object that Michael wanted, but Jackson didn't know what it was. Michael only gave out Ed's nickname. Ed now knew why Jackson and Max were compelling the passengers on the train, it was to get information.

"Why are you blindly following Michael's orders"? Ed asked.

Jackson sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Because Michael is someone that you don't want to double-cross if you do, then you would either be killed right away or let go. Though if he does let you go, it's only because he wants to see you suffer. You would have to spend your immortal life running from every vampire because you don't know who you can trust. If you put your trust in the wrong person, then you can end up dead by morning. The reason that Max and I blindly follow Michael's orders is because we both decided to double-cross him. Michael told all the vampires that double-crossed him that if they find you and bring you to him that they would get their freedom back". Jackson said.

He was now in front of Ed. Ed didn't notice how close Jackson was him. He was too distracted with his thoughts. What would Michael want from him? How did Michael know that Ed possesses something that he wants? How many vampires double-cross Michael and were now after Ed? How far would they go just to get Ed? Ed was full of anger, worry and confusion. Ed glared angrily at Jackson.

"How could you use someone like an object just to get what you want"? Ed yelled bitterly.

Ed realized that Jackson was inches from him. Ed tried to back up, but Jackson grabbed Ed's chin. Ed thought that it was strange that Jackson didn't grab his arms and try to keep them apart to stop Ed from doing alchemy. Just then Ed realizes that they didn't know that he can use alchemy with just a clap of his hands. Ed now had the element of surprise. He looked at Jackson. His eyes showed a spark of glee and he had twisted smile, one that showed happiness, but it also showed mischief.

"Yes, I would use any human or vampire like an object just to get what I wanted, but don't be too surprised a lot of vampires would do exactly the same thing, even you". Jackson said with a wide and ugly smirk. "Now come with me". Jackson said as he moved his hand to grab Ed's arm.

Ed notices what Jackson was doing and uses vampire speed to clap his hands together. Ed transmuted his automail arm into a blade and cut Jackson's hand. Jackson yelped in surprise and jump back. He was a few feet away from Ed. Ed watches Jackson, not sure what he would do next. Jackson was examining the cut on his hand. Blood was already pooling in his palm and dripping down his arm. Jackson watched as the cut healed itself and then he wipes the blood on his pants. Jackson looked up at Ed and had an evil, twisted smile on.

"How interesting you're an alchemist and you can transmute anything without a transmutation circle". Jackson said intrigued. Jackson's eyes seem to have darkened and his smile widened. "So, I guess I have to do this the hard way, which is always a lot more fun". Jackson said in a low and evil voice.

Ed got into a fighting stance, waiting for Jackson to come after him, but what Jackson did next surprised Ed. Jackson whips out his gun and aimed it at Ed.

"Don't worry, I have to bring you to Michael alive, but that doesn't mean that I can have a little fun. Since you don't want to come with me willingly you leave me no choice. I have to knock you unconscious, but your pesky alchemy is going to make it hard to get close enough to do that so I decided that I'll shoot you in the head instead". Jackson said, aiming his gun at Ed's head.

 _Damn it if he shoots me in the head, then it's all over. They will take me to Michael. I can't have that happen._ Ed thought with panic.

Jackson fired three shots. Two were aimed at Ed's legs and one was aimed at his head. Ed was able to dodge the head-shot and one of the leg shots. Ed wasn't able to completely dodge the other leg shot and the shot gazed him making a tear in his pant leg. Blood oozed out of the wound and stained his pant leg. Quickly forgetting about the wound Ed ran up to Jackson. He swung his sword left and right Jackson dodged all the attacks with ease. Jackson kicked Ed in the gut, sending Ed flying backwards. Ed stumbled back unable to get his balance he was sure that he was going to fall when someone caught him before he could hit the ground. Ed's gut was on fire it burns, but only for a few seconds.

"Would you two please stop fighting"? A voice came from behind Ed.

Ed realizes that someone was holding his automail arm above his head. He looked up. Standing behind Ed was Max and he was holding Ed's automail arm. Ed started to struggle, but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't get Max to let go of him.

"Find whatever, it doesn't matter anyway because you have caught him". Jackson said calmly and with a shrug.

Jackson puts his gun away and started to walk up to Max.

 _Damn it, I have to find a way to escape._

Ed thought about if he could transmute a weapon. That was not good; with Max holding Ed's automail arm there was no way that he could transmute anything. Max would see what Ed was trying to do and stop him. Jackson was now in front of Ed and Max.

"Oh, and one more thing, he's an alchemist and can transmute without a circle". Jackson said gleefully.

"Jackson I already know that". Max said with a sigh.

Jackson looked shocked.

"What how". Jackson asked with disbelief.

"Well, if you focus on getting information, then having fun you would know that he is a state alchemist in fact the youngest one to take the test and pass. He has quite the reputation he's known as the Fullmetal alchemist and the hero of people". Max said calmly.

Ed was standing there. He had stopped struggling and was now listening into their conversation.

"You got all that from the passengers on this train". Jackson said with disbelief.

"Naturally, but I also observed the surrounding something you don't do". Max said bitterly. "Did you know that he can bond a soul to a suit of armor, which is also his brother"? Max said.

Ed felt a wave of anger come over him how the hell did they know about Al. Ed started to struggle again.

"What the hell did you do to Al"! Ed yelled at them.

Jackson smiled at Ed.

"I think we just hit a nerve". Jackson said as he leaned over and grabbed Ed's chin.

Ed glared at him.

"How the hell did you know that"? Ed growled.

Jackson let go of Ed's chin and looked at Max.

"How do you know that"? Jackson said, standing up straight and looking at Max with curiosity.

"Because I use my hearing and my sense of smell I didn't smell any blood or hear his heart beat so, I came to the conclusion that his soul was bonded to the armor". Max said simply. "Oh, and don't worry, I didn't do anything to him". Max said while looking down at Ed. "Though that isn't all that I found out. I am actually surprised that you didn't notice this". Max said.

He took Ed's flushed arm and held it up. Max had a death grip on Ed's arm pain soon shot through Ed's arm. Ed has stopped struggling with Max's grip on his arm it hurts whenever he moved. On Ed's flash hand was the ring that allowed him to walk in the sun.

"Oh I know about that I just thought that someone else made it like ours". Jackson said with a shrug.

Jackson held up his arm to show off a simple brown bracelet. Ed could guess that that was the bracelet that allowed Jackson to walk in the sun. Ed felt relief when Jackson said that someone else made his bracelet. Ed now knew that Jackson and Max didn't know vampire alchemy and possibly even regular alchemy.

"Jackson you need to stop assum-"Max's sentences cut off by a bang.

Ed knew that sound and he always hated it when he heard it. It was the sound of a gun being fired. He looked at Jackson. Jackson looked to be in a state of shock. Ed could feel Max's grip on his arms begin to slip. Ed uses this opportunity to free himself from Max's grip. Ed was now free and turned around to see what was happening.

Time seems to slow down. Max was standing there completely still. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. Right where his stomach was it was sustained crimson color. Another loud bang was heard and time seems to speed up. Right where Max's heart was Ed could see a hint of red. In a flash Maxis body was engulfed in flames. Ed stood there completely frozen. He didn't know what was going on. The only person with a gun was Jackson and he didn't have it out. Ed looked over to Jackson. He had his hands in a fist and his face was twisted with anger. Jackson grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do"!? Jackson yelled at Ed.

Ed was a couple centimeters off the ground. Ed didn't know what was happening. Did Jackson blame Ed for what happened to Max? Why would Jackson think that? Ed swung his sword and cut Jackson's arm. Jackson let go of Ed and Ed fell to the floor with a thud. A bang echoed out. Jackson's eyes widened only for a little bit before Jackson's body were to in engulfed in flames. Ed couldn't find the strength to get up. He sat on the floor too scared to move an inch. Ed didn't know if he was going to be next or not. Someone just killed both Jackson and Max and Ed didn't know who or why. Could there be another vampire on the train if so, then why didn't they do anything earlier. Ed didn't know how many vampires were after him, was it possible that the vampire killed Jackson, and Max just so that they could take Ed to Michael. Are they trying to stop any vampires from taking Ed to Michael?

A flicker of movement caught Ed's attention. Ed looked dead straight to see a woman holding a gun pointed right where Jackson just was. She had short blond hair and she was wearing a plain blue dress. Her whole body was shaking and there were tears streaming down her face. Ed looked at her. Ed didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. Ed stared at her trying to figure it out when he did. It was a face and eyes. Her eye's show no life and no emotion. Her face had no expression. Ed had seen this way too many times. It was the expression that humans would get when a vampire told them to do something. A vampire told her to kill both Jackson and Max. She put her arms down; the gun was now at her side. Ed clenched his teeth and made his hands into a fist. He was the reason that this woman did what she did. He was the reason that all the passengers were in danger. He was the reason that Jackson and Max were here and he was the reason for their death.

He hated that he was being used like a tool so that some vampires could get their freedom back. The woman moved making Ed come out of this thoughts. Ed off the floor and watched as the woman walked to the side of the train. She is facing a large beautiful lake. It shimmered in the afternoon sun. Ed didn't know what she was doing but the hairs on his neck stood up. Something was terribly wrong but Ed didn't know what.

"We're almost at the train station, which means my job is done". She said as she looked at Ed. "He said I had to kill any vampire that was going to take you to Michael".

Ed was about to ask who she was talking about when she cuts him off.

"He told me to tell you this and to tell you that can escape your fate. The vampire is going to take you to Michael and he wants to be that vampire. He doesn't care if any vampire or human gets in his way. He will kill or use them no matter who they are". She said with no tone in her voice.

She turned so that her back was to the lake. She put her arms out to the side.

"And that means me". She added in a whisper.

Time seemed to slow down and everything was happening in slow motion. Ed's eyes open wide.

 _No, she wouldn't._ Ed thought with disbelief as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

She had her eyes closed and the gun in her hand. The woman leaned back. Ed eyes widened even more. Ed began running up to the woman. She was now falling, her eyes snapped open as if she realizes what she was doing, but it was too late to stop her from falling her feet were no longer touching the train. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. The woman screamed.

"Please help me, anyone help me". The woman pleaded.

Ed was now by the edge of the train car roof. He knelt down and extended his hand to her. The women realize what Ed was doing and extended her hand to him. The hands briefly touched one another, but not enough to save her. She plunged into the lake, the cold water soaking her clothes instantly. The woman shivered at the touch.

She watches as the train road away with her hope and the golden eye boy. Her body slowly sank due to the weight of the gun not only that, but she remembered she had stuffed her purse with heavy rocks. The woman could find the strength to remove the purse or let's go to the gun. Her eyes were very heavy and soon enough her eyes closed. Her body sank to the bottom of the lake never to see the light of day again.

Ed watched as the woman hit the water, making a splash. Ed fell to his knees. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. He was so close in saving her if only he realizes what she was doing sooner he could have saved her. Ed slammed his fists down on the ground.

 _Damn it why. Why did the vampire tell her to kill herself, he could have made her forget? What did he get out of all of this?_ Ed thought angrily.

Did he just want to kill her for fun, to silence her forever, to torment Ed, to see the look of terror on Ed's face when he realized he couldn't save her, but if the vampire was on the train why the compel someone, why not do it himself. No, the vampire that told her to do this wasn't on the train if they were, then Ed would have already been knocked out and on his way to meet Michael. Ed looks straight ahead. The once blue Lake was now replaced with trees and hills. The train would be arriving at the train station soon. Ed force himself to get up off the floor. He had to erase the passenger's memories before it was too late. He didn't want anyone else to end up like her. Didn't want anyone else to get wrapped up in this, he didn't want anyone else to be used like a tool. He had to save everyone here no matter what.

Ed jumps from roof to roof until he got the last train car with people in it. He walked into the car. Ed was shocked by what he saw. Everyone was sitting in their seats with a blank expression and staring straight ahead. No one moved or made a sound. Ed clenched his fists. He was pissed that Max and Jackson did this to all these people. Though it could be worse, they could have been injured or even killed.

Ed went from seat to seat telling the passengers to forget everything that Max and Jackson told them to do. Ed told them that the train did get hijacked, but the Fullmetal alchemist took care of them. Ed went to every train car to see everything that Jackson and Max did. Ed missed the one that Al was in. He left that one for last. Ed was at the door that leads into the car that Al was in. Ed left this one for last because Al would have a lot of questions. Ed had to focus on erasing the passenger's memories, but he didn't know what he was going to tell Al.

Remembering what happened a couple minutes ago. Ed clenched his fist tightly. He didn't know how much he was going to tell Al. Ed would definitely have to tell Al about Michael and how a lot of vampires were after him. Ed didn't want to tell Al about the girl, but he might not have a choice. Al would want to know what happened to Jackson and Max. Though that wasn't all the reasons that Ed had left this car for last. Ed could smell blood all the way out here. Ed remembers that Jackson had shot a passenger in the leg.

Ed took a deep breath and opened the door. The minute that Ed opened the door, he wanted to close it. The smell of blood hit him full force. Ed could feel his fangs in his mouth. He knew that his eyes would turn red at any moment. Ed looks down at the ground, his hair hiding his face and eyes. He didn't want to scare any passengers, but most of all he didn't want to scare his brother. Ed hopes that he could hold out until they get to the train station. Ed didn't want Al to notice that something was wrong. He didn't want Al to see him like that. He never wanted Al to see him feed on anyone. Everything was working against him. He got injured which already put Ed in a tough spot, now he had to stay in a car with an injured person.

Ed looks up through his hair and over at the injured person. His thigh was wrapped in gauze not the best gauze, but well enough so that the passenger wouldn't bleed to death. The gauze was stained with blood. Blood was dripping down the seat and onto the floor. The passengers were wearing a pained expression. Ed had to look away; he couldn't look at him any longer. Al looked up to see Ed standing by the door with his head down and his hair hiding his face.

"Brother your back what happened". Al asked, worried.

He could see Ed's pant leg was ripped and had dried blood on it. All the passengers looked at Ed. some relieved while others look skeptical. Ed could feel everyone looking at him, he didn't like it.

"Well, our hero is back. Where are they, did you let them hurt anyone else or did they get away". A pain and annoyed voice rang out.

All heads turned to look to the injured person. Ed looks back at the injured person; he was the one that asked the questions. Ed was taken aback by what the person said. Ed could understand where the person was coming from. The passenger was angry that Al and Ed didn't stop Jackson time before someone got hurt. Ed looked back down at the ground; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to snap at the person telling him that Ed would never let them harm anyone, but all that would accomplish was more yelling and he didn't have time for that. Ed turned to the side and walk to the bench. Before Ed knelt down, he said one simple thing loud enough to be heard.

"They're dead". Those words left the passenger shocked even Al was shocked.

 **Al's POV**

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackson and Max were dead. What happened up on the roof? Al wanted answers. He knew that Ed would never want to take another person's life so what happened. Did someone else kill them if so, then who and where they dead too. Though there was a part of Al that thought that maybe Ed was the one that killed Jackson and Max. Al shook his head. That wasn't even possible, but the more that he thought about it the more possible it became. Ed could have accidentally killed them or maybe Jackson and Max threaten someone's life and Ed had no choice but to kill them. Ed did take someone else's life before. He never told Al what happened or how he felt about it. Al shook his head even harder.

He was disgusted that he thought that Ed was capable of taking another person's life. Al was stricken with sorrow just thinking about how Ed felt after taking a life. Al couldn't think about it anymore. He had to ask Ed about what happened up on the roof and if Ed was the one that killed them, then Al would ask Ed how he felt about it. Al wanted to be there for his brother. Al watches silently as Ed knelt down and starts to erase the passenger's memories. Everyone was too shocked to notice what Ed was doing. Al watched as Ed went from one bench to another. Al realizes that Ed was doing exactly the same thing that Jackson and Max were doing. It took Al by surprise.

Al remembers the passengers that were just sitting there waiting to answer any questions that Max had. Al realizes Ed could make anyone do anything that he wanted them to do. Al knew that Ed would never do that, but he could. He hated that what Ed was doing reminded him of Jackson and Max. Jackson and Max turned the passengers into their own personal slaves, but Ed was doing this for the sake of the passenger safety.

Al couldn't deny that taking someone's memories away was wrong. Memories were something special that you can never replace. Al knew that Ed was doing this for the sake of the passengers. Al watched as Ed went to all of the benches, then flopped down on the bench in front of Al. Ed looked out of the window his hair still covering his face.

"Brother"? Al asked.

Ed never looked it Al he kept staring outside the window.

"Yeah, what is it". Ed whispered.

"Are you okay? Does your leg hurt, what happened on the roof"? Al asks quietly with concerned.

Ed tense up when Al asked about his leg.

"Yeah, it's fine". Ed said, moving his leg to show Al that it was indeed fine. "As for what happened don't want to discuss about it here". Ed said.

Al nodded, understanding why Ed didn't want to discuss about it here. There were too many people that would overhear their conversation. Al watched Ed with concerned. His breath was coming out a little fast and out of nowhere Ed gripped his pant leg.

"Brother, are you okay". Al asks, worried.

Ed looked to be in pain.

Y-yeah, just a headache. Ed said through his teeth. His voice was laced with pain.

A couple seconds later, Ed's grip on his pants loosened. His breathing was back to normal. Whatever happened, Al didn't like it. A headache shouldn't be that painful. Al was about to ask more about it when a voice came on to tell the passengers it was time to get off. Ed nearly jumped out of his seat. Ed went to reach his luggage that sat on a rack above their seats. Ed tried to reach his luggage, but it was too far back and he couldn't reach it. Al let out a little chuckle.

"What the hell, so funny". Ed snaps at Al.

He was looking at Al with his fists in a ball. Al stopped laughing and looked at Ed. His once golden eyes were now at dark brown.

"Ed your eyes, they're brown". Al said a little surprise.

Ed's eyes widened a little.

Ed quickly turned around and looked at the ground. Al was a little worried about Ed's reaction when Al asked him about his eyes. Why did he turn around? Why did he want Al to see his eyes?

"Broth"- Al was cut off when Ed broke into a run.

Ed ran out of the train car. Al was left there, sitting in confusion. Just then the injured passenger limp passed Al. He had two people on either side of him helping him walk. Then, everything clicked. Al knew why Ed was hiding his face, why his eyes turn color and why he had gripped his pant leg. Ed was trying to control his blood-lust. Al had been so stupid. The signs were right in front of him if only he had paid more attention to them.

If Al knew that Ed was in pain, then Al could have suggested that they move to another car or open the window. Al realizes that Ed never said anything about it. If he was suffering them why did he say anything? He could have asked Al if they could have left the train car. Did Ed feel like he couldn't say anything, did Ed suffer because he didn't want Al to know. Al knew that Ed would hide things from him, but Al wishes that Ed would tell Al things instead of hiding them. Al wanted to help Ed, but Al didn't know where to start. Ed never said anything about how he was feeling; he would always hide it from everyone even before he became a vampire.

Al knew that Ed was trying to hide what he has become. Ed didn't want Al to see him like that, but Al didn't care. He wanted to help Ed through all of this. Al got up off the bench and griped Ed's luggage. He walked out of the train car. Al was going to help Ed as much as he could. Ed couldn't do this alone, he needed a shoulder to cry on, he needed to know that he wasn't a monster and he would never become one. It didn't matter if he was human or not because he still cared about people's lives.

 **I hope you like that long chapter, this chapter was actually supports to be longer but I decide to cut it in half. So about that suicide scene I hope that was ok. I want to keep this book at a T ratting so if that scene was M, I am so sorry so don't get mad at me and if it didn't make a lot of sense it would be expand better in upcoming chapters. Also the scenes were Ed was reaching for his luggage. I don't think the trains had racks to put your lugged but I really wanted to put it in there. The next chapter is also going to be long so I don't know when it's going to be up. Sorry for that but thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello There. There are a couple of things that you need to know. First of all, as many of you know or don't know, School has started back up. Second of all, I can't update this book once a week. I am busy with things in my life that I don't have a lot of time to write. Third of all, I am trying to improve my writing. This means that I will be spending more time on each chapter and not rushing to get it out. I am hoping that I can get a chapter out before a mouth or 30 days is up. Last but not least I want to know if you guys like longer chapters or shorter chapters. Long chapter would be around 6,000 to 7,000 words and a short chapter would be around 2,000 or 3,000 words.**

 **Edward's POV**

"Brother your eyes, they're brown". Al said.

Ed cursed and turned around. He had forgotten about his eyes and now Al saw them. Ed was so careful with making sure that Al didn't see that he was slowly losing control of his blood lust. What was going to happen? Would Al ask questions about it or leave it alone? Ed didn't want Al to worry over him, but most of all Ed didn't want Al to say that he should take it easy. That they could talk to the doctor tomorrow. Ed didn't want to waste anymore time. He already wasted time when he couldn't walk in the sun. Not only didn't that, but with Michael after him, Ed doesn't want to waste the time that they had.

"Broth"- Al was cut off when Ed broke into a run.

Ed couldn't stay there anymore. The smell was about to suffocate him. He needed to get out. Ed ran out of the train car and onto the platform. Ed stopped running. A cold, bitter wind blew making Ed's hair fly back. Ed looked down. He could feel himself getting more control with every passing moment.

 _I have to be more careful until I get the chance to feed, which as to be pretty soon or I'll lose control._

Ed shivers slightly at the thought. Ed didn't want to lose control because if he did, then someone would end up dead. Ed didn't want to kill anyone he didn't want to wake up at a crime scene with blood all over himself. Ed was standing beside the stairs that led into the train. The passenger walked down the steps. Ed looked to see that it was a passenger that got injured. There were two other passengers helping him down the stairs. Once the injured person was safely off the steps the passengers got on either side of him. The injured person realizes that someone was looking at him. He looked down at Ed. The passenger glared angrily at Ed.

Ed knew that the passenger had the right. Even though Ed did erase his memories Ed could only erases the parts about vampires. Ed had to leave in how the person got injured if Ed didn't there will be a lot of confusion. Ed watch as a passenger limped off with a person on either side of him. Ed wondered what took Al so long.

While Ed was waiting for Al he decides to look around. There was an eerie silence one that you didn't want to break because if you did something bad would happen. For the most part there weren't a lot of people here. There are a couple of families that were waiting for the trains. The family's talk in a harsh whisper one that was only audible to the people around them. Ed looked up. The once sunny cloudless sky was now over overcast with light gray clouds. A soft wind blew; it looked like there was a storm coming in. Ed looks back down. The train station was simple. It wasn't big or fancy. It was a perfect fit for a small town. The floor was made out of light brown wood and a couple of benches were scattered around.

Beyond the train station was a field of long grass that swayed in the wind. There was a dirt path that led from the train station to the nearby town. Ed could see the town in the distance. The walk from here to there wouldn't be that long, maybe an hour or less. Ed snapped out of his thoughts as he heard him the clinking of Al's feet hitting the metal floor. Ed turned his head to look at the stairs. Al was walking down the stairs holding Ed's suitcase in one of his hands. Al walked towards Ed and handed Ed his suitcase.

"Brothers are you okay". Al asked in a slight whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ed said with a reassuring smile.

His smile quickly faded as Ed realized that Al didn't buy that everything was fine. Al knew what was happening because he knew what Ed was. As much as Ed wanted to hide the fact that he was no longer human from Al, he couldn't because Al already knew. Al had found out what Ed was because he read the journal that Ed had written. Al wasn't supposed to read it until the time was right. Ed didn't want Al to find out. He didn't want Al to get involved in this mess. Ed didn't want Al to get hurt because of him, because of what he had become. Ed looks back at Al giving him another reassuring smile and telling him that everything was fine.

"Let's find a place to stay the night and then look for the doctor". Al said calmly and quietly.

Ed knew the reason behind why Al wanted to find a place, it was so that Al could ask what happened with Jackson and Max. Ed knew that Al was going to ask questions, but Ed didn't want to answer them. He wanted to keep everything that happened on the train a secret for Al. Though Ed didn't know how long he could keep that someone named Michael was after him a secret. Ed didn't want Al to get hurt or used not like what happened with Lilith when she brought when she brought Winry and Hawkeye into this mess.

Ed didn't want to lie to Al, but it was to protect him, to protect everyone. Ed didn't know if not telling Al was the best idea. A vampire did tell complete stranger to kill herself at this point it didn't matter if Al knew or not he was still in danger. Everyone was still in danger. Ed sighed and nodded in response. Ed didn't know what to do. He just had to wait and see. Ed and Al walk side-by-side down the dirt road. No words were said between the two. There was a growing tension between them.

Ed knew that once they get to the hotel Al would start asking questions. Ed had to figure out what to say to Al. Ed didn't know what to do. He didn't know if telling Al was the right decision or not. If he told Al that they would be more prepared if another vampire was going to attack them. Ed also knew that he couldn't lie to Al about what happened. He never likes lying to Al, but Ed also knew that Al could see right through a lie.

Ed knew that there were things he didn't want to tell Al. Things that he wants to keep locked away and never see the light of day again, things that he didn't want Al to be burdened with. Ed didn't really talk to anyone openly about vampires. Yeah, sure he did talk to the colonel about things, but this was his brother. Ed didn't want to bring Al into this mess. Ed didn't want Al to see all the bad things vampires can do and to know that Ed could do them too. This was getting Ed nowhere. The more he thought about it the harder it was to make a choice. There were so many good and bad things that come out of telling Al. Ed didn't know what to do so for now he was just going to take it one step at a time.

Ed and Al walked in silence the whole way to the town. Upon arriving the once dirt roads were now stone. Houses, stores and other buildings lined the streets on both sides of the road. People walked up and down the streets doing their everyday things from shopping to sitting down and drinking a cup of tea. Children sing and laughed while running. Everyone walked with a big smile on their face, brightening up the town even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't a single car on the road, why would there be, everything that you need was only a couple minutes away. The town itself is relatively simple. There weren't any big or tall buildings most of the buildings were only a couple stories high. The building looked old, though well-kept.

Ed and Al walked down the streets. Everyone that they had passed would nod their head or their smile would get even bigger as if they were saying a silent hello. Ed would sometimes nod or smile back at them. Al asked where the nearest hotel was. A kind old lady pointed down the road to a somewhat larger building. Al thanked her and began walking down the street with Ed close behind. Ed and Al stopped once they got to the hotel. The building was three stories high, one of the largest buildings in town. The building wasn't anything special. It looked newer than some of the other building but it still looked old. It was made out of dark brown wood. By the door heading to sign that said, Midnight Hotel. Ed walked up to the door and opened it.

The lobby was small though it had a warm and homey feeling to the place. There was a lit fireplace in the corner of the room. Surrounding the fireplace was dark brown couches with matching armchairs. Beside the fireplace was a set of stairs that leaded up to the second floor. The place was a lit up from lights from the ceiling. A few people were sitting near the fireplace. They sat there peacefully or they were reading a book. There were a few people standing and talking to other people.

Beside Ed was a desk. There wasn't anything special about it. On one of the corners of the desk sat a little silver bell and that was it. Behind the desk was a door that led into a room. There was a woman managing the desk she noticed Ed and Al walk in and motioned them to come over. The woman looked professional.

She wore a long sleeved white top with black pants. She had short blond hair that came to her ears. Ed and Al walked up to her. The lady smiled kindly at them.

"Hello and welcome to Midnight Hotel, what can I do for you"? She said as kindly and as nicely as she could. Her smile never disappeared.

"We like a room for two please". Al asked kindly.

"Okay, that would be 1,000 cents". The ladies said.

She opened the door that was behind the desk and disappeared into the room. Ed was going through his wallet to find the money. Ed puts the money on the counter. The woman stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She was holding a key in her hand. She handed Ed the key and took the money.

"Your room is on the second floor and its number 38. Have a great day". She said with a friendly smile.

Ed muttered a small thanks and walked towards the stairs. Nobody looked at them; they just kept doing what they were doing. Ed walked up the stairs with Al following close behind. The walk to the room seemed long and eerie. Usually right now Ed and Al will be planning out what they were going to do next. What the plan was? They would be talking and laughing. Al might even call Ed short, but there was none of. All there was was silence. Nothing made a move or a noise, not even the people that were staying here. Ed wished that he could talk to Al likes that right now, but if they were going to talk it would be about what happened on the train not what they were going to do next. Ed stopped at the door with the number 38 on it.

Ed took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was small, but cozy. There was a couch in the middle of the room facing a rather large window. There was a coffee table by the couch with flowers in a vase. To the left was an open kitchen complete with a stove, a fridge and counters. To the left was a door. Ed walked over to the door and opened it. The door led to the bedroom with two beds. One was by the left wall and the other was by the right wall. There was a desk by the bed on the left. By the bed on the right was a door that led into the bathroom. Ed set his suitcase down on one of the beds. Al walked into the room and closed the door.

Ed kept staring at his suitcase. He couldn't look at Al. He couldn't even breathe. He didn't want to get Al involved, hell he didn't want anyone involved. If they were, then they would get hurt or use. Michael can use them to get Ed to do whatever he wanted him to do. He really didn't want to tell Al. He just wanted Al to go back to central or Resembool and stay there until Ed gets things under control.

"Brother we're here, so tell me what happened". Al asks, looking at Ed.

Ed shifted uncomfortably. There was no harsh tone, no anger, or worry, just calm and sadness in Al's voice. Ed wishes that if he didn't say anything Al would leave him alone. That Al would get the hint that Ed didn't want to talk about it, but Al wouldn't just drop it.

He was worried about Ed. He was worried about what Jackson and Max wanted with him. Not only that, but Al see that there was something bothering him. Al could see that Ed was hiding something, which meant that had something to do with vampires.

"I can see that something is bothering you. You have to tell me what happened because I want to help you". Al said softly.

What Al said didn't really shock Ed because he knew that Al wanted to help him. If Al helps Ed that he would see a side of Ed that Ed didn't want him to see. Ed kept quiet. For some time Ed and Al stood there not saying anything. When Al realized that Ed wasn't going to say anything Al began to talk.

"Brother why are you trying to hide this from me. I know what you are and I'm not scared of you. I am not scared of the things that you have to do, so why? I know what is happening to you. I know that you were struggling to keep your blood lust under control on the train. I want to help you, but if you don't tell me anything, then I can't. You always told me that we were here for each other. We told each other secret, we trusted each other. So please tell me". Al said in a pleated whisper.

Ed felt awful. He took a deep breath. Ed hated this. He hated that he hurt his little brother but most of all Ed and Al promise that they would tell each other everything and anything. Ed sat down on the bed and Al sat down beside him.

"The reason that Jackson and Max were looking for me was because someone named Michael told them to bring me to him. If they did, then they would get their freedom back. They told me that they double crossed him and now Michael was after them. Though that isn't all of it, apparently Michael told all the vampires that had double crossed him that whoever brings me to him will get their freedom back. Now there are a whole lot of vampires after me and Jackson and Max were just the beginning". Ed said.

He was still not looking at Al. Ed told himself that telling Al was the best thing to do, but Ed was starting to doubt his decision. There were so many things that Ed didn't want to talk about, to keep them buried deep inside him. There were so many things that could go wrong, but Al deserved to know what happened. Ed kept repeating it over and over in his mind. Al deserved to know, Al deserved to know.

"Then we just have to make sure that they don't take you". Al said happily. As if it was the simplest thing on earth. Al was so blindsided by the idea that he had forgotten something, something that didn't make any sense and that thing was, how did Jackson and Max died. Al never believes that Ed was the one that killed them so who did it and why.

"It isn't that simple Al". Ed snapped.

How could Al think that they could stop every vampire that came after him? There was no way. They would have to kill every vampire that wanted to take Ed to Michael. Ed couldn't do that. Not only that, but they would hurt or use anyone to get to Ed. Ed couldn't put all those people in harm's way just to keep himself from getting caught.

"Why"- Al was cut off when Ed jumped off the bed and was now standing in front of him.

"They would kill or use anyone that they could get their hands-on; it didn't matter if they were complete strangers or someone that we know. Lieutenant Hawkeye, the Colonel and Winry got caught up in this mess because Lilith wanted to use them to make the blood stone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt like that". Ed said with a mix of anger and sadness.

"How do you know that they would go that far just to bring you to Michael? Maybe they won't go as far as the Lilith, you don't know". Al said, raising his voice.

Ed was about to yell out what happened with the woman, but Ed didn't. Instead he bit his tongue. He couldn't tell Al about that. He just couldn't. Ed looked down at the ground.

"Because I just do", was all Ed said? He said it in such a quiet voice that Al nearly missed it.

Al knew that Ed was hiding more, but the looking in Ed's eyes was something that Al only saw a couple of times. Once when their mother died and they were at the funeral. The look was a mix of sadness, rage, and something that Al couldn't put his finger on for years, but Al finally figures it out, it was fear. Ed was scared for what was to come, but he was also scared of what happened. Al wanted to ask so much, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just kept looking at Ed. Al sat there thinking about everything Ed said.

About what happened on the train and now his brother was being targeted. Al wants to protect his brother, but Ed was right. No matter how Al looked at it Ed was right. They didn't know how far these vampires would go to get Ed. They could go as far as Lilith or farther. Ed and Al sat there in an awkward silence. Al decided that Ed had to explain what happened. Al knew that there was more to the story. No matter how much Ed wanted to hide it. Al wanted to know the rest of what happened. Al could always tell when Ed was lying and right know Ed knew something and he wasn't telling Al. Al knew that it had to be something bad to get Ed this scared.

"Brother you're hiding something. Please tell me". Al said in a hushed tone.

After Al said that Ed started to shake, but not with rage, it was something else.

"I... "Ed took a deep breath to calm him down.

Memories of what happened started flashing in his mind it was like he was there, he felt like he was watching the girl die all over again. He hated death. He hated that he had killed people with his own hands, but the girl's death was something worse. The woman didn't die from having her blood drink. As much as Ed hated death he learns that the people that died from having a vampire drinking their blood didn't die in vain, but the woman on the train did. Her death was just so that some vampire could get a kick out of watching her life end.

That was it, they didn't care that she died and that was what made her death the worst. She was murdered and Ed couldn't do anything about it. He was just as bad as the murderer because he didn't save her. He should have realized sooner what she was about to do. He should have run faster or reach farther, but he didn't. Before Ed realized it, he was telling Al what happens. He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. All the emotions that Ed was feeling on the train came rushing back. All of the emotion that he was trying to bury beep within himself came bursting out in disbelief, anger, misery and shock.

Before Ed knew it he was crying. He told Al what happened in between sobs. Al sat there listening to Ed's story. Al was shocked when Ed broke down crying, but soon Al sympathizes with him. Ed has been bundling this up inside him. Death was never taken lightly; it didn't matter if the person that died was a family member or a stranger. Al thought about the women's family or if she had any. If she did, then they wouldn't know what happened to her, they probably won't find her body. They would never know what became of her. Al got off the bed and hugged Ed. Ed cried harder. He was whispering that it was his fault. That he could have saved her in time. Al pulls away from the hug and put his hands-on Ed shoulders. Al looks straight into Ed's eyes. He started to shake Ed a little.

"This wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done". Al said strictly raising his voice a little.

Ed stopped crying and his eyes went wide for a split-second.

Ed told Al what happen, but Al wasn't there to see what happened to her. How could Al know that it wasn't his fault? There was a small part of Ed that knew that Al was right. It wasn't his fault, that there was nothing that Ed could do.

"Yeah, you're right". Ed said, his voice wavering a little. Al let go of Ed's shoulders and Ed wiped the remaining of his tears away.

"Brother, you're okay". Al said, looking at Ed.

Al knew that Ed needed to hear those words, to hear that he was going to get through this.

"Yeah, I'm going to get through this". Ed said more to himself than to Al. Ed took some time to calm himself down. He looked at Al. "Come on, let's find the doctor". Ed said, putting on a smile.

Both of them knew there was force, but Al didn't say anything. Ed walked in the door, but before he could turn the handle Al said something.

"Brother please, never be afraid of telling me anything. It doesn't matter if its vampire related or not. You can come to me. It's better to tell someone then to keep it all bottled up inside". Al said.

He saw Ed give a little nod and then he opens the door. Al follows Ed out of the room. Al was deep in thought about what happened. He could tell that Ed was still upset about what happened to the woman and he would be upset for some time. Al couldn't imagine how Ed felt. Ed never cried unless it was something horrible. Like the time that they brought their mother back. Ed would sit there and cry his eyes out. Al could only sit there and watch Ed cry. He couldn't even cry with him. All that he could do was try to comfort Ed as best as he could. Ed and Al walked out of the hotel.

The streets were still hustling and bustling with life, which only made Ed feel more upset because one of the smiling faces was going to be covered in fear. Their eyes are not showing a spark of happiness, but tears. One thing that scared Ed more than seeing the fear that he had created was seen their lifeless eyes. Ed didn't know if he could keep his blood lust under control or if he was going to kill someone. Ed didn't want to kill someone not here and definitely not now. If a corpse suddenly shows up with no blood things could go downhill and fast.

Everything was so difficult. Edward wanted so much to keep his little brother out of this mess, but Al just keeps bringing himself right in the middle of it. That should have made Ed happy. At least he knew that no matter what Al was going to be by his side, but Ed wasn't happy. For right now Ed only had to worry about the blood seal getting damaged, but once Al was in his own flesh and blood body things would get difficult. Ed knew that there was always going to be some vampire after him or trying to kill him or after his family and friends. If Al was going to stick by Ed's side until the end, then Al could get severely hurt or even turned, which is the last thing Ed wanted.

While Ed was locked away in his thoughts Al was going around asking people where the doctor lived. The town's people said that he lived in a blue house right beside the flower shop, which is located right in the centre of town. Apparently this town only had one doctor, so there were no hospitals. Al kept one eye on Ed. Through this whole time he hasn't looked up or said anything. Al was surprised that Ed didn't bump into anyone because Al knew that Ed was thinking. While Ed thinks he was unaware of everything that was going on around him. Al was a little scared. He knew that Ed was thinking about the girl or about Michael or something that has to do with vampires. Al sighed.

Everything seemed to be about vampires. Al thought that after Lilith died thing to go back to normal, but that doesn't seem to be the case. No matter where they go there will always be something to do with vampires. Learning that vampires exist opened a whole new world that Ed and Al never thought was possible and now Ed was stuck in the middle of it. Ed and Al continue down the streets, both not saying anything because both were locked away in their own thoughts and concerns. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but at the same time something completely different. Al came out his thoughts when a flower shop came into view. Al looks down.

"Brother"? Al said quietly and with a hint of concern. Ed shot Al a little smile.

"I'm fine". Ed said he knew that Al was going to ask how he was doing. Al nodded.

"Apparently the doctor's house is right beside the flower shop so we're almost there". Al said with a hint of excitement. Ed gave out Al a confused look.

"They don't have a hospital"? Ed asked. Al shook his head.

"No, the only have one doctor so they don't need a hospital. Apparently he treats his patients in his house". Al said.

"That makes sense". Ed said.

Ed and Al walked past the flower shop and walked up to the house that was beside it. It was a nice little blue house, with a white fence that goes around the house. The yard was well kept. It looks like it was just recently been cut. There were a couple of flowers planted by the house and a big tree off to the corner of the yard. Starting at the gate and ending at the front door was a stone path. Ed opens the gate and walked into the yard with Al following close behind.

Ed walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times. Ed and Al waited. Ed could hear some shuffling and then _bang_ as if something was knocked over. Both Ed and Al jumped and they exchange a nervous glance at each other. Ed and Al look back at the door when they heard a soft squeak. The door opened a little, but just enough to show middle age man.

He was wearing a black top and brown pants that look wrinkled while his white lab coat had a couple of stains on it. His dark brown hair was messy and his square glasses weren't on straight. He had light fuzz coming in on his chin and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

"What can I do fo"-his sentence was cut off by yawn. "So sorry, I'm Dr. Shane, what can I do for you". Shane asked. His voice was a little shaky and there was a hint of exhaustion.

"We heard that you know medical alchemy". Al asked.

"Yeah, I do, are you fellow alchemist as well". Shane asked, looking at both Ed and Al wondering how such young kids know alchemy.

"Yes, we are. I'm actually the Fullmetal Alchemist". Ed said proudly.

The doctor looked somewhat shocked for a moment, but after, that he just stared at them.

"So it isn't you". Shane asked, pointing at Al.

"No, I'm Ed's younger brother". Al said. Ed sighed.

"Why does everyone think that"? Ed yelled in frustration.

"Sorry about that. So what does the famous Fullmetal alchemist wants with a small town doctor"? Shane asked followed by another yawn.

"We're hoping that you can answer some of our questions about medical Alchemy". Ed asked.

Shane nodded a couple of times.

"Come in". Shane said.

He opened the door wider and moved to let Ed and Al in. Once they were inside Shane closed the door. They were standing in the hallway. Nothing was hanging on the walls, no pictures of any kind. The hallway was plain. The walls were painted a light green that became dark green over time with dirt. There were white doors that led into other rooms. At the end of the hallway with a set of stairs that led into the basement.

There was an odour in the air that Ed couldn't place his finger on. He was just thankful that he couldn't smell any blood because of it. The place felt grungy and gross. Shane led them into a room a couple doors down. Ed and Al walked into the room. Ed stood in the door frame completely shocked. For Ed to say the room was messy was an understatement. The room was small. All the furniture in the room didn't seem to fit.

The room felt cramped and unpleasant to be in. Ed was amazed as to how someone worked in a place like this. There was a greyish couch and two armchairs. The couch and armchairs were too close together. There was a glass coffee table that was too close to the couch resulting in not a lot of leg room. There were at least four bookshelves that went from the floor to ceiling. Ed could see things popping out from underneath the bookshelves. Like there was a shredded piece of fabric behind one and a piece of paper under another. There was a desk that was squished in between two bookcases. All the books that belonged on the bookcase was scattered everywhere in the room. Most of them were on the floor, but a couple of them were on the coffee table and desk. There were scattered papers with notes and transportation circles on them. The doctor saw Ed's reaction to the place.

"Sorry for the mass. Being the only doctor in this small town and devoting all your spare time to researching more about medical alchemy doesn't leave a lot of time to clean up". Shane said, embarrassed.

Ed could understand what the doctor met. There were a lot of times when Ed and Al were researching in the library and everything was scattered and a lot of times they didn't clean up until they were done researching. The doctor was straightening his glasses and hair, he also tried to get some of the wrinkles out of his clothes, but that only made them more wrinkled so he stopped.

"When we came in there was a set of stairs that led somewhere if you don't mind me asking do you keep your patient in the basement". Ed asked, somewhat curious.

Ed was slowly losing control of his blood lust and he wanted to stay far away from injured people as possible. Ed could tell that Al knew the real reason behind him asking such a bizarre question. Shane nodded his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's the only place I could keep them. All the other rooms are like this actually this room only holds the books that are most important. I have some patients here at the moment, so I may have to check on them from time to time". Shane said with a kind smile.

Both Ed and Al could tell that the doctor cared deeply for his patients and he wanted the best for them.

"That's fine". Al said before Ed could say anything. Shane smiled at Al.

"So, you have some questions for me about medical alchemy". Shane said, looking from Ed to Al.

"Actually, we don't know a lot about medical alchemy so we were wondering if you could teach us some". Al said. Shane seemed to be a little shocked by what Al said. Al could see the shock on Shane's face.

"I see I'm shocked that someone with the authorization to the military library decided to come to a small town doctor instead, though I'm quite proud as well. So what do you want to know about medical alchemy"? Shane asked.

Time seemed to go by so quickly. Ed and Al listen carefully to what Shane was telling them. Before anyone knew it, it was getting late. The clock on the wall chimed 11:00 p.m. Ed, Al, and Dr. Shane were all sharing what they knew. Ed learned a lot of things and decided to write things down; Al did the same thing. Shane had a lot to tell Ed and Al about medical Alchemy that they barely scratch the surface. When the clock chimed Shane looked at it and sighed.

"I think that's enough for one night". Shane said, getting up from the chair and started to stretch.

Ed was a little disappointed. There was so much more that they need to now. If it was Ed's decision he wouldn't stop now, they were just getting started.

"You can always swing by tomorrow and we can talk some more". Shane said, seeing the look of disappointment on Ed's face. Shane smiled at Ed and Ed nodded.

"Yes, we will come back tomorrow. We still have a lot of questions to ask". Ed said, getting off the couch and made his way to the front door.

Al was following Ed. Shane opened the front door for Ed and Al. They stepped out onto the lawn.

"Be safe". Shane said, smiling kindly to them and waved.

Ed and Al waved back. Shane closed the door and they opened the gate. They walked onto the quiet streets. Not a lot of people were out at this hour. Most were in the houses snuggled in bed sleeping. Lit lights line both sides of the stone streets. Ed looked up at the night sky to see a million of twinkling stars. Ed was excited. This may be it; this may be the way that they get Al's body. Ed had learned so much in so little time and he couldn't wait to get back there and start reading every book the doctor had. Ed and Al walk down the street.

"Do you think Dr. Shane is a good doctor"? Al asked, breaking the silence. Ed looked at Al for a minute.

"I don't know". Ed said slowly taking his time to think about the question. "He's very enthusiastic about what he does and he spends most of his time trying to find new ways to help people. He is the only doctor in this town so I don't know how many people he had saved or hasn't saved". Ed said thinking about what he said.

It's true. The doctor was very devoted to his work and he was kind. Ed never liked doctors, but he doesn't mind this one. Al nodded.

"I think you're right brother, I'm just happy that a small town like this has a doctor like him. Even though he knows so much he's still willing to learn more so that he could help more people". Al said happily.

They were now standing in front of Midnight hotel.

Ed opens the front door and said "Yeah, you're right Al".

They walked into the lobby. The once lit fireplace was now out and only one or two people were in the lobby. They walked up the stairs and into their room. Immediately walking into the room Ed walked towards the bedroom while Al grabbed a book and sat down on the couch.

 **Al's POV**

Al watched as Ed opened the door to the bedroom and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him. Al decides to leave Ed alone. Ed was going to have to go out and feed. Al wants to give Ed as much space as he needed. He turned his addition to the book in his hands. He opened the book and began to read the first page. The door to the bedroom opened after a couple minutes. Al looked up to see Ed walking to the front door.

Ed was wearing a black long sleeve top with his usual white gloves. He wasn't wearing his bright red coat. He's wearing black leather pants. Al was wondering why Ed had to change his clothes, and then it hit him. Ed was wearing those clothes so that no one can see that Ed was going to have blood all over himself. He would probably ditch the white gloves somewhere. His hair wasn't in its usual braid; it was now in a high ponytail. Ed was now at the front door.

"Al, I'm going out for a walk". Ed said calmly.

"Brother you don't have to lie to me about where you're going". Al said, putting down the book and looked at Ed. Ed didn't look at Al he was looking at the door.

"Sorry Al I guess old habits die hard". Ed muttered as he opened the door and walked out.

Ed shuts the door behind him and Al was left sitting on the couch. He kept looking at the door, wondering why Ed would lie to him about where he was going. Al didn't know. Ed was right old habits do die hard. Ed never told the Colonel when he was going out to feed and if he did, then he would probably tell the Colonel a lie. Al turned back around and picked up the book. He opened it up and started to read where he left off.

 **Another part of town, unknown location and unknown POV**

A sharp ringing could be heard throughout the building. A figure cloaked in the darkness walk towards the source of the ringing. On a table was a slick black phone. The figure picked up the phone.

"Hello". The figure said, wondering who would be phoning someone at this hour.

"Hello friend" came a smooth reply.

The figure smirks. Just those two words alone answer so many questions.

"You never call me unless it's to tell me something good. So he's here"? The figure said coldly.

The person on the other line let out a small muffled laugh.

"Oh, he's here. I saw him walking into the only hotel in this godforsaken town. Though the way he looks and walks him would need a little snack soon. In facts he would need to go out tonight or else he would lose control". The person on the other line was now laughing.

The figure smiled and let out a little chuckle of his own thought the chuckle was cut off by soft question.

"Honey, who is on the phone"?

The figure lifts the phone off their ear and turned their head to look at someone who was also hidden by darkness.

"A friend". The figure replied. They turned back to the phone and put it up to their ear again. "It's settled, the kid wouldn't know what hit him literally".

The figure hangs up the phone and smirked, showing off two long canine teeth. The kid was going to be theirs by sunrise tomorrow.

 **So how was that? As I was saying before I want to improve my writing. I can tell that there are improvements but I want to know if you can see that I have improved or not, I also what to know if there is anything else that I can improve on and thank you for all your support on this book , it means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for a wait. Thank you for all the new follows and favorite and reviews. I say this so many times but tank you; it means so much to me, now on to the story.**

 **Al's POV**

The dull morning sun leaked through the window. The once quiet streets were now starting to see life. People came out of their homes to go to work or to drop their kids off at school. Al was sitting by the window watching people go about their everyday routines. In one of Al's metal hands was a crumpled piece of paper. The paper was a note from Ed. The note had Ed's messy handwriting, the type of handwriting the Colonel would always ask Ed to rewrite. Al just wish that he could turn back time and had never found the notes, to have never gone into the bedroom to see if Ed had snuck in so that Al didn't see him or Al wished that he had gone into the room sooner so that maybe he could have done something but, it was too late now. Al unscrambled the piece of paper and reread carefully, maybe he missed something, maybe there was a hidden message that only he could decode.

 **The note said.**

 _Al, I had to leave. I have to find Michael or try not to get caught by the vampires that want to turn me into him. I don't want you to get hurtled, that's why I have to do this on my own. There's too much at risk and I don't want anyone else to get hurtled. You heard what happened to the woman on the train. I know for a fact that they can do a lot more. I don't want you to look for me. If you do than some vampires could follow you and you could lead them right to me. Once I take care of Michael then I will return, but until that day goodbye Al._

Al finishes reading the notes, there was nothing? No hidden messages, no codes to break. Al had hoped that there was something. That's something could lead to where Ed was, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Al was angry with himself. He knew that Ed would do something like this. He knew that Ed would try to protect him, to protect his loved ones.

Al should have seen it coming. Al just wish that Ed didn't have to go this far. Al wishes that Ed would ask him for help or even ask anyone for help. Al could have helped more than Ed thought. The vampires couldn't brainwash Al if anything happened to Ed, Al could run and get help. At find Michael 10 times faster if Al was with him. Al clenches his metal fists tighter. He didn't know who Michael or what he wanted. Michael was like a ghost just sitting in the shadows and sending his ponds to do his work and Ed and Al were no exception. He was able to do something that nobody else could do. He drove them apart. Something clicked and Al got up. That was his plan all along. Michael wanted Ed and Al to be split because it would be easier to catch Ed.

Michael had used them to get what he wanted. How can they be so stupid? Ed and Al were dancing in the palms of their hands and they didn't even know. They were doing everything that Michael wanted them to do. Al felt a sense of emergency. He had to find Ed before it was too late and when Al found Ed, Al would tell Ed everything that he had learned. Al ran to the door. The note left forgotten on the floor. Al was just about to reach for the doorknob when he stopped. Ed could have been anywhere by now. He had at least half the night before Al found the note combined with his vampire speed. Al didn't know where Ed could have gone, but Al had to try to find him, Ed was in danger and if Al didn't do anything he could never forgive himself.

Al thought about if there was anything that could be used as a clue to try to find where Ed went. Ed needs to feed before he went anywhere. Al opened the door with determination. If Ed did feed on someone that person has to go seek medical attention for blood loss. Al shivered at the thought and in the back of his mind there was a little voice that nagged at Al, maybe the victim didn't survive. Al shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to believe that Ed didn't lose control and he was able to feed and not kill someone. Al pushed the thought to the back of his mind and force on the thought that the person was still alive. If they were, then maybe the person would remember something before getting acted or even after. Al knew that Ed will erase the person's memories, but maybe Ed left a hidden message, it was worth a shot, but before he went to go see Shane, Al was going to ask around to see if anyone had seen Ed walking out of town.

Al knew that at least one person had to see him. I went down the cow and a stone street. The sun shone brightly in the blue skies, birds sing their morning melodies. There were people setting up shop. There are more people walking and talking. Al walked up to two ladies and asked if they had seen a short blond kid wearing black late last night. Both women shook their heads no. Al walked up to another couple. This went on for a couple of hours. Al would ask someone if they had seen Ed and they would say no. With every person that said no, Al's determination that someone must have seen Ed was starting to crumble, bit by bit. Al knew that it was a long shot if someone did see him, but Al was so sure. Now that Al was thinking about it, he now knew the real reason why Ed wasn't wearing his crimson coat and only wearing black.

It was so that the shadows could hide him better. Al decided to stop asking people and instead was going to see if Shane had to treat anyone for blood loss. Al made his way to Shane's house deep in thought. He was thinking about what he was going to tell Shane. Shane was going to be curious about why Al would want to know if someone gets treated for blood loss. Al couldn't tell Shane it was to try to find Ed and his brother was the one that did that to the person. Al had to come up with a lie. As much as he hated it, he had to, but what lie would be believable.

Al was never a good liar and he hated it. He always thought that everyone deserved the truth. Al shook his head. He had to come up with a believable lie before he reached Shane's house. Al also had to try to explain why Ed wasn't with him. Al got to the gate that led to Shane's house. Al paused at the gate. He hadn't thought of a believable lie yet. Just then Al figured it out he would tell had Shane a little bit of the truth instead of a complete lie. Al couldn't find Ed anywhere; someone said that there was a fight and Al got really worried that's why he came to Shane. Al hopes that Shane wouldn't ask a lot of questions. He opened the white gate and walked up to the door. Al got to the door and paused. He hoped that there was something here that would lead him to Ed. If there wasn't, then Al would be back at square one. Al sighed and knocked on the door.

Just as Al knocked, the door opened a little with a squeak. Al was puzzled by this. He looked through the crack the door had made to see that no one was there. The door opened on its own. Al pushed the door opened a little more so now he could see the darken hallway. Um ... Hello? Al said, unsure what to do. He didn't know if he should go in or not. Al waited for a reply, but it didn't come. From what Al could see there wasn't any movement in the house either. Al stood by the door. He sighed. It didn't look like Shane was home, which confused Al even more. Why would Shane leave the front door unlock? Al didn't know what to do. Should he close the door and go back to the hotel and come back later or should he go in. Al decides to go into the house because he knew that Shane wouldn't leave the front door unlocked, plus if he did have patients, then he couldn't be gone for very long.

Al walked into the house and immediately felt as if something was wrong. The house stood still, nothing made a noise or movement. The clock has stopped ticking. When Ed and Al were first here, there was a clock that would always tick and would chime every hour. Al knew that something was wrong right when he stepped into the house. Al closes the door behind him. Hello, Dr. Shane, are you here. Al asked, but just like the first time there was no answer. Al came to the first door that led into a room. Al gasped. On the door was long scratch marks, ones that a human couldn't have made. Al now knew that this was a lot more serious than Shane forgetting to lock the door. Al opened the door, not sure of what was going to be behind it and Al wasn't really sure if you wanted to know. The door swung open with a horrible squeak.

The door was falling off the hinges as if someone was trying to break into the room. Al walked into the room to see that it was the same room that he and Ed were sitting in just last night talking about medical alchemy with Shane. The room was a state of disaster. Al didn't think the room could get any messier, but he was proven wrong. The couches were flipped, the bookshelves were knocked over and wood was scattered everywhere. The coffee table was smashed leaving scattered glass all over the floor. Pages were ripped out of the books. Al tried to make sense of what was in front of him. The room did look like there was a struggle, but with who. No, not with who but what. The scratch marks on the door proved that whoever broke in wasn't human. Al knew what it was, it was a vampire. Realizing that a vampire was the cause of this Al had way more questions than before. Like why didn't vampire brainwashing Shane into doing whatever they wanted him to?

Why leave the house looking as if there was a struggle. Though there was one question that Al wanted more than anything to have answered. Where was Shane? If he was taken by the vampire that broke into the house how long did Shane have and why did they want him out of everyone else why Shane? Al walked out of the room and into the hallway. He went through every room. Shane was right the house is very, very messy. Al hadn't found anything of use. Though all the rooms have one thing in common the doors all had scratch marks on them. The scratch marks look like they were edged in the door, like they were taking their time with each long beep scratch.

That didn't make any sense, all the vampires, Al had met didn't take their time with their prey, and they just killed them. They wouldn't do anything like this. Scaring someone, why what was the purpose in that? Al thought about it when he realized that there was one vampire that would do something like this and if there was one, and then there could always be a second. All of this was puzzling Al more. Why would the vampire risk it? Shane could have screamed a neighbour could hear the commotion. There was also another piece of the puzzle. Why did Sane get kidnapped? It had to be at night or could it, could the vampire have something so that they could walk in the sunlight. If it was in the morning it had to be really early in the morning for no one to see anything. The more Al thought about it, the more questions that popped up. Al thought back to the rooms were there anything else beside the scratch marks that was the same in every room. There was. All the rooms were trashed, not in a way that suggested a struggle, but in a way that someone was looking for something. Which made Al concerned, what would Shane have that a vampire would want? Maybe Shane had a book about vampire alchemy and he didn't know it or maybe he knew that vampire exist and he had something that they wanted or maybe the vampires saw Shane with Ed and they thought Shane knew something. Al didn't know and he would only get the truth when he found Shane.

When Al found Shane he asked him what happened before someone erases his memories. Al didn't want to think about that. Al was standing at the top of the stairs that led into the basement; the plates were Shane had his patients. Al tried to see what was beyond the first couple of steps, but all he could see was darkness. Al was afraid to see what was down there, afraid to see just what the vampire was capable of. Al shook his head. He had to be brave, he had to look on the bright side of things like if he goes down there, there might be something that could tell Al why a vampire would go after Shane. There was another thought that popped into Al's mind. Al hadn't seen any blood or body's so maybe the patientswere still down there and they had no idea what happened or maybe they were back in their own beds not remembering a thing. Al descended down the stairs.

With every step Al took he was feeling more and more nervous. Just what was down here? Was it good or bad, Al didn't know and that was just enough to make it uneasy. Al was scared of what he might find, but at the same time Al was also excited. He had never gone down into the basement; he didn't know what was down there. Al was hoping that there was some clue to what happened here or maybe there was a clue to where Shane was. Al got to the bottom of the stairs and paused. There was a light switch on the wall. Al flicked the light switch and a light come on lighting up the room.

What Al saw he wasn't expecting, it took him a minute to wrap his head around what he saw? There in front of him was a very large room. There were beds that lined the walls. The walls were a light blue and the floors were a dark brown wood. The room itself felt comfortable not like the rest of the house. Tucked away in a corner was a little bookshelf with many different heights the books. There were picture books obviously for kids, novels for both teenagers and adults. In another corner was a pile of toys. Al took a step into the room. Al was shocked by the state of the room. He was expecting for the beds to be flaps and toys to be scattered throughout the room, books to be on the floor with pages missing but there was none of that.

Everything was in one piece. He didn't feel like he was in the same house anymore. Al walked around the room. Most of the beds were neatly made, but there were a couple that looked like someone was sleeping in them. Beside one of the beds was a chair. Al came to the conclusion that someone or possibly more than one person was staying here, but where are they now, Al didn't know. Al looks through toys and books seeing if there was anything hidden in them, but there was nothing. Al went back to the bottom of stairs and took one more look at the room. Al turned off the light. The room was now in complete darkness somehow the room felt lonely. Al walked up the stairs feeling, defeated. There was nothing, no clue to what happened here or where Shane was on top of that Ed had disappeared leaving Al only a note.

If Ed was here right now he would have been able to do something, maybe track down Shane using his heightened senses. On top of all that the vampire that took Shane was looking for something, Al wanted to know what they were looking for and why. Al knew if he wanted any of the questions to be answered, he will need help. Al decided to go back to Central, there was nothing more here except piles of rubble that may or may not turn up something. Al was now walking to the door deep in thought. The only people that could help were Mustang, Hawkeye and Hughes. Al knew for a fact that Mustang knew just as much about vampires as Ed. Al could ask Mustang questions that he didn't have answers for. Al knew that if he asks them for help that means that they could find Dr. Shane, his patients and Ed a lot quicker.

Al got to the door and swung it open. The faster he got to Central, the faster they could find them. Al closes the door behind him only to notice that the lock on the door was broken so now no matter how hard Al tried the door wouldn't close properly. Al now understood why the door opened when he knocked, but knowing this didn't make Al anymore happy. The door, being broken only makes things more complicated. Al left the door alone and walked through the yard and got the gate. Al was about to open the gate when he noticed something. How come no one else noticed the state of Shane's house or even the fact that Shane was missing and his patients. Al thought about it, the only way the people wouldn't have noticed was if a vampire brainwash them or maybe they had simply didn't notice.

It was still early in the morning. Al thought about it either way the town's people would find out that Shane was missing. Al hoped that a vampire hadn't brainwashed the whole town; if they did, then it would make it harder to have another doctor come in or even the military. Al opened the gate and began walking down the street to the hotel. This town couldn't survive without a doctor and Al didn't know how long it would take to find Shane. Al was hoping that it wouldn't take that long, but he didn't know. Al got to the hotel, went up to his and Ed's room, grabbed Ed's stuff and left. Al walked down the dirt path heading for the train station.

 _Just a little longer._ Al thought. _Just a little bit longer._ Al decided that he was going to find Michael as well as look for Ed. Al knew that if Michael was still out there and there was no point in finding Ed. If Al found Ed and Michael were still out there, and then there was still a chance that Ed would be taken away. Al was now at the train station, bought his train tickets and waited for the train. No one was on the platform except for Al. Al was only one and that made him feel even more alone. Normally Ed would be right by his side, telling Al what the plan was, what was going to happen next or just light hearted chit chat. Al misses that the most. He missed talking to his brother. Al looked up to the clear blue sky and the bright warm sun. He thought the world was cruel to him. He has lost his body, so now he couldn't feel a person's warmth or even the sun.

He couldn't cry, he couldn't smile, the only way he could show his emotions was through his voice, but there was no one to talk to. Ed was gone; he went off somewhere to try to find a shadow. That was what Michael was, a shadow. Either Ed or Al knew what he looked like or where he was. Ed was running around in circles trying to help people. The loud screech of the train wheels coming to a halt woke Al from his thoughts. Al showed the man his ticket and got on the train. The train wasn't packed. There were only a couple of people in the car that Al had picked. Al picks a seat near the door. Soon the train began to pull out of the station. Al watched as the station got smaller and smaller. Al wondered if Ed took a train or ran out of town. Al wondered where Ed was and if he was okay and if a vampire was tracking Ed right now. Al thoughts back to the note. Ed told Al not to look for him if Al looked for Ed, then a vampire might use Al to find him. Al knew that if he didn't look for Ed and a vampire captured Ed then took him to Michael Al would never forgive himself for not trying. Al didn't care if the vampire was going to follow him; they probably knew where Ed was right now.

The train ride to Central seemed to drag on. The train came to a halt at Central station. The station was busy with a lot of people. Al got off the train and made his way to Central Command. Al was still locked away in his own little world, thinking about what was going to happen and what if they do find Ed and Shane or even Michael that what, what would happen next. Al made his way to the Colonel's office and knocked once. Al opened the door. Everyone in the office looked up. Breta was eating at his desk, Havoc was slacking off, and Fuery was fixing a radio. Hawkeye had looked up from her desk.

"Good afternoon Alphonse, what can we do for you"? Hawkeye asked, not even asking where Ed was.

Al was thankful that Hawkeye didn't point it out. Al had completely forgotten that someone would probably ask where Ed was and Al couldn't tell them the truth, but Al hadn't come up with a cover story or a lie. Al felt like that was all he was doing, he felt like he was coming up with the cover story or a lie every time he talked to someone. Al hated it, but what choice did he have. He couldn't tell anyone the truth.

"Um ... I need to talk to the colonel and you". Al trailed off, wondering if anyone was going on why you need to talk to those two alone.

Hawkeye nodded and got up. Just as Al was about to take a step Fuery spoke up.

"Where's Ed"?

Everyone else in the room nodded as if they too were wondering why Ed wasn't with Al. Al paused, he had to think of something and fast.

"Um… I… um… he came down with a cold and its bad". Al said fast he didn't have time to think about what he was saying.

It was his first thing that came to mind and Al rolled with it. Fuery nodded.

"I hope the chief gets better soon". Havoc said a little worried.

Al nodded and looked at Hawkeye. He could tell that she didn't buy the lie and was now getting a little worried. Hawkeye walked up to the colonel's office door and knocked on it. She waited for a muffle come in before she opened the door. Al followed her into the colonel's office.

 **Back with the team.**

"I wonder what that was about". Breta said.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean"? Havoc asked.

Breta finish the last little bit of his sandwich before he spoke.

"Don't you think it's odd? I mean the kid has to be pretty sick to stay in bed. There were a couple of times where he did come into the office even when he was sick. There were even times where he would be the hospital early, when has Ed ever stayed in bed because he sick".

"Yeah you're right. Fuery said. If the chief isn't sick, then where is he"? Havoc asked.

"There's another thing, why would Al I talked to Colonel and the Lieutenant alone". Breta added.

 **Al's POV.**

Al walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Hawkeye moved to stand behind Mustang. Mustang was sitting at his desk. Al talks about what happened from the train, the note, and then state of Shane's house. Al also told Mustang and Hawkeye the real reason why Ed wasn't here. Mustang sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"That idiot", Mustang said.

"Sir, what are we going to do"? Hawkeye said.

"We have to find Fullmetal that's the best bet. If Fullmetal is looking for Michael, then the best bet is to find him and will most likely find both Michael and Shane. I will tell Hughes what happened and he can get a small group of men together along with you, Havoc, Falmen and the Lieutenant. You will go back to the town and see if there's anything more to find. While me and the rest of the team stays here. Because this has to do with vampires, I want at least one person that knows they exist to be around just in case something was to happen". Mustang said.

Al and Hawkeye both nodded.

 **Two weeks later.**

It's been two weeks and still no word from Ed or Shane. Roy's team was shocked when they found out Ed was missing and even more shocked that Al had lied to them. They asked Al why he lied to them, but Roy intervened and said it was necessary and that was all. The team still had more questions, but they decide not to ask them. Roy sent Al, Hawkeye, Havoc and Falmen to locate the missingpatients and to dig through the piles of debris in Shane's house. Roy, Hughes and the rest of the team stayed there and worked on trying to contact other cities to see if they had seen Ed. About a week later, Al, Hawkeye, Havoc and Falmen returned to Central to tell the Colonel what they had found. They found the missing patients in their homes, safe and sound in their beds. Both Al and Hawkeye knew that they wouldn't remember a thing and they were right. The patients didn't remember what happened all of them said that they were in Shane's house one minute and then home the next. Nothing turned up at Shane's house. Roy and Hughes haven't had a lot of luck either. None of the other cities has seen Ed or Shane. This went on for another week. Al would either walk around Central or was at the library. Roy and his team were doing the best that they could and Al knew that, but he still felt so useless.

 **Unknown location and unknown POV.**

The place was dark and grungy. There was no sign of life except someone in the corner. The place was cold. The door to the room opened slightly, allowing light to pour into the room. There was a person standing in the door frame. The light was blinding so the person in the corner couldn't see who came in.

"Come on, it's time". The person in the door frame said in a hush voice.

 **Sorry about the lack of dialogue in this chapter that next chapter will make up for it. I hope you like it and please tell me if there is anything I need to fix or work on.**

ug


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Did you notice that I change the cover for this story, do you like it or did you like the other one? That's all I wanted to know, so go and start reading this chapter. Thanks.**

 **Ed's POV two weeks earlier**

Ed opened the door to their hotel room. He walked in with Al close behind. Al moved to the bookshelves to pick a book while Ed went to the bedroom. They never said anything to one another which made Ed a little sad. Ed opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. He turned the lights on and closed the door. Ed leaned heavily on the door. Things have changed between the two Ed could tell and he hated it, but most of all a few months ago Ed would have never lied to Al, he would never go behind his back, but that is exactly what he was doing.

Ed stopped leaning on the door and moved to the desk. Ed searched the desk until he found what he was looking for a pen and paper. Ed sat down on the chair and began to write on the piece of paper. While doing so Ed thought about what he was doing what he was going to do from that point on? It felt unusual and wrong going behind Al's back. Al should know what was going on, what Ed was going to do because Al was usually the one that stopped Ed from doing reckless thing. Ed finished writing the note. Ed folded the piece of paper and put the note on the desk where Al would be able to see it. He got up off the chair and went to his suitcase and changed. He put on a black top, black pants and put his hair up.

The reason he got change was so that he didn't look suspicious walking out of the room. He didn't what Al to figure out that he was up to something and ask about it. Ed walked to the door; he looked back to the desk where the note was. Ed took a deep breath. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. If keeping Al and everyone out of this, well for a little while at least. The note will buy Ed time. Ed knew Al no matter what Ed told him Al would still look for him.

That made Ed smile a little bit knowing that no matter what happened Al would always be by his side. Then, the smile faded. Ed thought about what he was going to do right now. He knew that he was probably going to kill someone. Their blood stained on his face and hands. Ed shivered a little at the thought. Ed wished he could feed before he left, but he was still getting used to sleeping during the night so he didn't have time to feed. He was now regretting it. He should have gone out before they left. If he killed someone Al was going to hear about it and instantly know that it was Ed. Ed took a deep breath.

Part of him wished that he could tear up the note and forget that he ever wrote it in the first place, but there was another part of him that knew he was doing the right thing. Ed couldn't do anything about it now he had to get going. There was no turning back now. He was going to find Michael and find out why he wanted him, but Ed wasn't going to let any vampire use him to get their freedom back. He wasn't going to be used as a tool. Ed opened the door and turned off the lights. He saw Al sitting on the couch reading a book. Ed walked past the couch.

"Al, I'm going out for a walk." Ed said calmly.

"Brother, you don't have to lie to me about where you're going". Al said, putting down the book and looking at Ed.

Ed didn't look at Al he was looking at the door. Ed had completely forgotten. He was used to lying about where he was going it was strange to have someone know exactly what he was doing. Ed frowned. He didn't like someone knowing that he was going to feed some innocent person and that they might die.

"Sorry Al I guess old habits die hard". Ed muttered as he opened the door and walked out.

Ed closed the door behind him and sighed. He just hoped that he would have time to feed on someone and get out of town before Al finds a note. Ed walked down the hallway and stairs. The only noise he could hear were the soft snoring of people that were staying here and his automail leg squeaking. The hotel was still and quiet, it almost felt like he was back in central, when he couldn't walk in the sun.

The night always made him feel more lonely. Ed opened the front door of the hotel. A soft cold wind blew as Ed open the door. He looked to his left and then to his right. There was no one, good. He didn't want anyone to see him. If someone did, then they would ask him why he was out so late or the information could somehow find a way back to Al. Ed dashed from the front door across the road and into a dark alleyway, where the shadows could hide him.

Once hidden in the shadows and sniffed the air and listen to his surroundings. Ed wanted to find someone as quickly as he could and get out of – his thought where cut off by the smell blood and the sound of someone breathing. Someone was close to him, probably at the end of the alleyway.

Ed feels his throat go dry and he could feel his sharp fangs in his mouth. Damn it. Ed didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to lose control and kill someone. Without realizing it Ed's body was moving on its own. He was walking closer and closer to the smell. Ed couldn't stop himself, his mind was going foggy every moment that passed by. His walking was slow and unsteady. Ed bumped into a wall and the fog lifted only a little. Ed slid down the wall and leaned heavily on it. His breathing was coming out short and fast. He was losing control and fast.

He couldn't escape what was to come and that made it even worse? He had to feed no matter what. Someone was going to die at his hand and he couldn't do anything about it. Ed got his breathing under control. He got up off the floor and began to walk toward the person. If he didn't feed now, then he was sure to lose control later. Ed got the end of the alleyway. The alleyway led out to the street that was lined with each side with houses. In the middle of the streets was a woman.

Her back was to Ed and she was looking up at the stars. She didn't seem to notice Ed. Ed gulped. The fog was coming back, it clouded his senses. He couldn't think straight. Every cell in his body was telling him to leap out and drink every last drop of blood from the girl's body. Ed was trying with all his might not to do that, but he was failing. Ed's legs began to move. Ed walked out of the alleyway and up to the girl. Ed was losing the fight to stay in control. Ed was standing behind her. The inner battle was done and Ed lost.

Ed was ready to take her by surprise, ready is the sink, his teeth into her neck and drink all of her blood. His eyes were glowing crimson red when everything went black and Ed fell to the ground with a thud. Standing above Ed was a man holding a syringe.

"That will keep him down for a while". The man said. The woman turned around with a blood bag in her hand.

"Did you really have to do that"? She asked in a soft, almost sad voice.

"If you mean knock, him out, then yes, I did, be glad that I had the dignity to use a syringe not my hands."The man said moving to pick at.

"But" – "no butts Rosalie, he is just the means of getting our freedom back, nothing more". The man said strictly. He began to walk towards the alleyway which Ed had just come out of.

"William, he is still just a kid". Rosalie said quiet and gentle. William stopped.

"He may just be a kid, but if he is as innocent as you claim, then why does Michael want him? Why does Michael have us running around like chickens with their head's cut off to find him, never has Michael done this before, so this kid is either a big threat to Michael or he has done something worthy of 10 death sentences." William said as he began to walk again.

"Or maybe this is all just one big game to him." Rosalie said quietly as she followed William.

 **Sometime later, Ed's POV**

Ed woke up with a headache.

 _What happened?_ Ed thought.

He tried to remember what happened, but he was coming up blank. He could remember that he was out in the town trying to find someone to feed on and then he came upon the girl and then everything went black. Eyes went wide and he bolted right up. He could have, he couldn't have lost control. Ed felt a rush of panic come over him. How long was he out for? Did he feed on her?

Did he kill her? All of Ed's thoughts stopped abruptly. This wasn't the stone streets of the town, he was sitting on. He was sitting on a wooden bench in a ... wagon? It was. He could tell that he was moving. Just where the hell was he, and where the hell was he, going? He turned his head to see another wooden bench with someone sitting on it. It was a woman, the same woman he saw in the middle of the street.

She was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees and she had blond curly hair that came to the middle of her back. He felt a wave of relief come over him. He didn't kill her, but why was she here? Something clicked and Ed finally realized what had happened. She was a reason why he was here. Ed already knew where they were going. They were headed for Michael. Ed had to find a way out of here. He couldn't let her take him to Michael, not without a fight.

"Oh, it looks like he's up". She said in a sweet voice.

Ed looked beside her to see someone that he didn't know that was there. Ed's eyes went wide. The person sitting, on the bench beside her was Doctor Shane. At first Ed felt shock. What was he doing here, then Ed slowly realized what Shane was truly doing here.

"Hello Edward, it's good to see you again". Shane said as if nothing had happened and he was Ed's friend.

"What the hell". Ed snarled at Shane.

Shane sighed. "So, you figured it out". Shane said.

"So you're telling me that you're a" – "that I'm a vampire, yes Edward I am." Shane said cutting Ed off.

Ed felt rage. He should have seen this coming. Then, Ed thought about it, was there anything to protect this outcome. Yes, there was. Ed thought back to when he first met Shane. Shane hid behind the door and when Ed walked into the house, there was an order, Ed thought that it was coming from the dirt and grime that was in the house, but maybe it was there put there on purpose. Just like all the bookshelves in the room. It could have easily explained as to why there were no windows, but what really got Ed was where Shane kept patients. He kept them down in the basement. That way Shane didn't have to worry about the sun or the patients asking why there was no sun in the room, if there were patients at all. An eerie thought popped into Ed's mind. Shane could have easily lied about being a doctor. Then everything that happened the past day was all a set up. Ed could feel his anger rising.

"So, you brain washed everyone in the town into thinking that your doctor. Did you really have patients in the basement? Was this all part of some sort of plan to me kidnap me and take me to Michael. Ed yelled".

He couldn't believe that Shane had tricked him and Al into thinking that he was really a doctor.

Shane sighed "no, yes, and no". Shane said.

Ed looked at Shane. "What"? Ed said, confused.

"You asked me questions and I answered the questions. No, I didn't brainwash anyone into thinking I was a doctor. I was really the doctor of the small town, for some time now." Shane said.

"So if you're telling the truth, then why would you leave the town without a doctor"? Ed said. He figured if Shane really did care about the safety of the town, he wouldn't just leave the town without knowing that they were safe.

"I left my house in ruin so that whoever stumbled upon my house, which most likely was going to be your brother, would notify someone, most likely being the government and they will make sure that there is a doctor in the town while they look for me." Shane said as he fixed his glasses.

Ed crossed his arms." Fine, but you said that you had patients in your house where are they and aren't you worried that if the government is involved then, they will find us." Ed said.

"My patients were sent home without knowing what happened, all they remember was going asleep in my house and then waking up in their own. As for the government, they won't find us that easy." Shane said.

Ed could feel his heart sink. If that was true the Al and everyone else wasn't going to find them any time soon. Ed was fishing around for detail. He wanted to know exactly what type of situation he was in so that he could figure out how to get out of it. Ed only just realized his hands weren't chained up and he still had both arms. Ed found that puzzling. Shane knew that Ed could do alchemy with only a clap of his hand.

He would think Shane would do everything possible to keep his hands apart. So why didn't he? Ed knew that Shane didn't simply make a mistake, no Shane had a reason as to why, but what. Ed could figure out why Shane hadn't chained him up.

"It looks like you have a lot of things on your mind. You can tell us, we do have a lot of time." The girl that was sitting beside Shane said.

Ed had completely forgot that she was there and what she said was true. Ed did have a lot of things on his mind like what was Shane planning, did he feed last night, how was he going to get out of this and many more?

"By the way, my name is Rosalie". Rosalie said with a kind smile.

Rosalie seemed different from all the other vampires Ed had met; it was kind of nice to see a vampire act kind. Ed sighed.

"Fine, the first thing on my mind is why my arms aren't chained up. Shane you know that I can do alchemy was just a clap my hands." Ed said, looking at Shane.

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now you did realize that I was a vampire in two seconds, but if you must look at your hand." Shane said, pointing at Ed's hand.

Ed left his hand to his face. What did his hand have to do with this, and then Ed realized it his ring wasn't on his finger. Ed quickly looked at the other hand, but there was no ring. They had taken it. Ed looked around the wagon to see if there were any windows to tell him if it was day or night, but there was none.

Ed couldn't tell if it was day or night that means that if Ed tried to escape, then he could be walking to his death. Plus, he didn't know where they were, which means if he did escape and didn't get burnt he would have to find shelter and fast. If they were miles away from the nearest town, then Ed would have nowhere to spend the time when the sun comes up.

"I see that you finally realized exactly what position you are in. You won't be able to escape this wagon without the fear of being burned alive." Shane said.

"Who has my ring and there is one flaw in your plan. The person driving, the wagon will have to get some sleep sometime, so when you switch I could tell exactly what time of day it is and I can make a plan to escape." Ed said with confidence.

Ed knew that telling them this could cost him his chance at escaping, but he needed to know just exactly how much they have thought this out. How Shane answered this question will tell Ed how much they've thought about this plan and if there were any loopholes.

"You thought about everything, but were smarter than that. We'll just have to knock you out when the time comes that way your sense of time be even more messed up." Shane said as he glared at Ed with a smirk on his face.

Ed grinned his teeth damn they had thought this plan out more than he had thought.

"Who has my ring?" Ed asked.

"Not telling." Shane said.

"The person driving, the wagon, William, my husband, he is the one who has your ring because none of us can walk in the sun". Rosalie said.

Shane looked at Rosalie with shock.

"You were always too trusting, why would you tell him?" Shane said, shocked. Rosalie looked at Shane.

"Because he is smart he would have figured out that the ring wasn't with us, that would be too easy and plus he can't get it." Rosalie said quietly.

"The ring can be exchanged between vampires?" Ed asked.

Shane nodded. "Any vampire can wear the ring." Shane said.

"Why don't you just make your own with vampire alchemy. I know that you can use medical alchemy, so why don't you just make one." Ed asked.

"Who told you about vampire alchemy in the first place?" Rosalie asked.

Ed didn't like how she asked that question. He didn't know why but he got a bad feeling about this.

"No one, I just found some books on it and that's how I learned it, why?" Ed asked narrowing his eyes.

Rosalie and Shane both looked shocked.

"Let me get this straight, you just happen to find some books on vampire alchemy and you just did it." Shane said with disbelief.

Ed nodded. "Why?" Ed asked.

He didn't like where this was going. They knew something about vampire alchemy that Ed didn't, but they were acting like it was a bad thing.

"You really want to know." Rosalie said in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Ed demanded.

"Michael banned the use of vampire alchemy, only trusted people were able to use it. He took all the books from everyone that had used it and even kill people because they wouldn't give up the books and knowledge. There were rumours that Michael didn't get all the books and that some were still floating around. If someone was caught doing vampire alchemy then, they were killed on the spot." Rosalie said.

"Maybe that's why Michael wants you. You do have the ring that can only be created with vampire alchemy." Shane said.

"But I don't know all I knew was that it was a dead art." Ed said.

"Someone told you about vampire alchemy didn't they?" Shane said.

Ed looked at Shane, wondering if he should tell him about Lilith, the person that turned his life upside down. He got nothing to lose, she was dead after all.

"It was the person that turned me into a vampire, her name was Lilith and she told me about vampire alchemy. She also had a lot of books about it." Ed said, crossing his arms. He didn't like talking about her, even though she was dead. She was a whole reason that Ed was now a vampire.

"I don't know why, but that name sounds familiar." Rosalie said. "I would have to ask William about it later."

"Now knowing that the person that turned you knew vampire alchemy and has a lot of books on it, maybe that's why Michael is after you. Maybe you know something that Michael doesn't and that's why or…" Shane trailed off.

Ed sighed." So, you don't know why Michael wants me either." Ed said a little disappointed.

After that no one really said anything. It was quiet except for Shane's mumbling. He was trying to figure out why Michael wanted Ed and by the looks of it, he wasn't getting anywhere. Ed sat there thinking. There was nothing else to do. There were so many questions that he had, but he knew they couldn't answer them probably didn't want to. The questions were eating away at him, but there was one question that was nagging at him more than others.

"What did you guys do to double-cross Michael?" Ed asked.

"We didn't double-cross him, no, William didn't do what Michael wanted so Michael casts us away and called us traders." Rosalie said with a sad look on her face. Her eyes showed pain. "In order for you to get it, I would have to start from the beginning." She said.

Ed was shocked that she was really going to tell him what they did. By this time Shane had stopped his mumbling.

"Rosalie, you don't have to tell him, you know." Shane said.

"I know, but I think deserve to know. We did trick him and kidnapped him after all. The least we can do is tell him why." Rosalie said with a sad smile.

Ed look at her, wondering what happened, but he knew that it wasn't his place to ask.

"You know you don't have to tell, it was a question, and I was kind of surprised when you said that you would tell me. I thought you would to turn down the question." Ed said kind of awkward.

"No, I want you. I think you will help you get a better understanding of what Michael is capable of." Rosalie said.

She took a deep breath. Ed could see a mixture of emotions flash across her face. Anger, sadness, regret, and something that Ed couldn't place his finger on maybe happiness, but that didn't make sense.

"It's been 30 years since I last saw the sun." Rosalie said.

Ed couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in the dark for 30 years, not be able to go outside in the daytime, but most of all not being able to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. He knew the feeling all too well.

"I grew up in a small town. My family was neither poor nor rich. Being in a small town everyone knew everyone. There was this boy that I would always hang out with and his name was Conner. He was a sweet, kind even. When I was 19 he asked me to marry him and said yes not knowing what was in store for me?" Rosalie's expression grew dark. "The first year. Everything was fine. I couldn't ask for anything more, but one day it all changed. His friend was murdered, the police didn't know how or who had done it. That's when he snapped. A week after his friend died, he came home drunk and started yelling, cursing, and beating me. I couldn't do anything, mostly because I thought that it would pass, I thought that this was a one- time thing and nothing more. "

"I thought he had all this rage bundled up inside him because the police couldn't do a thing and he needed to take his anger out on something, and that something so happened to be me. After that night I didn't think any less of him because I thought everyone deserved a second chance, but I was wrong. After that night something changed, something was off about him it made the hairs on the back of my neck stands up. A week later he started beating me again, but this time he wasn't drunk, he was fully aware of what he was doing. This time I fought back and yelled at him. I wanted to know why he was doing this. All he did was smile back and said that it was fun. The man I knew was gone; he was replaced with a monster that didn't care who he was hurting."

Rosalie stopped to wipe some tears away. Ed could tell that this was very hard to talk about. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell him this anymore, if it was too hard for her, but he knew that she would say no. Ed couldn't understand why she was telling him her past. She said that it was to show what Michael was capable of, to make him aware of the kinds of things he could do.

Ed admired her bravery for telling him her past, but it's been 30 years. Ed didn't believe that time could heal every wounded, no time made it worse because you have to live with the guilt and pain. That pain could never be erased not with time, not with anything one can never forget the past, but if they can overcome it that is a different story maybe that's what Rosalie was doing, trying to overcome her past to move forward. So that when she gets her freedom back, she can forget the past and focus on the future.

"Every night, he would beat me, he told me that I couldn't tell anyone if I did, then I would be beaten 10 times worse than I have been in the past. Conner would always have me by his side and it seemed like he could be the kind, gentle soul I fell in love with around other people, but when we were alone he turned into a monster. One night, I couldn't take it anymore. I thought there was nothing left to lose. A couple weeks ago people started turning up dead with their bodies drained of blood and two holes in their neck. The police thought that it was the same murder that had killed Conner's friend."

"So, I came up with a plan. I was to of a coward to pull the trigger myself and I didn't want my family to feel regret because they weren't able to do anything about it. I didn't want them to feel like they were responsible for my death because I was the reason that they never found out. Conner told me what would happen if I ever tried to tell anyone. I was scared, I was already getting beaten and if I tried to tell someone and Conner found out that I would be beaten harder than the last time maybe that's why I could couldn't pull the trigger."

"I was afraid of what would happen if he found me trying to pull the trigger. I couldn't imagine what he would do to me and I didn't want to. If I died, but the murderer's hands, then my family would never know what Conner did to me. So that night I snuck out of the house and look for the murder that was the night that my life changed forever. I walked around the town trying to find the murderer, it was almost dawn and the thought about going back to Conner, and I couldn't."

"Why didn't you run away? If you didn't want to go back there, then why not run away." Ed interrupted Rosalie.

"Where else can I go, I have never been outside the town, never travelled anywhere. I don't know what a train was until some time ago. If I ran away, I wouldn't last, not to mention the nights there can get really cold. If I did decide to run away and I would have to go back to the house anyway. I didn't pack anything with me." Rosalie said.

 _She did have a point._ Ed thought.

"Fine, continue." Ed said.

Rosalie nodded. "That was when I heard a scream. I rushed to where I heard the scream that's when I saw him, William, the murderer.

He was draining the life out of a young woman that was in his arms. I couldn't move I was frozen in place with fear, the same emotion I felt every day of my life. It was strange, I wanted this, I wanted to die and here I was staring death right in the face. The murderer didn't seem to notice me until the girl was dead. I stood there not moving an inch. The girl dropped to the floor and he turned around to face me. His eyes were a crimson colour and he had blood all over his mouth. I asked him if he could kill me and, then Conner found me and ran to my side acting like a caring husband."

"That's when he saw the girl lying dead on the street. Conner knew that he found the murderer that murdered his best friend. I could see the anger that displayed itself on his face. He ran up to the murder, saying that he had to avenge his friend's death, that's when the murderer moves so fast that Conner tripped over the dead body and felt the ground. He tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough and the murder swung him. Conner hit the concrete wall of the building heard. Conner tried to get up, but by that time William was on top of him and – "Rosalie had tears rolling off her cheeks and onto her dress.

Ed thought it was strange that she would be showing compassion to someone that had hurt her. Ed knew that William killed Conner, but shouldn't Rosalie be glad that she was free that she was no longer bound by him.

"Why are you crying, shouldn't you be happy." Ed asked.

Personally, he didn't like killing, but there were some people that deserve to die for their actions.

"Just because he did wrong, shouldn't make me happy that he dies." Rosalie said in between sobs.

"Trust me, I ask her the same question and she said the exact same thing to me. Over the years I've known Rosalie, I learned that she hates killing and violence. She feels that no matter who they are, no matter what they've done they don't deserve to die. It can sometimes get her into trouble. She feels bad about everyone and everything, some people take a vantage of that and uses her sympathy to get what they wanted all the while she doesn't know even know that they had tricked her. She just takes that she was doing a good deed. "Shane said, looking at Rosalie then back at Ed.

"You can continue your story when you're ready." Shane said to Rosalie.

Rosalie took a deep breath. She nodded her head, "I'm ready." She said.

"Once he was done with Conner, William erased my memories of what happened. I was left at the crime scene not knowing what happened. The police were very interested in me; apparently I was the only person that was ever left alive. They wanted to know what happened, but I couldn't tell them because I didn't know what happened myself. "

"That night I stayed with my family. My dad was working as one of the police officers that were working on the case. I couldn't sleep so I wandered into my father's office and found the case files that have photos of the crime scene in it.

I looked through them, I was confused as to why I couldn't remember what happened, but at the same time I didn't know if I wanted to remember. I didn't want to see the murder, killing someone. I went to bed that night and I remembered everything. Remember why I went out in the first place, why Conner was there and how he was killed."

"I thought about telling someone what happened, giving the police the murderer's identity, but something stopped me. I wanted to know why he didn't kill me, why and how did he erase my memories, and what he was."

"I knew that he wasn't human and I wanted to know what he was. So, I didn't tell anyone and the next night I went out looking for him. I didn't find him; I didn't think I was going to find him the town was crawling with police officers. One wrong move and he could have been caught. After a couple of nights I finally found him. He was waiting for me because he knew I was looking for him. He knew that his mind control wouldn't last he knew that something would trigger my memory. He thought that it was because he had killed my husband and that was why I was looking for him to take revenge."

"I told him that that wasn't it and I said thank you. William was taken back; he had never had anyone, let alone a human say thank you to him. I asked him why he had let me go and he said it was because I had asked him to kill me. He liked the thrill of the kill and seeing the fear on the person's face as he kills them he knew that I wouldn't give him that, and that I would die with a smile face, he didn't like doing good things for people. I asked him what was and he just laughed? He said don't push your luck, I am letting you live."

A small smile played on Rosalie's lips.

"He lets me go along with my memories, but it was a very persistent girl. I wanted to know what he was so every night I would sneak out of the house to look for him. There was something about William that was mysterious, he wasn't like anyone else and I wanted to know more. For some time he kept pushing me away, not sure why I was looking for him or following him. Over months we got to know each other and that's when I found out what he was.

"I wasn't scared and I didn't think any less of him. I know why he was killing people. He said that it was because he didn't care about people and that's why, but I knew that wasn't it, he had to feed on people for their blood in order to survive. I asked him to turn me because I was tired of the same old thing I wanted a challenge. I wanted to forget about the past and what happened and moved on, do something different. William said being a vampire was both a curse and a blessing. I didn't know what he meant until some time ago and he was right. Being a vampire was both a curse and a blessing. "

"We were going up one night when William had to go meet Michael for something. William told me that he worked for Michael and that he had to do what Michael wanted or else. William also said that he was someone you want on your side. The next night I met up with William and asked him what Michael asked him to do. I wanted to know so badly, but once I heard what Michael wanted, I wish I didn't ask. Michael asked William to kill my family because my dad was getting too close to finding out the truth. William didn't understand the reason that he had to kill them, he could just erase their memories and everything would be good."

"Michael found out about us and he told William that to prove that he was still loyal to Michael he had to kill me and my family. Michael also knew that William would never turn me so he didn't have to worry about his plan backfiring. William didn't want to kill me or my family. He never thought in a million years that he would never want to kill anyone. He loves it, but he also fell in love with me. I was the first human to ever ask him to kill and not show fear around him and to care about him. William made a choice and he chose me so he decided that we would run away together."

"That way Michael couldn't use William anymore. That night we packed our things and headed out. We got to the edge of the town when we were stopped by Michael. He knew that William wouldn't do what he told him to do so he had to come out and do it himself. I was shocked when I heard that Michael had killed my family. William never told me that my family would be killed either way. William thought he could take Michael on, but it was over before it even happened. I learned that Michael never liked showing his true power until the time was right."

"I could see why that way vampire would underestimate Michael and then when they betray him or try to kill him, they were in for a big surprise and that was what happened to William. He underestimated what Michael could do. William was thrown back with a lot of force and then Michael came up to me. I thought I was going to die that he was going to kill me. I was only half right. Michael fed me his blood and snapped my neck. I found out the reason why he did that, why he turned me, it was a punishment for William. Michael turning me was only beginning of what was to come."

"He knew that William didn't want to turn." Rosalie said with hate and anger.

"Michael now considered me and William traders and when the time comes we will die." Rosalie said as she looked Ed.

"When you go and meet Michael please be careful. He is someone you don't want to make an enemy."

"This is where I come into the story. Shane said, fixing his glasses.

"By the time all that was over it was close to sunrise. William didn't have time to go all the way back into town and find shelter also he didn't want people to start panicking. Bring a dead person into town and then someone seeing, that dead person come back to life will start an uproar so William and I was so close friend so he brought her to my house which was located close to the town border. Once he brought her to my house we waited until she woke up. We told her what being a vampire would like. Sadly, once Michael's figured out that I was helping them, he said that I was a traitor. When William came to my house he didn't tell me that Michael was after. Some days I was that I had kicked them out of my house when she woke up, but others it was so worth it."

"I was the one that suggested that we should find you and bring you to Michael." Shane said.

Ed was shocked by this. He never thought that Shane was one who would do that.

"Why." Ed asked.

"Because I was tired of waking up every day and wondering if it was my last. That's why. Michael holds, mine, Rosalie's and William's and many more live in his hands. To Michael this is one big game and when the game gets boring he will kill one of us to spice things up. William was on board with the idea, but Rosalie wasn't. She didn't like the idea of treating one life for another. She rather be killed by Michael, but she didn't have a choice. It was either stay in their house alone or come with us and she chose to come with us." Shane said.

"You know you two are basically one and the same you both care about other people's lives." Shane was looking at Rosalie, who was sitting quietly on the bench, looking at the floor.

"Are you saying that you don't care about people I thought you were a doctor." Ed said a little angry.

He didn't understand Shane. He was a doctor that helps people; that cure people and yet he said that he didn't care about them. Shane sighed.

"You see, Edward, before I was a vampire I wanted to be a doctor, I studied really hard to become one before I before I could I was turned into a vampire and couldn't become a doctor because had I was around blood and I couldn't control myself. I would have killed every patient that's why moved to the same small town is William and Rosalie lived in and that's why I was living on the outskirts of this town. I did kill people add, every vampire does, it's what we do, but once I was named a trader by Michael I didn't want to die without doing something I love so that's why moved. I wanted to do at least one thing I wanted to do when I was human so I became a doctor. At first it was hard, but I learned how to control myself." Shane said.

Ed let all this information sinks in. At first she was shocked by what Rosalie told him. To him, they did nothing wrong. If Michael never told William to kill her family then they wouldn't be here right now. It was Michael's fault that this happened. Ed felt anger toward Michael, but mostly Ed felt angry at himself. Just as Shane said, all of this was a game to him and Ed had walked right into all this. He should've gone back to central and tell the Colonel or someone about what happened, and then maybe he wouldn't be here. Ed looked up at Rosalie.

"So, you don't like killing people." Ed said.

"No, I don't like feeding on someone, it just feels so wrong." Rosalie said, looking up from the floor and looking at Ed.

"Then how do you feed?" Ed asked.

"I drink blood from a blood bag, it isn't as good as the other stuff, but it's better than feeding on someone." Rosalie said.

"So that's what you used to lure me to you." Ed muttered.

"Well, how did you figure that out and how did you know that we lured you somewhere?" Shane said.

"How I figured it out was that this whole time I didn't feel like I was going to lose control not like what I felt last night. I know for a fact that I didn't feed last night if I did, then I would have blood all over me and you guys live told me well maybe not you Shane, but Rosalie would." Ed said.

"I guess I should have given you more credit you are smart. You're right; we lured you to us by using a blood bag. Vampires can't feed on other vampires we will just throw it back up just like human food." Shane said.

"So what's going too happened when I have to feed, are you going to give me a blood bag or are you going to give me someone to feed on." Ed asked.

He was hoping that they would give him a blood bag. He didn't want to kill someone.

"Sadly, we can't give your blood bag." Rosalie said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Blood has to be kept at a cooler temperature if it isn't then it would go bad as you can see we are travelling and we don't have any place to put blood bags so that they could stay cool." Shane said.

Ed was disappointed that he couldn't feed off of the blood bag instead, but if they didn't have any blood bags, then that meant that Rosalie would have on someone. Ed wondered how she was going to handle that.

"Now with that being said" – Ed looked at Shane, but he wasn't beside Rosalie anymore, nor was he sitting on the bench –"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Shane said beside Ed.

Shane knocked him out. Rosalie jumped up from the bench.

"Shane, why did you do that?" She yelled angrily at him.

"Because he is unstable, his bloodlust will soon take over and I don't want that to happen." Shane turned to face Rosalie.

"The more things his does like moving around or talking the quicker he will lose control, you of all people should know that." Shane said as he walked over to the wooden bench and sat down. Rosalie sighed and sat back down beside him.

"I know that, but you could have told him that, you could've explained to him that the more energy he uses the quicker he will lose control." Rosalie said, all the anger was gone it was replaced with concerned. She was concerned for him, concerned for what his future will bring.

"You understand why don't you?" Shane asked, unsure if she did or didn't.

"Yeah, I do, blood is the form of energy, the more we use the quicker we'll have to replace it." Rosalie said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Many vampires don't know that they also don't know why we lose control." Shane said, staring at Ed's unconscious body.

"It's a defence mechanism. It so that vampires can't die from hunger, but it also prevents vampires like me and Edward from punishing ourselves for the people we have killed." Rosalie said bitterly.

 **So how was that? I have a couple questions can you guys please answer then thanks you. Ok first of all did you realise that Shane was a vampire before this chapter, if you did please tell me how you found out. Was Ed asking OOC in this chapter or was he acting OOC in the whole book. Is Rosalie a Mary sue and would you have performed her back story in a flash back or in dialogue. Thank you and your criticism is always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Move out of the way, people, it's party time. This is the first chapter of 2016, ya! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I got sick and I didn't want to write a chapter when I am sick because a lot of it wouldn't make any sense. I want to make sure that it was the best it could be and I can't do that when I am sick. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Ed woke up stiff, his joints cracked as he sat up. Ed quickly regretted sitting up as the room began to spin. He closed his eyes and lay back down with a groan. His stomach felt empty and it was begging him to get something to eat or rather something to drink. His mouth and throat felt dry with every gulp, he took it felt like sandpaper was rubbing against his throat, making swallowing unbearable. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to feed but if he did then he will kill someone.

Ed rested his arm on his forehead, covering his eyes. He knew that no matter what, he would kill someone; Ed wished that he tried harder to have fed before they left, so that he wouldn't be in this situation. If he fed before he left with Al to go meet Shane then Ed would have been able to leave right away and he wouldn't have been caught. Ed made his hand that was resting over his eyes into a tight fist. If he fed before then, the person that they had picked wouldn't have to die; they wouldn't have to be here. Ed let out a shaky breath. He caught up a whiff of something sweet. His fangs began to grow. He did everything in his power to not jump up and run to where the person was.

"So you're awake." Someone said.

Ed didn't recognize the voice. Ed let his arms slide off of his eyes. He turned his head to the bench across from him. There, sitting by Shane with the man. He was wearing a dark brown cowboy hat and a dark brown trench coat. Ed slowly sat up. The mysterious person must've been William, Rosalie husband.

"You're William." Ed asked to make sure that he was correct.

"That I am." William said in a low, deep voice. William smiled. "Now that we all know each other" William said as he got up off the bench and walked over to the back of the wagon.

Ed realized what William was doing because that was where sweet, delicious scent was coming from. Ed's mouth began to water.

"I think it's time to get this out of the way." William finished his sentence as he dragged someone from the back corner of the wagon over to where Ed sat.

William dropped the person at Ed's feet. The person that was in front of Ed was a girl, maybe 14 or maybe younger than that. Her hands and feet were bound. There was a cloth over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was lying on the floor helpless. Ed was quickly losing control, but not before he could feel the guilt of what he was going to do. As soon as the guilt came it left. Ed had finally lost control and only a monster that felt nothing remained. Ed didn't feel any guilt or remorse for what he was going to do. He didn't even care that he was going to kill her. All he cared about was the sweet, warm blood that was flowing through her veins.

William left the girl on the floor and walked back over to the bench where Shane was sitting quietly, watching Ed's moves. Ed got off the bench and moved to kneel in front of her. Ed put his hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched at his touch. Ed helped the girl into a sitting position. She was shaking uncontrollably. Ed brushed some of the girl's hair away from her neck. She could see Ed's golden eyes turn a dark red. She began to scream despite, the fact that she had a cloth over her mouth. Ed came closer. He was inches away from her neck. The girl tried to move, but Ed had her in a death grip.

He wasn't letting go of her and she knew it. There was no way out of this. She was going to die here and now. She silently pleaded that this was all a dream and that she would wake up in her bed covered in sweat and shaking from this nightmare, but once she felt Ed's hot breath on her neck she had little hope that this was a nightmare. In one swift movement, Ed bit down on the girl's neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the blood being drained out of her. The Hot liquid dripped down her neck and onto her clothes staining them.

Her heartbeat slowed down and her eyes were going lifeless. Ed drained the girl of all her blood. Her body fell lifelessly to the floor. Blood dripped down Ed's chin. Ed's blood red eyes slowly started to turn their natural shade of golden. Ed came back from losing control. He felt blood running down his chin; he took his sleeve and wiped the blood off. Ed looked down to where the girl laid still on the wooden floor. Ed took a shaky breath as he stared into her lifeless eyes. He could see her family when they found her dead.

Face stained with tears, fist tight with anger and her family not resting until their baby girl's death was revenged. How many would this make. How many people had Ed killed, he had lost count, lost count of how many families he had destroyed. He brushed her hair out of her pale white face and closed her dead grey eyes. Then, he took her hands and untied the ropes. Her wrists were red and raw. He put her hands on her chest. Ed remembered doing this every time he killed someone back in central it felt wrong if he didn't do it here.

The girl that he had just killed looked peaceful and asleep. He didn't know why he would always do this after killing someone, maybe was to make them look like they were sleeping or maybe it was so that he didn't have to look into their cold dead eyes. A tear slipped down Ed's cheek, Ed quickly wiped it away, but it was soon replaced with another. Ed quickly wiped the tears away; he didn't like crying in front of anyone it was a sign of weakness. Ed moved away from the girl.

He wanted to be as far as way from the girl as he could. Ed couldn't stand the sight of what he did, it made him sick. Ed leaned on the wall the wagon beside the bench. He brought his legs up to his chest and buried his head into his knees. Ed could feel more tears running down his cheeks. William started to laugh.

"I can't believe this, this is who Michael, someone who can't even take a life." William said, gripping his stomach from laughing too much.

Ed gripped his pants.

"I don't understand what Michael wants with him; I can't see him committing a crime because he can't even kill a human without feeling guilty." William said.

Ed shifted his weight to make the ball, he was in tighter. He just wanted to disappear, away from this place. Shane put a hand on William's shoulder. William stopped laughing and looked at Shane.

"What?"William asked in an annoyed voice.

"Let's leave him alone for right now." Shane said, glancing from William to Ed, then back to William.

Shane could see that William's words were getting to Ed; he didn't want Ed to do anything stupid. Then again Shane was once in the same boat that Ed was in. He too felt remorse when he killed someone, but that was a long time ago and it wasn't one of the best times of his life. William shrugged Shane's hand off of his shoulder.

"Fine." William said, annoyed.

He crossed his arms, obviously not happy with Shane. Not a word was spoken after that, all of them sat in silence. Edward was left alone with his thoughts which were more traumatizing then, hearing William mocking him for feeling bad about killing someone. At least then he wouldn't be trapped in his mind where anything could happen. Thoughts swarmed in his mind, images flashed across his mind, some were real while others were only fragments of his imagination. The images were permanently edged into his mind. He wished that he could turn off his mind to be left alone in a pit of darkness that sounded better than being tormented with worried, sadness, and anxiety. Nothing could make it stop.

If he had a book, then he could get his mind off of it, but there was nothing. If Rosalie was here, maybe he could talk things out with her, but only Shane and William were here and they would do nothing but mock him. Ed could feel himself drifting off to sleep, the day's events catching up to him.

"You seem awfully interested with that kid." William said.

"He is like Rosalie; he feels guilt whenever he kills someone. I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that might cost us our freedom." Shane said.

"Do you ever regret coming up with this plan to capture this kid." William asked.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Shane said, looking at William with confusion.

William shrugged. "Making idle chit chat, maybe or maybe to see how much you've changed over the years. When I first met you, you were never this cold; you always cared about people." William said.

"Yeah, and when I first met you, you were a killer, not caring about anyone, now you will lay down your life if it meant Rosalie would be protected." Shane said.

"Touché." William said, smiling.

"You asked if I ever felt regret about capturing him, to answer your question, I don't, if we never captured him than some other vampire would and we would have lost our chance at getting our freedom back." Shane said.

Ed was running through something wet like water, but thicker. Ed couldn't tell when it was, it was too dark to see. Ed didn't know where he was or how he got here. Ed kept running, but faster hoping that if he kept running he would reach land or even some place where there was light, but no such luck.

It didn't matter how far Ed ran there was nothing there, but a sea of this strange substance. Ed tripped over something and fell into the sea of liquid. Just as Ed hit the liquid he realized what it was, it was blood. Why was there a sea of blood? Then, Ed's heart nearly stopped as he felt something grab his ankle. Ed turned his head around slowly see what was holding him. His eyes widened as tears started to pool in his eyes.

Ed felt like he couldn't breathe like the air was sucked out of him. The thing, no, the person that was holding his ankle was the same girl that he killed some time ago. She was covered in blood; her dead eyes stared into Ed's golden eyes. Ed struggled to get free. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't happen, Ed thought as he kicked her in the face. He had to get away. He had to find some way out of this place. Ed crawled backwards always keeping an eye on her.

Ed bumped into something stopping him where he was. His heart was beating fast, and he let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to know what he had bumped into, but curiosity got the best of him. Ed turned his headed and let out a terrifying scream, what was behind him, was truly his worst nightmare. Behind him was a mountain of bodies. The bodies were his friends, family, all the people that he killed, they were all dead. Blood poured out of them, creating the sea of blood that he was sitting in.

Ed wanted to get up, move somewhere else, hell Ed just wanted to leave, but his body wouldn't let him. Ed was paralyzed on the spot, unable to move even the slightest inch. Swish, swish, swish, Ed could hear someone walking through the blood. Ed knew who was making the sound. The sound was getting louder and louder, but Ed couldn't pry his eyes away from mountain of bodies. He wanted to look away so badly, but something stopped him, it was like a spell that possesses him, like something was compelling him to stare at all the dead bodies.

The swishing sound stop, Ed could feel someone watching him. Ed gulped. The spell had worn off, he was now free, free to look wherever he wanted to, but he didn't want to look anywhere else. Ed was afraid of what was in front of him, of who was in front of him.

"You killed them, you killed me. Look at me, you murderer." A demonic voice rang out.

The voice echoed throughout the place. Ed shakily started to turn his head. He didn't understand why, it was like his head was moving on its own. In front of Ed was the girl and she was too close for comfort. Ed could feel her breath on his face and she stared at him with her grey eyes.

"Now die in the blood that you have shed." The girl said as she leaped at Ed.

She put her hands on Ed's neck and pushed him down in the sea of blood. The last thing Ed was a smile that reminded him of Lilith's. A smile like that shouldn't be on anyone's face.

Ed woke up gasping for air. Realization settling in as Ed realized that it was just a nightmare that none of that happened and that Ed was still in the wagon being hauled off to wherever Michael was. Ed's breathing leveled out and his heart stopped racing a mile a minute. Ed let his legs slide across the floor and he leaned heavily on the wall. The room was so silent Ed could hear his heart beating. The images of the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He went through what happened, every little detail.

It was eating him alive, the guilt, the anger; he wanted everything just to stop. He wanted to go back home and live life like a human and the only time he would have to think about vampires would be when he would go out and feed. Ed didn't want to be in this wagon anymore, but if he tried to leave, then he could die. Ed didn't want to take that chance. He had to live so that he could go back home to Al when all this was over.

"I see that you had a nightmare, how unusual." William said, making Ed jump.

Ed was so wrapped up in his thought that he forgot that William and Shane were sitting on the opposite side of him. Ed looked at William with confusion. William was sitting on the bench while Shane was leaning on the wall beside him, sleeping.

"What do you mean by how unusual?" Ed asked.

" It's unusual because vampires are what nightmares are made of, to humans, we are a fairy tale, a bedtime story to keep kids from wondering outside at night, isn't it unusual, weird or even ironic that, that the same monster that created those stories are having a nightmare." William said, raising an eyebrow.

"What you said is true to some degree. Most vampires are monster, they don't care about human life, but there are some vampires that do, like Rosalie. She cares about human if she hurt or even killed them, then she would have to live with that guilt and that guilt can be carried over into someone's dreams turning them into nightmares." Ed said

"You're a smart one aren't you? What you said about Rosalie is true, she has killed someone and when she started having nightmares I thought it was the strangest thing ever. Vampires aren't supposed to care about human, were supposed to kill them and that's it. I haven't seen a lot of vampires that truly care like you and Rosalie do, but I have found some." William said and then a smile appeared on his face as if a thought had just entered into his mind."If you don't like taking human life, then what did you think of my little messenger?" William said.

Ed's eyebrows together in confusion, what did William mean by messenger, what messenger? Then, everything made sense. William was talking about the girl that had killed herself on the train. Ed stopped leaning on the wall and looked at William with anger. He was the one that told the girl to kill herself, but why.

"Why, why would you do that?" Ed asked with anger.

He knew that William liked killing people, but Ed didn't think that he would go that far.

"I wanted to have some fun even though I wasn't there to watch her die; it was still entertaining knowing that there was nothing you could have done to save her. I also wanted to know if you were the type of vampire that cared about human life or not. As I said before, it's rare to find a vampire that does care about human life. I was testing you and having some fun at the same time." William said.

The memory of what happened came back full force. The feeling of victory the moment Ed thought that he could save her and the feeling of despair when he didn't. An innocent person died because William thought that killing her would be a good idea for fun. Ed's eyes burned with fury. The girl had her whole life ahead of her. She had family and friends that would miss her and that would be in shock when they found out that she was dead. Ed made his hands into a fast. William's smile faded seeing how angry Ed had gotten.

"I don't think it would be very wise of you to pick a fight with me. Don't forget that I'm stronger than you. You can't win a fight against me. Plus, I don't want the wagon to get destroyed because you decided to pick a fight with me and remember if you get hurt badly, then you would have to feed again." William said as his smile returned.

Ed took a couple of deep breaths. William was right if Ed picked a fight with him, then it would end with either the wagon getting destroyed which Ed can't risk that. He didn't have his ring and if it was daytime he could die or Ed could get injured which would end up with him having to feed again and he might kill someone.

"Now that you have calmed down a little, it is true that a girl name Lilith turned you." William said.

"Yes, Lilith was the one to turn me, why?" Ed asked, curious as to why William would want to know that.

"I was curious; Rosalie mentioned it and I wanted to make sure she heard you right." William said.

"Do you know Lilith?" Ed asked.

"Not personally, though I have met her a couple of times. She worked for Michael; she was one of his most trusted vampires, though no one could figure out why. Sometimes Michael gets two vampires to do a job. Everyone that had worked with Lilith said the same thing. She could get away with anything. If she killed someone that Michael didn't want killed Michael would do nothing about it, but if someone else did that, and then they would be killed on the spot. "

"When I heard that she turned you, I wanted to make sure that I had heard everything correctly. I thought that it was weird that Michael didn't get Lilith to turn you into him; instead he got all of the vampires that had double-crossed him running around trying to get their hands on you. It would have been faster and less risky." William said.

"Less risky." Ed asked.

"Not every vampire likes Michael they would do anything to make his life miserable, hearing that he is looking for someone they would try to get their hands on that person and kill them instead of taking them to Michael. That way Michael couldn't have his way." William said.

"Why would they do that?" Ed asked. William shrugged.

"Beats me, I don't know everything. Though I have come across some and all they want to do is pick a fight with anyone, it doesn't matter who or what." William said.

"Now, why isn't Lilith taking you to Michael?" William asked.

"She is dead." Ed said.

"I see, were you the one that killed her." William asked.

"No, but I wish I was. Another person that was turned by her, killed her." Ed said, remembering what happened.

He really wished that he was one that pulled the trigger, so he could make her pay for all the lives she had taken and his and Hawkeye's. Lilith was the one that ended his and Hawkeye's human life Ed wanted to be the one that ended her vampire life. Even though he wasn't the one that killed her he was still thankful that she was dead.

"Well, that idea leads to the dead end." William said.

"What idea." Ed asked.

"If you were the one that killed Lilith that would probably be the reason that why Michael wants you and has us running around trying to find you, but since you weren't the then I still don't know why Michael wants you. It's very nerve-racking, not knowing what he wants, especially because it's Michael and even if you know what he wants there's always a twist to it." William said.

"Do you think the person that killed Lilith would die by Michael's hands?" Ed asked little afraid.

"Maybe they would be hunted down just like you and taken to Michael or maybe Michael finally realized that Lilith wasn't all that trusting and the person that killed her wouldn't be hunted down and killed." William said.

Ed didn't like how there was a 50-50 chance that Hawkeye might be killed. He would have to find a way to warn Hawkeye about Michael. Why hasn't Michael done anything? Ed would think that if Lilith was so important to Michael, then why hasn't he gone after the person that killed her. Maybe he's playing a game with Hawkeye, but if that was true, then why hasn't he done anything to show that he was after her. A game was no fun when the other player didn't know that they were playing a game.

"Why did you start working for Michael?" Ed asked.

"He's a nice guy, someone that you could trust, someone you could be friends with, when you didn't piss him off, if pissed him off, then it didn't matter how close you were with him he would cast you away. As long as I did what he told me to do, I could live my life how I wanted to, I could kill whoever I wanted as long as they weren't important to Michael.

Though there was always something off, I never truly understood why Michael was so lenient with the vampires that worked for him, it didn't make any sense. How could he make sure that everyone did what he wanted them to do, when most of them were all over the place? I found out how Michael always knew what we were up to. He had a vampire trailing me and the others. They reported everything that we did back to him. The vampire that was trailing me wasn't normal."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"They weren't following me on their own free well, someone mind controlled them to follow me. After I found that out I started to look into things, I found out that not all vampires that work for Michael were working for him at their own free well. Some were working for him against their free well. I think Michael is using vampire alchemy to make them do what he wanted them to do." William said.

"You think?" Ed said.

"Listen kid, I don't know much about vampire alchemy or alchemy in general, but I asked Shane and he said that he had never come across an alchemy that could do that, I also haven't heard of another vampire being able to mind control another vampire before, if it isn't vampire alchemy then what could it be. Vampire alchemy is the only thing that could explain it." William said.

Ed sat there thinking about what William said. Ed had never heard of any alchemy that could make someone do something that they didn't want to do before. It would make sense that it was vampire alchemy. Though the more Ed thought about it the more it didn't make any sense. Alchemy was about equal exchange. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost, but what can you use as an exchange to mess with someone's mind. Ed didn't know that much about vampire alchemy maybe it followed different rules that allowed something like that to happen, but if that was true, then why did Lilith have to kill so many people and used two vampire sacrifices to create the blood stone. Ed shook his head. Vampire alchemy was still alchemy it would have to follow the same rules. Ed was puzzled by all this.

"Why would Michael want to mind control anyone and for what purpose." Ed asked.

"I don't know." William said.

" Maybe it's to keep the vampires at his side, if you think about it, why do vampire mind control their pray, it's to keep them from running away or making a sound, maybe that's why Michael mind controlled the vampires." Ed looked beside William to see that Shane was awake.

"How long have you been listening into our conversation." William asked, looking at Shane.

"Long enough." Shane said.

"Why would Michael want to keep vampires at his side?" Ed asked.

"I don't know it was just a suggestion remember I don't work for Michael, but I have met him before." Shane said.

"You have." Ed said.

"Yeah, he likes to keep tabs on vampires from time to time, that's all." Shane said.

After that the wagon went silent, no one said anything. Ed leaned against the wall, he sat thinking. He wondered how long he was going to have to stay on this wagon. It was boring just sitting here, there was nothing to do, but it wasn't just boredom that was eating him alive, it was the silence.

It forced him to think about his future, to think about everything that he had done, all the people that he had killed. If he was going to be in this wagon for a long time he wanted something that could take his mind off of everything. It wasn't just that, depending on how long Ed was going to stay here, he would have to feed again and he didn't want to kill anyone.

"How long am I going to have stay on this wagon?" Ed asked.

"Why do you want to know?" William asked with suspicion.

"If I'm going to be on this wagon for a long time, then I would have to feed again and I don't want to kill anyone." Ed said, shifting his weight a little.

He didn't know what Shane and William would say. Ed knew that William loved playing games with Ed and he liked seeing Ed suffer. If William knew that Ed didn't want to kill anyone that he would do the exact opposite of what Ed wanted. William would make sure that Ed wouldn't get blood until he showed signs of losing control. Ed didn't know what Shane would say. Shane didn't seem like the person that would like to see Ed suffer.

"No way"-"that's fine; we'll make sure that you will get blood before you lose control." Shane said cutting William off mid sentence.

Now that Ed knew that he didn't have to kill anyone made him feel happy, but knowing that he would be stuck in this wagon for a long time made him uneasy. The further they went the longer it would take Al and Roy to find him. The time passed by slow or fast Ed couldn't tell how much time as past, but Shane kept his promise even though William tried to talk him out of it, but Shane said that this way Ed couldn't tell how much time has passed.

If they let Ed lose control, then Ed would know exactly how much time has passed. Shane would bring someone for Ed to feed on, but it would be at random times. Ed was getting tired of being knocked out whenever they had to change drivers. Ed was starting to feel like he was never getting out of here that he would spend his life stuck in this tiny wagon. Ed wanted out, he wanted to feel the sun on his skin again, he missed it, he hated being in the dark, he hated just sitting here watching the time fly past.

Ed got knocked out for the last time, only to wake up in a dark room. There was nothing in the room just stone floors and walls. Wherever he was, the people that were here had taken his automail arm. Ed didn't know how long he had been sitting there, in the dark room. No one had come in. Ed was truly in the dark, there was no one to talk to, there was just silence, the one thing Ed hated the most. Ed wished that he could be back on the wagon; there he had people to talk to.

He would take William's insults over being alone where there was no telling what his mind will conjure up. What images would be burned into his mind. The door to the room opened with an eerie squeak. The light from outside the door flooded into the room. Ed squinted his eyes he wasn't used to seeing light. Ed can only make out an outline of a person that was standing by the door.

"Come on, it's time." The person, standing by the door frame said.

Ed didn't understand what they meant, time for what.

"Come on, get up." The person said more harshly this time.

The person sighed and walked into the room.

"I said get up." The person said, picking Ed up by his arm.

They shoved Ed towards the door. Ed was blinded by the light unable to see where he was and where he was going, Ed let the person behind him shoved him around. By the time as eyes began to get used to the light, he was standing in front of a big wooden door. The person that was behind Ed moved in front of him to knock on the door. Ed got a good look at the person. It was a woman that had short blond hair and wearing a pale blue dress that went to her knees. She was wearing a white belt on the belt was a silver sword. Ed gulped, seeing how long the sword was. Ed wondered what a girl like her was doing with a sword like that. Ed heard a muffled come in. She opened the door.

"Come on." She hissed at him.

Ed wondered why she didn't like him, was it because she thought that he had done something bad. Ed frowned at the thought. He didn't like being accused of something that he didn't do. Ed walked into the room. The room was huge though there was something that was off putting, the room didn't have any windows. There were couches and chairs at one end of the room. On the other end were bookcase that was filled with books. Ed could only imagine that the books were about vampire alchemy or vampires in general. In the middle of the room with what surprised Ed the most. There was a desk. The desk wasn't the surprising thing it was who sat at the desk.

The person that sat at the desk was a man that had short blond hair, but that wasn't the shocking part; the shocking part was his eyes. His eyes were two different colours one was a light blue while the other with a light red. The man wore a welcoming smile, but the smile was anything, but welcoming. Ed wanted to assume that the man that was sitting in front of him was Michael, but could it really be him. Ed was now standing in the middle of the room. The door closed.

"Well, I never thought that I would ever step in this room again, it sure brings back memories doesn't it Michael." William said.

Ed looked behind him to see Rosalie, Shane and William standing side by side. By the door, were two other people? One was the girl from before while the other was a guy. He too had a sword that was attached to his belt. Ed looked back to the guy that was sitting at the desk. So this was Michael, the vampire that put a price tag on Ed's head, the vampire that wanted Ed for some reason. Ed had a feeling that before he left this room he would find out why Michael wanted him so badly.

"It does doesn't." Michael said in a calming voice.

A grin appeared on his face and his eyes narrowed only slightly. Ed's eyebrows came together in confusion. Why was Michael grinning? Ed's eyes widened and he turned around in time to see the two guards drawing their swords and lunging at both William and Shane. They caught Shane off guard, the girl's sword pierced Shane's heart, killing him. Williams saw what was happening and dodge the sword. Ed watched as William jumped back, his back facing Michael. Ed looked over to where Shane used to be to see the girl holding Rosalie's arms behind her back, she couldn't move, Rosalie watched in shock. Ed looked back to William.

"Damn it, I should"-William's sentence was cut off.

Michael threw a dagger. William was so focused on the guard that he had completely forgotten about Michael. The dagger pierced William's heart. Rosalie fell to her knees as she watched as William's body went up in flames. The dagger that killed William fell to the floor, the sound of metal hitting the floor sent shivers down Ed's spine. Ed watched Rosalie as one by one tears began to fall. The realization of what happened hitting her full force.

"No." Rosalie whispered.

"No, this couldn't be happening." Rosalie said a little bit louder.

"No, what have you done, what have you done." Rosalie screamed.

"Get her out of here." Michael ordered his guards.

"No, let me go, let me go. I have to see him. William can't be dead, he can't." Rosalie screamed her face stained with tears.

She was shaking, terrified of what happened. It took both guards to get her out of the room. Ed watched as they dragged her out of the room, he couldn't do anything, he was frozen in place. His legs wouldn't move. Ed didn't know if it was shock or something else that held him in place. The door slammed shut, but Ed could still hear Rosalie screamed, begging for all this to be a dream. Ed turned back to look at Michael. His grin never faded. I looked at Michael with shock, anger, sadness. Ed wanted to know above anything else why Michael sought he could take William and Shane's life. They brought Ed to Michael they should have gotten their freedom back, none of this should have happened, they did everything that Michael wanted.

"Edward, I think it's time to sit down and have a talk." Michael said.

 **I hope you like it. Thank you to all the people that review, follow and favorite, it means a lot to me, so thank you. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, it's been awhile, too long to be exact. Thank you to everyone that followed, favorite and reviewed it means so much to me, thank you. I am so sorry that I haven't updated this book in two months. I hate how long it took to get this up and I am so sorry about it. What has been happening in the last two months is me doing a lot of homework and a lot of projects for school. I have been so busy that I haven't had a lot of time to write or do other things that I like. That is it, please go read the chapter.**

"Edward, I think it's time to sit down and have a little talk," Michael said the words rolling off his tongue smoothly, without any emotion.

Ed couldn't believe the Michael cared that little for life, for someone's feeling. Michael took away someone that Rosalie loved and for that Ed hated Michael. Michael killed someone that did absolutely nothing to him and someone that had learned their lesson.

Ed peeled his eyes away from the door and looked at Michael. The man before Edward was nothing, but a cold hearted bastard that didn't care about life. Edward glared at Michael with hatred. He couldn't believe what Michael did. It sent shivers down Ed's spin. How could Michael act as if nothing had happened?

"Why?" Ed asked dark and threatening.

Michael chuckled at seeing how angry Ed was. Michael couldn't believe that they had thought that he would let them go. "I killed Shane because he would have gotten in the way he was useless. I don't need a vampire that knew medical alchemy because vampires never get sick and our wounds always heals, I had no use for someone like him." Michael stopped laughing and smiled at Edward. Ed shivered; the room seemed to grow colder by the second.

"The reason that I killed William was for revenge," Michael said darkly. "Rosalie loved William so I took the one thing that she loved. She took William from me, one of my best men, someone that I could trust with my life, gone, right before my eyes and it's all her fault." Michael stood up from his desk and slammed his hands on it. "I killed William in front of her, so that she would feel the same things that I was feeling on that night, betrayed, angry, lied to, and the list goes on and on and on." Michael spat out angrily.

Ed stared at Michael with hostility and disbelief. Ed knew it, he knew that Michael cared about himself and that was it. He didn't care about what other people thought or felt. He didn't care that he just took someone's happiness away. He only cared that he had gotten his revenge on someone that did absolutely nothing to him. He took away someone's life because they didn't do what he wanted them to do, it's despicable.

"What are you going to do with Rosalie?" Ed asked through his anger.

Ed knew that he was asking a pointless question. He knew that Michael wasn't going to let Rosalie go, not with the amount of anger he had towards her. Ed wished that there was something that he could do, but right now death seemed to be the kindest thing for her. Losing someone was hard, but watching them die right in front of you was something that could never be unseen. Ed knew that he should be angry with them, they were the reason why he was here, but he couldn't. He couldn't find a reason to be angry, they just wanted to make everything right again. They wanted to be forgiven and to have their freedom back; maybe it was because Ed could relate to them. Ed knew what it was like to want to make everything right again.

"Don't worry; I won't kill her just yet. Killing William was just the start. I want to make her suffer before killing her because death seems too sweet for her right now." Michael said somewhere between hatred and happiness.

Ed clenched his hands into a fist. "You said that if they brought me here that you would forgive them and you would give them their freedom back that was the deal," Ed growled out anger.

"Oh, Edward, I did give them their freedom back, just not the way that they had hoped," Michael said innocently, with a wide toothily grin.

"If you just wanted them died, then why did you bring me into all of this, why put a price on my head. Why didn't you get some other vampire to kill them?!" Ed yelled.

He didn't understand what Michael was trying to do. Why would Michael go through all this trouble? What was Michael trying to accomplish, to kill everyone that betrayed him or did Michael really want Ed, but why. Ed didn't know and all he was doing was running around in circles which ended up with him having more question.

"You sure have a lot of questions. I told all the vampires that had betrayed me to bring you to me because that way I could kill two birds with one stone. I would be getting you and I would be killing most of the vampires that have betrayed me. There was only one of you and there were a lot of vampires that wanted to get their hands on you which resulted in a lot of bloodshed. In the end, it didn't really matter who brought you to me, I would have still had killed them and you would still be standing here and we would still be having this conversation. I made sure that everything went according to plan." Michael said.

"You bastard!" Ed yelled, running towards Michael with his fist in the air, ready to punch Michael right in the face.

All the anger that Ed had exploded. Michael didn't care about anyone's life and Ed hated that, he hated that Michael only thought as them as pawns and nothing more. Michael's smiled faded and his eyes narrowed at seeing what Ed was about to do.

"Stop," Michael commanded, in a neutral tone.

Ed came to a crashing halt right in front of Michael's desk; Ed's fist was still raised in the air, shaking with rage. There was rage in Ed's eyes as they widened in surprise. He couldn't move, he tried to take a step or to move his arm, but they wouldn't budge.

"What, how," Ed whispered.

Ed was even more surprised that his voice could work.

"You can put your arm down now." Michael ordered and Ed put his arm to his sided.

Ed figured out why he couldn't move. Michael commanded him to stop using vampire alchemy and Ed did just that, he stopped his attack even though Ed didn't want to. He wanted to teach Michael a lesson that no one was his pawn and that they had lives. Ed's eyebrows came together in confusion. Ed didn't know how it was possible for Michael to be able to control him.

Ed knew that Michael was using vampire alchemy, but in order for it to work there has to be a transmutation circle near or on him and as far as Ed knew there were no transmutation circles around him. So how was any of this possible? Ed was so sure that something like this had happened before. He was so sure that there was a moment where he couldn't move. Ed looked at Michael, he had fingered it out.

"When you killed Shane and William did you tell me not to move?" Ed asked.

"Well, the shrimp is catching on. Yes, I did." Michael said, sitting back down at his desk grinning.

Ed didn't think he could get any angrier, but it was possible. Ed clenched his jaw tighter. He wanted to be able to punch Michael in the face, how he wished that he could move so that he could teach Michael a lesson for calling him short.

"Who are you calling so small that only an ant can see him!" Ed yelled.

Michael chuckled a little. "I can see why Mustang calls you short all the time, it's quite hilarious," Michael said calmly and smoothly.

"How?" Ed asked through his teeth.

"How, what?" Michael said innocently.

"How are you able to control me?" Ed asked.

"I will explain that later." Michael sighed, "But for right now let's get down to business." Michael said seriously. He stood up from his desk. "Follow me," Michael ordered. "There's a lot to discuss, it will take a lot of time," Michael said walking to the left side of the room, where there were two couches on either side of a glass coffee table.

Ed's feet began to move on their own. Ed disliked the feeling of not being in control of his own body. He hated that he had no choice, but to follow everything that Michael asked him to do. Ed remembered the first time he wasn't in control of his body that was back when he was human and when Lilith kidnapped him. Lilith turned Ed into her little puppet.

"So let's get comfortable." Michael said, sitting down on one of the couches, he motioned Ed to sit down on the other and Ed did just that.

"You have met Lilith before, haven't you?" Michael said

Ed raised an eyebrow. He thought that Michael knew everything that went on unless Michael was toying with him and he wasn't looking for an answer, but rather he was looking to make sure Ed knew where this conversation was going.

"Yes, I have." Ed said slowly and confused.

"Do you know why she turned you in the first place?" Michael asked.

Ed didn't like how Michael was toying with him. Michael knew all the answers to all of the questions that he was asking.

"Yes, I do, she turned me to create the Bloodstone," Ed said.

"That's wrong; she didn't turn you to create the Bloodstone, well somewhat. She turned you because I told her to, but she saw the window of opportunity and took it. She saw that you and your friends were the best candidates to make the Bloodstone, that's why she did it. Lilith had always been that person that only did things to benefit herself."

Ed was shocked to find out that Michael was behind all of this from the start that Michael always planned for all of this to happen.

"Then why did you trust her? You knew that she was someone that only did things that benefit herself. You knew that she was going to use me for her own benefit." Ed said.

"When I told her to turn you, I didn't know that she was going to use you to create the Bloodstone. I trusted her so much because I loved her, but that love made me a fool. I was so blindsided by love that I didn't see that she was using me. She used my love to get what she wanted. Over time, I started to see the truth. I didn't want to believe it, so I gave her a second chance. If she could turn you and bring you to me without her doing anything to benefit herself, then I would forgive her and everything that she had done. Though she knew that even if she did that that my trust in her wouldn't be restored, she knew that she wouldn't be able to betray me for a long time."

"She didn't want that so she decided to use you and your friends to create the Bloodstone that way when I did find out what she had done I wouldn't be able to kill her. Though what she didn't realise was that I was watching her every move, she always did underestimate how far I would go or how strong I was. So I got, your friend. What was her name?" Michael said in a hushed voice. "Oh, that's right, Riza that was her name. I got Riza to kill her."

"As much as I wanted to kill her myself, I couldn't risk it. I don't know if you know this or not, but there are a lot of vampires that want me dead. If I did decide to go out in the open I would be risking my life and I don't want to do that, even if it was for revenge. I am the safest when I am here in this building because I have all my guards and they will make sure that I am kept safe. Oh, and your friend Riza didn't even know that I was controlling her or that she was following my orders."

Ed could only stare at Michael as he listened to what he was saying. He was shocked that someone that didn't care for anyone or anything was capable of loving someone, especially someone liked Lilith, but Ed had to remember that Michael could have fallen in love with Lilith a long time ago. Maybe the past Michael could care for people, maybe he could love someone, but maybe Lilith was the one that destroyed that part of Michael. Ed couldn't image what it was like to find out someone that you loved and cared about was only using you to get what they wanted.

After hearing that Michael used Hawkeye to kill Lilith, a part of Ed was happy, Lilith deserved to die, she deserved to die for all the things that she had done and for all the lives that she had taken. There was a part of Ed that hated Michael for using Hawkeye; Hawkeye didn't deserve to be used, no matter what. Something clicked and it made Ed start to wonder something, how did Michael control Hawkeye? She had never met him and Michael said that he couldn't go out in the open because there were so many vampires that wanted him dead. How was he able to control her without meeting her?

"You are able to control Hawkeye using vampire alchemy, but how. You never met her and she doesn't know that you exist, so how did you control her?" Ed asked.

"I was able to use vampire alchemy to plant ideas and thoughts into her subconscious. I did the same thing to you. I was able to get into your head, though your dreams, technically your nightmares. That was how I was able to control you and Hawkeye." Michael said.

None of what Michael had said made any sense. Alchemy didn't work like that. In order for alchemy to work, one must draw a transmutation circle and then there must be an equivalent exchange. What exchange did Michael make in order to get into his and Hawkeye's mind? Ed's mind raced in circles with theories and ideas, but no matter what, no matter how he looked at it, there was no way that Michel was able to go into his and Hawkeye's dreams. What Michael was describing alchemy couldn't do.

"You're not making any sense," Ed said.

"I'm making perfect sense if you knew how vampire alchemy worked. Vampire alchemy doesn't work like a regular alchemy does, but I'm pretty sure you had already figured that out. You see vampire alchemy doesn't work on the principle of equivalent exchange. There has to be an exchange of some sort, but it doesn't have to be equivalent. The price that I had to pay was two things, some of my energy, but also your fear. I had to create a strong emotion to power the transmutation and the strongest emotion there is, fear." Michael said.

"That's not possible," Ed said.

"It's possible because technically vampires don't have a gate because we have died but, on the other hand, we do because we had come back to life. It's all very confusing. For a long time, vampires believe that they couldn't use regular alchemy, but then there was one vampire that decided to test that theory. They had found out that vampires can use alchemy, but the more alchemy they use, the more they had to feed." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"You don't know a lot about vampires do you, well that isn't surprising you were turned by Lilith. Blood is a form of energy, the more we use the more blood we have to consume. After finding that out, a couple vampires decide to try to find a way around using the gate because they've come to the conclusion that vampires had a harder time accessing their gate, which means they have to use more energy than regular humans. A very smart vampire made a way so that vampires didn't have to access their gate, which was called vampire alchemy. Only a couple of people knew that it existed until rumours began to spread, then it became public knowledge."

"At that time, a lot of vampires didn't like me and they wanted me dead, but what they didn't know was that I was a very close friend with the smart vampire and I was practising vampire alchemy way before anyone else. I was able to defend myself, but after, I make sure that no other vampires were able to use vampire alchemy against me, so I bandit. I took all the books and erase all the people's memories on how to use it, well most of them. There were still couples of vampires that knew how to use it, but they won't dare use vampire alchemy because they knew what would happen if they do." Michael said.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Ed asked.

"What I've been telling you has a lot to do with why you are here. Remember what I said about vampires having a harder time accessing their gate, well that doesn't apply to you." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, not liking where this was going. He didn't understand what made him so special that he could use alchemy like any other human.

"Well, I know one of your deepest, darkest secrets and it is that you tried human transmutation," Michael said.

Ed narrowed his eyes, "how did you know about that?" Ed growled out with anger.

He hated when people found out about his mistake because it always reminded him of what happened. That he couldn't save his little brother from his fate of being stuck in a cold, empty armor that his little brother could no longer eat or sleep or feel the warmth of the sun or the freezing cold rain.

"Lilith may have been a bitch and she may have betrayed me, but she was very good at getting important information," Michael said, smiling. "Now let's get back on track. You're very special because even though you that you are a vampire you have complete access to your gate, meaning you can use alchemy like any other human. You are able to access your gate fully because you had opened the doorway of truth." Michael said.

"Why did you choose me?" Ed asked.

Ed knew that Michael could have made anyone do human transmutation. All Michael would have to do was mind control any human and then turn them after everything was done. Ed didn't understand why Michael was after him.

"I chose you for the same reason why Lilith chose you. You care deeply for your family and friends and if you ever misbehave all I have to do is threaten your loved ones and you will do anything that I ask you to, but that's not the only reason. You see it's very hard to find someone who has done human transmutation. I would first have to find someone who knew alchemy, then have to mind control or just kill someone that they care deeply for and someone who they are willing to perform human transmutation on. Then I have to wait for them to research on it and then they have to perform it."

"At that time I don't know what price they have to pay and I don't want to risk having them die on me and then I have to restart over or have them blind or missing an arm or a leg. If they are missing one of their limbs, then they would have to get automail which takes a long time. Do you see a common thread in what I am saying? It will take too long to find someone else, that's why I picked you. You have already performed human transmutation and you already have automail and you are a skilled fighter. Everything that I need, you have, that's why I picked you." Michael said.

"What is the purpose, though?" Ed asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michael said, raising an eyebrow.

Ed looked at Michael with confusion.

Michael sighed; "I want you so that if any vampire tries to kill me, you would be my secret weapon. Nobody knows why I wanted you, I made sure of that. If someone did find out, then they would try to kill you instead because a lot of vampires don't want me to have more power. You are able to use alchemy without the need of feeding right after which gives you an advantage, an advantage that I need." Michael said.

"No way in hell would I work for you?!" Ed spat with anger.

"Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" Michael said seriously.

Ed didn't say anything because he knew that Michael was right. Michael could and would control him. If Michael asked Ed to give up his life for him as much as Ed hated it he would have no choice.

"Anyway, I would be using you as a safety precaution just in case. Even though I have you, it doesn't mean I would need you right away." Michael said, grinning." In the meantime, I have a proposal." Michael said.

Ed knew that whatever options Michael was going to give him; it wouldn't be to his liking. Ed knew that Michael had a twisted sense of humor, what Michael was going to propose was only going to benefit him in the end.

"What proposal?" Ed asked with caution.

"You can either go back home and live your life like normal, but in return, you will have to work for me. You will most likely have to kill some humans or get information on certain people, both humans and vampires, don't worry, I won't put your life endanger or anything." Michael said.

"I will never work for you!" Ed yelled. He couldn't believe that Michael thought that he would work for him.

"Or you can stay here and never see your brother ever again that means that you can't talk to him either and you will never have to kill anyone ever again. I'll make sure that you get blood bags whenever you need them and you will never have to work for me." Michael said, grinning; knowing that no matter what Ed chose he would suffer.

Ed looked at Michael with disgust. Michael knew that no matter what Ed chose he would lose something precious to him, Ed would either lose his humanity or his brother. Both were so important to him. The thought of losing one of them wasn't even comprehensible. Ed knew that he couldn't kill anyone on purpose. He couldn't kill on order not even for the military, but was not killing anyone more important than his brother.

Ed knew the answer to that question. He knew that family was more important than anything else, but Ed didn't know if he could do it if he could kill someone in cold blood. Ed hated looking at the person that he just killed knowing that if it wasn't for him they would still be alive and living their life to the fullest. Ed didn't know what to choose. He didn't know which one would be the best and which one would hurt the least.

"So Edward what is your choice?" Michael said.

 **So what do you think with happen, please tell me by leaving a review? I sorry about how short this chapter is, I wanted to leave it on somewhat of a cliff-hanger. For right know I don't know when I will be able to update again. So for right know updates are going to be random. I will try as hard as I can to get a chapter up within a month, but I don't know if that is going to happen. Thank you for understanding and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare chapter 8

 **Hey, sorry for not updating for awhile, things have been busy, with the end of the school year and a lot of other things. I am hoping that I will be able to update Nightmare a lot sooner, now that summer is almost here. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter.**

Edward was standing in the middle of a different room; it was a lot smaller than Michael's office, but still it had the same feeling, cold, lifeless and eerie. A thin layer of dust was gathering on the phones, switchboards and other equipment that was scattered all over the place. The guards said that this room was used for communication between humans and vampires, but judging from the state of the room, it hadn't been used in a while. Michael's piercing words were still ringing in Ed's ears.

"I will give you one phone call, to either tell them that you're coming home or to say your last goodbyes."

Edward walked to the nearest phone. The black dusty old phone sat almond many other things giving the impression that all of this stuff was just useless junk. Before picking up the phone, he glanced back at the door. Waiting just outside the door were two guards, the same two guards that killed Shane and William. Michael had ordered them to escort Edward to the phone room. He was glad that they were waiting outside. Everything was already hard; adding two people that were always looking over your shoulder would be uncomfortable.

Gripping his limp sleeve, Michael had destroyed so many live by killing or controlling them. Ed wouldn't let himself become one of those people. Seeing the pain and misery that Michael had created, seeing the puppets that hung from strings while dancing in the palm of Michael's hands was sickening. He will never stop fighting, no matter what, even if he only had one arm or if the future looked bleak, he will find a way to stop all of this and get back everything that everyone had lost.

Turning back to the phone he picked it up and dialed a phone number. The ringing of the phone was like a deadly ticking bomb, one that could go off at any moment. How was everyone going too reacted to the decision that Ed had made, not only that, how would they react when they found out everything that had happened. He'd promised to Al that he wouldn't get caught and that was exactly what happened. A click of the phone brought Ed back to reality.

"How may I help you?" A woman kindly said.

"Hello, I like to speak to Colonel Roy Mustang," Ed said.

"What's your code?" The woman asked.

Giving the woman the code he waited patiently for her to patch the call through.

A sharp, loud noise rang throughout the quiet room. Dark, piercing Eyes looked up from the pile of paperwork and over to the source of the sound. The sharp ringing of the phone stopped the moment Roy picked it up, hoping that it was one of the search teams. Roy knew that it was a long shot; it's been two weeks since Edward went missing and there weren't any clues as to who had taken him or where.

"Major Edward Elric is on an outside line, would you like me to patch it through." The woman said.

Time seemed to slow down. Roy's mind tried to process what had just happened, but it was having a hard time doing so, as it didn't believe, what was happening. Could it really be true could Edward really be on the other line? It was hard to say, but quickly getting over the shock, he answered the women, while trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

"Yes, patch the call through."

Hoping that it was really Edward on the other line and not the kidnappers or even Michael demanded something in return. If it was them, then what did they want and why would they be calling Roy, but on the flip side of things what if it was Edward. Did that mean that he had escaped and was now hiding somewhere safe? So many things were running through Roy's mind at the moment. Waiting for the call to be patched through felt like hours, it was agonizing waiting to find out who was on the other end. A small click from the phone could be heard signaling the call had gone through, now the waiting was over.

"Hello," Edward said.

A big, bright smile appeared hearing that word and voice. It instantly brought relief. Once the internal happiness died down Roy got serious now all their questions could be answered and they will finally be able to find out what had happened.

"Fullmetal, what happened, where are you, are you okay"-

-"One question at a time, but before answering the questions, you need to get Al on the phone," Ed said, somewhat urgent and serious.

"Okay," holding the phone away from his ear, he yelled. "Lieutenant"

Within seconds, the door to the office flew open. Standing in the door frame was Hawkeye.

"Yes sir, what do you need?" Hawkeye asked.

"Fullmetal is on the phone and is asking for Alphonse, can you find him," Roy asked.

Hawkeye nodded and turned around. The shock had consumed her mind. Questions and scenarios were running ramped, but she walked out of the room and went to find Alphonse without saying another word. She knew that in due time everything will make sense.

"Care to explain what happened," Roy asked once putting the phone back to his ear.

"Al had explained to you that someone named Michael was after me," Ed asked.

"Yes, Al did explain that to us and that you were going to look for him on your own, did you"-

-"Yes, I'd found him, but not in the way that I had hoped," Ed said

Ed explained everything to Roy, from walking into a trap, to being held in a wagon for almost two weeks without a way to escape, to meeting Michael and Michael killing the three vampires that captured Edward. As Roy listened to the story anger started to blossom within him. If only Roy wasn't so careless he should have known that things weren't going to go back to the way that they used to be. Roy should have checked up on them. If he did, then maybe he could have protected them somehow. The door to the office burst opened and Al came rushing in, making Ed stop mid sentence.

Hawkeye walked into the room right behind Al and closed the door; she was still concerned with everything that was happening. Something wasn't right with all of this. She was just thankful that the team wasn't here to witness everything; if they were, then they would be asking a lot of questions that neither Hawkeye nor Roy would be able to answer.

"Fullmetal, here's Al," Roy said, handing Al the phone.

"Brother," Al said.

"Hey," Ed said, smiling, after everything that had happened, it was nice to hear his little brother's voice again. It was something that he had missed the most.

"Brother, where are you, are you okay, what happened, did you meet Michael?" Al said

"One question at a time," Ed said, laughing a little.

Ed knew that he had messed up and hearing the anger that should be hidden within everyone's voices would have been a lot easier than hearing the worry that was leased within them. Ed was the cause of all their suffering from the past couple of weeks. It was amazing that they wouldn't be yelling at him for getting caught or leaving without saying anything.

"I don't know where I am, to be honest, but I have met Michael and find out he wanted me because I've opened the gate, but that's not all. He offered me a deal; either go home and work for him, which means that I will most likely have to kill people or stay here and never go home that means that I won't have to kill not even for blood." Ed said while tightening the grip on the phone.

Al didn't know how any of this was possible; everything that Ed was saying was so hard to comprehend. Al thought that maybe the past could be behind them and that they could start to move forward, start to fix the mistakes that they had made, but how when their past kept on hunting them from behind. Michael must have been truly despicable if he was making Ed chose between the two. He must have known how much family means and how far Ed would go to protect it, but also how much killing people tormented him.

"What did you pick?" Al asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Ed was hesitant to answer the question as he knew what was going to happen once Al had found out the decision that he had made, but no matter what Ed had to tell Al what he had chosen, what fate he had picked.

"I chose to go home and work for Michael," Ed said.

"Brother you can't." Al pleaded, slamming his hands on the desk, scaring both Roy and Hawkeye as they didn't see it coming.

Ed smiled sadly, he knew that those words were going to come the moment that he had made up his mind, but those words weren't going to stop him from coming home. He had the promise to keep, he had mistakes to fix and he had people he had to see. Killing a couple of people was the price that he had to pay then so be it.

Disbelief consumed Al's mind, the thought that Ed would be killing people in order to come home was something that Al couldn't believe, and it was something that Al couldn't accept. It wasn't like Ed to throw away human life. Al knew that he had to stop Ed because if not, then his life would start falling apart piece by piece and as Ed's brother; Al had to look out for him no matter what.

"No brother. You can't do that, I won't sit back and watch you suffer, nor watch as innocence lives get destroyed," Al said, the words were riddled with determination. "Also, you know how much killing people will destroy you."

"I know that, but what choice do I have. We have to fix our mistakes and I have to keep my promise, I will not let someone like Michael keeps me from doing that."Ed said.

"Brother, I already told you, if people are going to get hurt or even killed, then I don't want my body back," Al said.

"But"-

-"no buts, stay there, find a way to escape," Al said.

"I don't know if I can, Michael can control other vampires, just like how vampires can control humans. If he orders me to stay here, then I will be trapped in this place." Ed said.

"Then we will find you, in the meantime, try to find a way to undo whatever Michael has done," Al said.

Silently, both Roy and Hawkeye listened to the conversation, picking up pieces here or there. Both silently tried to put the pieces together, trying to make sense of what was happening, but as soon as the pieces started to make a picture a wave of emergency come over them.

"It's too dangerous to come looking for me," Ed said.

"But brother, I have to do something no matter how dangerous it may be," Al said.

"If I come home, then neither you nor anyone would be put in danger. Al, Michael is ruthless he will kill anyone if he wants to. If you come here or if he finds out about any of this, then there could be a possibility that you and everyone else could die." Ed said

"I don't care, brother, coming home isn't an option," Al said.

Ed paused for a moment, knowing that there was no getting through to Al. Al would try to do anything or say anything to make sure that Ed wasn't coming home; he was just trying to look out for him, trying to protect him. If the roles were reverse, then Ed would be saying the same thing. He would do anything to try to protect Al from doing something that he knew would crush him.

"Fine, I'll stay here," Ed said, giving in to Al's wishes.

"Thank you brother," Al said relieved.

"Al, I have to get going. Sadly, this will be the last time that we can talk to each other, so for right now goodbye." Ed said.

"Okay, bye brother," Al said and after that hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

Al retold everything that Ed said. Both Roy and Hawkeye hung onto every word that Al was saying, nodded at the new information that was being told, though worried expressions grew on both of their faces as both knew that there wasn't a lot of time before everything could go downhill. After that, Roy had explained everything that he had learned while Roy was waiting for Al and Hawkeye to get here.

"From the information that was gathered, Michael isn't someone that should be underestimated. Before trying to find Edward, we have to be fully aware of what is at stake." Hawkeye said.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Michael could easily use Edward or one of us against everyone. He knows that we will never hurt one another. Right now that is one of the large advantages he has over us." Hawkeye said.

"I understand, but we have to find brother," Al said.

"I know, but charging into this head first isn't a smart idea, coming up with a plan is top priority. Once that is figured out, then we'll put all of our time into finding them." Roy said.

Everyone nodded; agreeing that it would be the best course of action, all of them gathered around the desk to discuss, what was the best way to get Edward out of there without anyone getting hurt or even killed?

Edward hung up the phone, not knowing if there would be anything on how to reverse the mind control, but even so that wasn't going to stop him. There had to be something here, even if it was small. At this point, anything was better than nothing. Michael wasn't the type to throw away anything important on vampire alchemy especially on something like this.

Walking to the door, Ed's thoughts jumped to, what was waiting beyond it. The fact that he had to be escorted everywhere wasn't sitting right, but on the flip side without them he would have never made it here, but instead wandering through the hallways lost as every hallway looked the same. Opening the door, he was instantly greeted by the two guards, which began to walk away.

Ed silently followed behind them; everything was quiet and peaceful except for their loud footsteps that bounced off the stone walls. It was eerie as the sound seemed to echo down the hallways, making it feel as if there was no end to them. Ed wondered if the two guards were under Michael's control when they killed Shane and William or was it on their own free will.

All three of them stopped in front of the big wooden door that led to Michael's office. They were here again because Michael wanted to know which choice Ed had made before either Ed leaves or he gets to see the room that he will be staying in. One of the guards, which was the women knocked on the door and waited patiently. Hearing a muffled come in she opened the door. Michael was sitting at the desk as usual, but his face was buried deep in a thick, busty, old, green book. His eyes flicker off the pages and over to the door, once seeing who it was he closed the book and placed it down onto the desk. All three of them walked into the room and the other guard, who was male, closed the door.

"So, which one did you decide upon?" Michael said excited, getting restless to hear the answer almost as if this was one big guessing game.

"I chose to stay here," Ed said much to dismay.

Ed didn't like how Al had been able to change his mind about going home that staying here was the best desiccation, but Al was just looking out and trying to keep him safe. The feeling that all of this was a game was insane, a game to see how long Ed could hold out until he broke.

"Well, that's too bad, now isn't it; working for me would have been a lot of fun," Michael said, sounding disappointed, but wasn't, not when all of this was a game and Michael had come out victorious.

"I would like to have my automail back, now that a decision had been made," Ed said, cold and hard.

"That's fine, but there's one request, well, it's not really a request more like an order. You can't use regular alchemy until I say so." Michael paused for a moment and then smirked. "Though, there's nothing that I have to worry about you using vampire Alchemy because it will take years to learn. The transmutation circles are very complicated and to use it properly is very tricky, even the best alchemist has trouble doing them." Michael said in a taunting manner. Then, the smirk fell and he looked dead serious. "Do I make myself clear about the rules?"

Ed nodded; thankfully using regular alchemy wasn't part of the plan, though something didn't sit right. Was what Michael saying true or did he really underestimate Ed's alchemy ability or was he just trying to get under Ed's skin.

"What about my ring, you must have it around here somewhere," Ed said.

"Oh that little thing, it's somewhere safe. You won't need it anytime soon, so I'll be holding onto it for a little while if that is all than the guards can show you to your room." Michael said.

The guards open the door, showing that it was time to go. Standing there for a couple of seconds Ed stared at Michael. Breaking the hold that Michael had on him was top priority and then fixing everything that was destroyed by him. Turning around, he followed the guards out of the room.

A thick silence overcame them while walking to Ed's new room. The walk was long and boring. Ed decided to take this time to look around the place, but upon doing so Ed found out that there wasn't a lot to look at as there were no windows that could be an insight to where this place was located. All the hallways were the same bare, stonewalls. Ed wondered if anyone ever got lost wandering through these hallways. All of a sudden the two guards stopped in front of a door knocking Ed out of thought.

"This will be your room for now on; there are blood bags in the refrigerator if you need them. If that is all, then we will be leaving." The male guard said. Both of them turned around and walked away from the room.

"Wait," Ed said.

Both stopped, but only the women turned around. "Yes", she said.

"Is there a place around here that has books, I like to take this time to read things about vampires," Ed said.

"Yes, there is a place around here. Follow the hallway until you can only turn left or right, turn left, then it is the first door on the right." She said.

Ed nodded, hating the fact that he had just asked for directions. Ed watched them walk down the hallway until they despaired around the corner. It was eerie that those two guards were the only two vampires beside Michael that was around this place. Leaving the thought to drift to the back of his mind, Ed opened the door. It was strange going from a cold, distant hallway to a somewhat cozy and normal looking room. The room was like something that would be in, the hotels in Central. It was unsettling, to say the least as this was one of the last places that would be considered being normal.

A single bed was in the far left corner. Neatly placed on the bed was Ed's automail. It was in perfect condition, it would even polish until it sparkled, and reminding himself to make sure to take good care of it as seeing Winry wouldn't before awhile. A small kitchen was on the right beside the door, complete with a wooden table and two matching chairs. On the opposite side of the kitchen, there was another door that led to the bathroom. How could they have prepared everything so soon Ed thought while closing the door? Maybe Michael knew all along that Ed was never going to go home that he was going to stay here or maybe there was just an empty room and all they had to do were get the blood bags.

A powerful feeling of homesickness washed over him. He missed seeing everyone smiling and laughing missed having the conversation with family and friends. Being here was a constant reminder that he was no longer human; just someone trying to pretend to be one. Walking to the bed, he picked up the automail. This was the only thing that reminded him of all of the mistakes, all the times that made him smile, and it reminded him of home.

Connecting the automail to his shoulder, a surge of pain went up and down his body; it's been awhile since the pain of connecting the automail was felt. Making the way to the door Ed stopped halfway and turned in the direction of the refrigerator, not knowing when the last time that he had fed, Ed made the way over to the refrigerator. As much as going to the library and trying to find a way to undo the hold Michael had on him was a strong desire, there was no way of getting out of this.

Slowly opened the door, the smell of blood hit him full force. The refrigerator was full of random blood bags. Shakily reaching into the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, the feeling of the hunger awaken within him. What was the blood from the bag taste like, was it going to taste like stale blood or was it going to taste like fresh blood or was it going to taste like something different? One of the major differences was the blood was cold instead of it being hot.

Shakily put the blood bag to his mouth and started to drink it. It was puzzling after taking the first sip. It wasn't really different from the blood that was fresh from humans. Ed was glad that it tasted the same as now feeding on people weren't an option anymore. Ed was glad that he wasn't going to be hunted from seeing the fear in their eyes. Finishing the packed of blood quickly and closed the refrigerator, wiping the blood from his mouth onto the sleeve. Now that he had fed all forces could now shift to trying to find the library, walking out of the room, hoping that the library wouldn't be too hard to find or that he wouldn't get lost. Followed the directions that the guard had given, much to his surprise the library was a lot easier to find than thought or did it take a long time to find.

Opening the door to the library Ed was instantly greeted by large bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books. Ed didn't think that there would have been rows and rows with hundreds of books, but then again, there aren't just books on vampire alchemy, there were books on vampire history and other things that would never end up in a normal library.

Walking into the large room and closing the door, though at the sometimes an eerie feeling came over and something strikes him as odd.

"Why isn't this place under lock and key?" Ed asked out loud thinking that no one was in the room, but the bookshelves.

"That is a good question young man." Someone said behind him.

Startled by the voice, Ed jumped and turned around quickly. Standing in front of him was a young woman, maybe early 20s. Her dark brown wavy hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that hung just below the shoulder blades. Bright red square glasses sat on the bridge of her nose while wearing a white summer dress that went to the knees.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I thought that you would have been able to sense me, but anyway to answer the question as to why you are able to stroll in here as if it was like any other room is because everyone knows that take what's Michael's is a death wish. Even though some of these books hold pretty sensitive information, thinking that using the information on Michael makes you a fool, but it also helps that the vampires that are here are either under Michael's control or a loyal follower.

Though, to be extra careful, he had hired me to keep an eye on all of these books. It's my duty to make sure that the books are cared for and to make sure they're safe from outside forces." The girl said.

"Outside forces," Ed asked.

She nodded, "there are sometimes those foolish vampires that decide that they are going to take what is Michael's. Deciding to take the books that are in this library because they know these books could hold some information that could get rid of Michael once and for all." Her eyes lit up as if realizing something. "Hey, you're new here," pointing her finger towards Edward.

Ed was taken aback by surprise, was it that obvious that he was new, but to be far there were only four vampires that Ed had seen wandering around the place. It wouldn't be that hard to spot someone new in a place where there weren't a lot of people.

"Of course, I haven't seen you around; my name's Penelope, what's yours." Penelope asked.

"Edward."

"Anyway, if any, questions pop up just ask me." Penelope said.

"Actually, I do have some questions." Ed said.

Thinking that this could be the best time to get some answers as to where the place was and why there weren't a lot of vampires wandering around the building. After asking that Penelope's eyes lit up like twinkling bright stars on a cold darken night.

"Really, what are the questions?" Penelope asked, sounding excited.

"Where is here and how come there aren't a lot of vampires walking around this building?" Ed asked.

"Well, this building only houses, vampires that are either newly turned, new recruits or that Michael deems special, which is me, some loyal and trusted guards and very few friends, in all, there are about twelve vampires in this building which doesn't include you. This is a very old and large building that is placed in the middle of a town, which is a town full of vampires that are either under control, who come out during the day or loyal followers who come out during the night, in order to fool a couple of humans that stray into this town from time to time." Penelope said.

"Thanks, for answers the questions." Ed said.

"Anytime, but I must get back to my work." Penelope said, turning around and walked away.

Nodding, Ed watched as she despaired behind the bookshelves. Everything that she had said made sense. Fooling stray humans that stumbled upon the town, how there were only a few vampires that wandered around the building, how the library was opened to anyone but was also heavily guarded. Everything made sense, this was all a stage to make sure that no one found out that vampires exist, they were hiding in plain sight and no one knew it. Ed wondered if there were a lot of towns like this and if so, then how many were there.

Walking through the maze of the bookshelves, Ed ran his hand along the spines of the old, dusty books picking books that looked useful in any way. Soon there was a big stack of books forming in the corner of the library; finally thinking that there were enough books to last awhile, Ed sat down beside the pile lying neatly on the floor was a pen and paper. Picking up a random book Ed started to read it, hoping that there was something that was barred within the book.

Hours passed by and almost a quarter of the books were read through and lying scattered opened on important pages on the floor, crumpled pieces of paper that had scribbles all over it littered the floor. Information poured out of the books that could be used to break the mind control, but none of it was helping. There wasn't one straight answer as to how to break it. Some of them said that the vampire that put the mind control on the person was the only person that could break it, which would be Michael and Ed knew that, that would never happen.

Some books said that Michael wasn't needed that there was another way, but they never went into a lot of detail on how to achieve that, even so there were hundreds of books, there had to be something here on how to break it. Ed couldn't imagine what Michael would do with Roy and Al once they got here. Michael would probably have Ed kill them both if Ed couldn't break the mind control and that couldn't happen.

Picking up another book Ed opened it to the first page. Big bold letters covered the top with paragraphs of smaller words; it reads "Vampire Curse". Puzzled by the chapter title; this had been the first time ever running into this information. Eyes widened in surprise while reading the words, the information that is in the book changed everything. It had changed everything that was happening, it changed the reason that Ed was here and it changed what was going to happen next?

Michael didn't explain the whole story as to why everything happened, what Ed had learned was just a twisted version of the truth so that a message wouldn't get out that was why Ed could call Al. He didn't know what was truly happening; Ed didn't have the whole truth. Closing the book in a fit of rage, Ed got up from the floor, paper falling onto the floor. Michael had to explain everything that was happening. Running to the door with the book in hand, Ed wasn't going to settle for fragments of the truth anymore. Penelope saw, what was happening and tried to stop it.

"Hey, you can't take that"- before Penelope finished the sentence Ed was already out the door and down the hallway. "Wow, that kid can run." Penelope said, with amazement.

If it was anyone else Penelope would have run after them or at least stop them before reaching the door, but she knew that Ed was under Michael's control, it was that far away, hollow look, she could never mistake that look for anything else. The book was in safe hands, it was going to come back here eventually.

Ed ran down the hallways, trying to find the way back to Michael's office, through the twists and turns of the confessing hallway. Ed had no idea where the room was as every hallway looked the same, but for now running around in circles was the only way to find the room. Upon finding it Ed realized that the room was the only room that had two large wooden doors. Swinging open the door in a fit of rage and taking a step into the room, soon swords were replaced at Ed's neck.

Glancing up from the desk wondering what all the commotion was about, seeing since it was Edward that was making all the noise Michael lifted his hand in stop position and the guard lower their swords. Ed marched right up to the desk and slammed the book that was taken from the library onto it.

"What the hell is this?" Ed demanded, pointing at the book.

Michael raised an eyebrow and opened to the first page, seeing the chapter title made everything make a little more sense as to what had pissed Edward off so much.

"So, you know." Michael said, with a sigh.

Michael was hoping that Edward wouldn't find out not until later, but now seeing the book that was forcibly slammed on the desk, Michael knew that that wish would never happen. Michael should have known that this would happen. Ed was too smart for his own good; it was a matter of time before he found out.

"Like hell I do." Ed said, through clenched teeth, anger was burning through his veins. "So, when were you going to tell me that you were planning on using my body to escape the curse?"

 **Oh, things are starting to get good. I know that it might not make a lot of sense right now, but it will in the next chapter.** **So what do you think is going to happen and what is this vampire curse that Ed had found out, I'll give you one hint, it's the reason why Michael has one red eye. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to update sooner than I have been for the last couple of update, don't forget to review, follow and favorite and I will see you next time.**

11 | Page


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thank you for your constant support on this book, it means a lot to me.**

"So, when were you going to tell me that you were planning on using my body to escape the curse?" Ed asked, clenching his hands into a fist and the feeling of rage burned inside.

"I was going to say something close to the time that I was going to lose control so that there wouldn't be time to try to find a way to stop this from happening. As the book had stated a vampire that has only one red eye is getting closer to the curse."

"With every day that passes the eye turns a darker shade of red, then ten days before the other eye will turn the same shade of dark red. As you can already tell the curse is closing in on me." Michael said, putting his hand over the eye that was red."

"When a vampire reaches a thousand years old the monster inside takes over. It's a lot like losing control after not feeding for a while, but this time, there's no coming back to reality or "waking up" as I like to call it. The vampire will go on a rampage, killing everyone and everything in sight, trying to quench the undying thirst within them. That is what is going to happen to me"-

"-But that wasn't something that you wanted to happen, that's why you asked Lilith to find and turn me," Ed said, cutting Michael off. "Was everything that was mentioned earlier a lie?"

"No. Everything that was said was the truth. You were turned because you are one of the few that had opened the gate. I mean anyone's body could do, but I want to make sure that by doing this, I was going to be stronger than before. That's why you were chosen."

"In order for someone to escape the curse they must inhabit another person's body, but it can only be a vampire. Inhabiting a human's body will kill both the human and the vampire in a matter of seconds of completing the transmutation circle."

"However, the whole thing about being a secret weapon was not a lie either. A lot of people know that I will lose control. As soon as the monster inside takes over; everyone that wants to get revenge will band together and will charge into this castle. However, no one except me knows that there is a way to escape and that a plan had been set into motion." Michael said.

"I will find a way to stop this; you won't take control of my body," Ed growled.

"You think that there is a way to stop this from happening. I have been planning this for a while now and there is no getting out of it. This will happen in a month's time and no one will be able to stop it." Michael said, through his laughter.

"Why is there a curse placed on vampires in the first place?" Ed asked, hoping to get as much information as possible before things took a turn for the worst.

"I'm truly shocked that you haven't figured that one out yet, especially with being an alchemist. Well, that's because vampires go again the flow of nature. We don't die naturally; we take human lives for food or for fun, but let's be honest it's mostly for fun. The curse was placed on us to make sure that there is a balance between the humans and vampires.

"If the vampire population outnumbers the human population, then nothing would be balanced. We don't want that to happen, plus we don't want the humans to find out that we are more the just a fairy tale."

"That will most likely happen if a vampire goes on a killing spree. That's why if a vampire shows any signs of having the curse, then someone has to make sure that they are dead before things get out of hand. Now, this conversation is over and I would like you to take this back to the library." Michael ordered while pushing the book towards the edge of the desk.

Ed walked to the desk and picked it up. There had to be something that could be used to stop this from happening, but where, was the question. Ed thought about it while walking out of the room, trying to come up with a plan.

"Sir was that such a wise decision." The male guard said.

Michael chuckled a little. "There's no need for concerned. Everything is still going according to plan. Though it will be fun to see what is going to happen next.

Edward walked down the many hallways and while doing so opened the book to the first page. With everything that had happened, there wasn't time to thoroughly read through it. Ed had to know more about what was going to happen.

While reading the text new and interesting things seem to pop out of the paper pages, but the information did little to help the situation. It had stated that the vampire would have control over the body that was chosen and the owner of the body would be trapped watching everything play out in front of their eyes. A shiver ran up Ed's spine at the thought of that happening.

Once reaching the library, a very frantic and scared Penelope took the book. Ed apologized for running off with it and said that it would never happen again. After that Ed walked toward his room, knowing that the answers to this problem wouldn't be in the library.

Michael wanted to make sure that everything goes according to plan. It wouldn't be a smart idea to leave any information that could ruin that plan. If there was only one place to keep the information where would it be?

That's when it all became clear; the one place that the information would be kept was with Lilith, which meant that it would be in the cave. However, there was one small problem, Edward was here and the cave was located in Central. Contacting Roy and Al were out of the question as the phone room would most likely be heavily guarded, knowing Michael.

While opening the door to the room everything became clear on what to do. Vampires could use telepathy. That's how a message would get out, by contacting Hawkeye and explaining everything that had happened. Then, the message would be replayed for Roy and Al. Ed walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Taking a deep breath and concentrated. Ed closed his eyes, hoping that this will work.

"Lieutenant, can you hear me?" Ed said, waited for a couple of minutes before trying again.

"Is that you, Edward?" Hawkeye asked, coming through after the third time.

"Yes, it is," Ed said.

Hawkeye sounded far away and her voice was coming in and out, like when using a phone that had a weak signal. However, it was getting better over time.

"How?" Hawkeye asked.

"The colonel will explain, but there something important that you need to know," Ed said, urgently.

The next morning everyone was up-to-date on everything that had just happened.

"This isn't good," Roy said.

Roy was sitting at the desk; arms were folded over his chest while deep in thought. Al was sitting on the couch looking at the floor, slowly taking everything in and Hawkeye was standing in the middle of the room.

"How can any of this be possible? In a month's time brother might not be-" Al couldn't finish the sentence, it was already too hard to think about what was going to happen, let alone say it out loud.

"I know and we're going to stop it from happening. The information is in the cave that is the first place to go and look." Roy said.

Everyone was hoping that there was something in the cave that could help and give hope that everything would be alright.

"Lieutenant, you stay here, Alphonse and I are going to the cave. No one can know where we are; if someone asks, then make up something believable. " Roy ordered while getting up from the desk. "Let's get going."

All three walked out of the office together. Hawkeye went back to work while Roy and Al drove to the cave. Both were ready to find any information. They will do anything to stop this from happening because the thought of failing meant that Michael would be able to use Ed's body.

That was something that they couldn't let happen no matter what. Finally, reaching the cave that was in the middle of the forest, flashes of memories of that day came rushing back. All the emotions, the anger, the sadness, and the little bit of hope were all present.

"Never thought that I would be seeing this place ever again, especially under the circumstances," Al said.

"Me neither, it feels as if we're asking Lilith to save Fullmetal, it feels wrong, especially with everything that had happened," Roy said, lighting the lantern.

Al nodded in agreement and both took a step forward into the cave, hoping that there was something hidden within the piles of rocks and the twists and turns of the enormous cave. The familiarize of the cave took them down memory lane.

No one talked while walking through the cave because they were trapped replaying that day over and over again. Stumbling into the room that was Lilith's bedroom it was amazing what the flickering flames from the lantern revealed.

Everything was untouched and was how it was on that day. Books were scattered all over the place, some were opened on random pages, while some were lying on the floor, unopened and collecting dust. Roy walked into the room and placed the lantern on the desk being careful not to step on any of the books in the process.

"I'll start over here, while you start over there." Roy said, pointing to the pile of clutter books that were in one of the corners of the room and then to the pile on the other side of the room.

Nodding Al walked over there and sat down hoping that there was something within the room that could save his brother.

Roy left the lantern on the desk and walked over to the corner. He started to pick out books that looked promising that looked like it held some sort of secret within the bounded pages that could magically turn all of this around in a blink of an eye.

The sound of paper being turned and books slamming closed were the only things that could be heard for the past couple of hours. They haven't found anything, not one single book had mentioned anything about body switching or the vampire curse.

If there was something in here, Lilith was very good at hiding it, but to be far they were looking for something that could stop or could possibly kill Michael. Lilith wouldn't want anyone finding that or else she would most likely be killed for letting the information slip.

Roy slammed what felt like the hundredth book closed. Another one was read from front to back and there was still nothing. He looked over to see that Al was deep within a thick book. Ever since learning about Michael's plans, there were lingering thoughts that didn't want to go away.

"Hey, Alphonse," Roy said, turning around.

Looking up from the book, Al asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No, but there's something that we need to discuss," Roy said. "If there isn't a way to stop or reverse the transmutation, then there is no choice, but to"-

-"No," Al cut in, knowing exactly what, was going to say because the thought had come to mind once or twice. "It will not come down to that; there is something here and I won't stop until it's found."

"This is vampire alchemy, what if it is completely different from the alchemy that we know. Maybe there is no way to reverse it. If that is true, and everything works in Michael's favor, then Edward will most likely have to be killed, either by one of us or someone else.

"No," Al said, refusing to even think that killing Edward was the only option.

"Listen, this isn't something that is easy to talk about, but we both know that Edward wouldn't want his body to be used to hurt or even kill anyone. What if Michael goes after us, what if he kills some innocent person that was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Roy said.

"Let's just get back to trying to find a way to stop Michael, so that that will never become an option," Al said.

Al turned back to the pile of books and continued to read the book that was in his hands. Roy didn't like the idea either, but what other option was present at the moment. Just the idea that they might lose Edward to Michael was tormenting.

What would happen if Roy was the one to pull the trigger, how would everyone react? If it was too late to save Edward, then it must be done, but would Roy really be able to do it. Turning back to the pile and picked up a book. There had to be something in here or else how would Michael know that any of this was possible.

A couple of hours had past and a quarter of the books weren't even finished when Al jumped with a book in hand in excitement.

"This is it; this book has a section on what we are looking for," Al said urgently.

Closing the book that Roy was reading and quickly turning around while asking, "What does it say?"

"In order to escape the curse, the vampire must find a worthy candidate to merge with, which can only be another vampire. After merging, the candidate can only watch, they have no control over their body."

"The only way to undo this is for the person that first cast the array to cast it again. After that, the souls will separate from each other. If anyone else tries to undo the array, then there is a possibility that it would fail or neither would come out alive. The reason being is because both have to be willing to separate or else it will not work."

"If one of the vampire bodies dies and the merging was completed, then they will stay in that person's body, but if it was decided on to undo the array, then that person's soul will disappear because there's no body to go back to," Al said, reading what was on the page.

The feeling of doubt threaded to consume when reading over the words, again and again, trying to see if it was possible that something was missing or it wasn't the truth, just a trick set up by Lilith.

"This is just one book out of the hundreds that are here, there has to be something else within the pile of books that we haven't even touched yet," Roy said, trying to comfort Al. "At less, we know some things. We have a month, that's more than enough time to find more information and if it comes down to it, find where Michael is." Roy said.

The pain that comes with the thought of possibly losing the only family member that Al had left must have been hard. There was only a month that was it, a month to read all these books trying to find more about body switching and the curse, but also to find out where Michael was hiding. Hopefully, that would be enough time.

A week had passed by and the only other book that was found held the transmutation circle that was going to be used. The book went over what the circle did and summarized everything that was already known.

There weren't a lot more books left in the room that haven't been read and everyone was starting to lose a little bit of hope that there was another way to reverse the transmutation circle. Roy searched the room for any other books that were hiding or have been missed. Upon looking under the bed there was an old, dusted, folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Al said, getting off the floor and walking over to where Roy was.

"I don't know," Roy said.

Opening the paper to reveal that it was a very old detailed map of the area around Central, on the map, there was a town circled in red ink. It was puzzling as to why Lilith would have a map that seems to lead to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you think that that is where Michael and brother are?" Al asked.

"Maybe," Roy said, studying the paper a little bit more.

"Where else would it lead to decide them?" Al asked.

"What if it turns out that it leads somewhere else. There's no time to make any mistakes. If we do follow the map, then it will take approximately two weeks to get to the town and that is all the time that is left." Roy said.

"What if we don't follow it and it turns out that the map leads to Michael. Then it will be too late to do anything. We have been trying to find Michael for the past two weeks and have gotten nowhere. Trusting this piece of paper is the only thing we got right now." Al said.

Roy thought about it for a while and decided that Al was right; "Fine, let's follow the map."

Both ran out of the cave, hoping that this was the right decision in trusting the map that Lilith had. Both quickly got ready, grabbing anything that would be needed for a two-week road trip. Al had taken the first book that was found maybe it was just in case it was needed or maybe to give some hope that everything was going to be fine.

Roy told the team that a clue to the whereabouts of Edward had been found and that they were going to look into it. Then, they were off, hoping that the town was the right place to go.

The ride there wasn't anything special, nothing over exciting happened, but over the trip, there was some time to bring some things up that have been nagging at Roy for some time. Though the words were either left unanswered or unheard as Al was looking out the window lost in thought, wondering how all of this would go down. Would Edward be saved on time or would it be too late, was this the right place and was this the right diction? Hugging the book tighter, the thoughts and questions kept coming and coming.

 _Please be safe_. Al thought, hoping that the thought would somehow magically find its way to Edward.

Two weeks had past and they were finally getting close to the town. The town was cut off of any major roads. Tall trees and overgrown bushes covered the long dirt, bumpy road that leads to the town. The tension was running high; all the questions that were there were soon going to be answered. Just before entering the town there was a man standing in the middle of the road, not scared that a car was coming. Roy slowed down not wanting to hit the person.

"Why do you think he's standing in the middle of the road?" Al whispered.

"I don't know," Roy whispered back, keeping an eye on the young man that was walking to the window on Roy's side.

Roy rolled down the window, just enough to talk to the mystery man.

"Can I help you?" Roy asked.

"Normal, I don't help humans, but this time is an exception. Turn around and leave this place before you accidentally get caught up in something." The man said coldly.

"Then that means that we're in the right place," Roy said.

"What are you talking about?" The man said.

"Michael is going to use a friend of ours to escape death and we're here to stop that from happening," Roy said.

The man wounded if what, was being said was a lie. Everyone that hated Michael had teamed together to kill him when the time was right. They would have known that Michael had a plan. However, if he does trust them, and then it turns out they were working for Michael all long, then it would be all over. On the flip side of everything, ignoring what was being said wasn't smart either.

"Fine, follow me. You will explain everything to everyone and then we will devise a plan that will let us kill Michael and save your friend." The man said

Roy parked the car off to the side so that it was shrouded in trees and bushes so that no one could see it. They walked deeper into the forest no doubt ability being led to their base.

Meanwhile, Ed decided that instead of sitting around and doing nothing for a month, he would work hard on trying to find a way to undo the mind control and on the vampire curse, also anything on the transmutation circle that was going to be used. However, there was nothing, just as he had originally thought. There were no books on anything and the curse was going to take over Michael tomorrow. Time had run out and everything was going accordingly to Michael's plans. Everything will go down tomorrow whether or not everyone was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late morning, well, according to the clock that was on the wall, which was always making a small ticking noise that seemed loud in the quiet library. Penelope was always running around the room gathering books and putting them somewhere.

Edward didn't really pay any attention towards what she was doing. However, from time to time her head would pop out from one of the corners of the bookcases making sure that he was still there, sitting on the floor, back to one of the bookcases, nose deep in a book.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, while closing yet another useless book that would do nothing to fix the situation that was bound to happen at any moment, Edward had failed to find a way out of this. Though there was always a possibility from the beginning that there was nothing here because this was Michael, the person that knew how to toy with people.

The door to the library opened, Ed was brought out of his thoughts and looked up. A pit of hopelessness had formed and at the bottom of said pit was a small bundle of fear that seemed to grow with every moment at seeing who it was. The two guards that were always hanging around Michael like a lost puppy waiting to hear a command that would surely please their master was standing by the door.

"It's time." The male said low and bitterly.

Edward glared at the guards which seemed to last hours, but it was only mere seconds. Edward got up, leaving the pile of books behind that held nothing expect useless information and walked over to the door. This was it there was no turning back, there was no escaping. This was the end of the line.

Penelope was hiding behind a bookcase, occasionally popping her head out while watching as Edward was escorted out of the room. She had to finish packing all the important books that Michael didn't want anyone finding.

Then put the boxes that were now filled with books down in the basement. So the books would be safe from unwanted visitors, as there was only a select few that knew about the basement. Once the door closed with a soft click, Penelope moved quickly knowing from that moment on that everything was going to go to hell in mere minutes

Edward walked closely behind the guards lost in thought. Hopefully, Al and Roy would make it in time or at least have found a way to undo what was going to happen. Edward hated feeling so useless; he was just another mindless puppet that couldn't stop this from happening. There was no running away, no fighting; if anything he was going help Michael succeeds with his plan.

The guards opened the door and all three walked in. Michael was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the room, chalk in hand, making sure that the giant transmutation circle was to perfection. Once it was finished, he stood up while putting the chalk into the pocket on his black leather pants and then smiled while stepping into the middle of the circle.

"Are you ready?" Michael said, looking straight at Edward.

"No, but it's not like I have a choice," Edward said, bitterly.

"Oh, come on, where's the spirit." Michael sighed. "Anyway, come here and stand beside me." Edward began to move all the while that was happening the conversation continued. "I want you two"- Michael pointed to the two guards. - "To go help the others by the front entrance,"

Edward was now standing in the middle of the transmutation circle. From the moment his foot stepped onto the chalk circle everything became hazy. Bits and pieces of the conversation fluttered through one ear and out the other.

At the same time, his vision was becoming blurry. Edward couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. This was truly different from all the other times that he had no control over what was happening, it was as if his grip on the world, on his mind was loosening and darkness was slowly creeping its way in, consuming everything in sight.

"Sir, with all due respect," the female said, then hesitated, wondering whether or not to continued speaking or let it go. "At least have one of us watching over this room. Sadly, the curse is getting stronger with every minute. I'm afraid that you will not be able to defend yourself if someone happens to slip passed us or we are defeated." The women said.

"I completely understand. However, you are gravely mistaken. I will not be left defenseless as if it comes down to it; there is a very loyal military dog here that will protect me, no matter what. Isn't that right?" Michael said, glancing sideways.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"I apologized for forgetting that he was a skilled fighter." She said. Both guards turned around and walked out of the room.

"Now, with that out of the way, we can get started," Michael said.

Michael walked out of the circle and to the desk. On top of the desk, there was a thick brown book. Upon opening it Michael looked several times back and forth from the book to the transmutation circle, making sure that every symbol, word, and line were in the right place.

Once everything was confirmed to be right, he slammed the book closed. Then, he reached into a pocket and pulled out some matches. One was quickly lit; a blazing flame flickered and danced on the tiny wooden stick. In one swift motion, the book was lit on fire. Michael knew that the fire would not burn him or anything else other than the book, for he was the one in control of the glimmering flames.

"Now no one can use this knowledge," Michael whispered, knowing that this was the only book that held all the information about the transmutation circle. Once the fire vanished there was nothing left of the book except a small pile of black ash on the palm of Michael's hand. Brushing the ash off, he quickly walked back over to the center of the circle.

"Now, this party can truly start," Michael said, kneeling down, ready to activate the transmutation circle.

Then all of a sudden the door burst opened and a loud, _stop_ rang throughout the room. Michael's hands froze in mid-air, inches above the circle. Eyes slowly darted up to see who it was.

"Well, look who decided to crash the party. This is going to become interesting." Michael said, to Roy and Al who were standing by the door.

Both of them were completely in shocked at the scene. If it was a minute later Edward would have been lost forever. That was something that neither wanted to see. Just then both realized that Edward had never found a way that could undo the mind control as he was just standing there, staring at something that no one else could see.

Both knew that they had to be very careful with what was said or done because they wanted to get out of here without fighting.

"Brother?" Al asked, seeing the hunting lifeless golden eyes of his brother. Al was hoping to get some kind of acknowledgment, but it was useless, there was nothing.

"Edward can't hear nor see you. His is trapped within darkness that is just a small portion of my power. Edward is still completely under my control and there is nothing that could break that." Michael said, standing up.

"Why are you doing this?" Al asked desperately.

Michael laughed. "You haven't figured it out. The reason is that I want to live. There are still so many things that I have yet to accomplish, so many people that have yet to be killed by me, so dying isn't really an option right now. Now, I have wasted enough time talking to the likes of you, I want to get into my new body so that I have a fighting chance if someone dares to attack me."

"What makes you so sure that we're not going to be the ones that are going to stop this?" Roy asked.

"Don't make me laugh, try anything and Edward would be the one fighting you, not me?" Michael said.

"Please, just stop this. He's the only family member I have left." Al pleaded.

"Does it look like"-

All of a sudden a gunshot sound rang throughout the room. Michael's eyes widened in surprise at realizing that someone must have slipped in, but right at the moment of realization, the bullet hit his heart.

Roy and Al watched silently, not blinking, out of the fear that if they blink all of this would just be a dream that this wasn't over that they hadn't won.

The flames that were once under Michael's control betrayed him, just like everything else. What a fitting end for a monster like him, feeling the hatred and revenge from the hungry flames to the feeling of devastation of losing the battle that Michael had waged.

The moment the fire was gone and there was nothing left, but ash, Edward dropped to the floor like a rock falling off a cliff. Al ran to Edward, hoping that everything was alright. Roy hanged back; waiting for the figure on the far wall to say something, to explain what had happened.

"Don't worry; he's fine, just unconscious. This happens to anyone who was under Michael's control." The figured said.

The figure, whose name was Alex, came out of the shadows; it was the same vampire that was on the road, who was also holding a smoking gun. Roy nodded and Al picked up Edward, glad that everything was over and everyone was safe.

"We should get out of here; there should be a couple of spare bedrooms around here where we can stay until he wakes up, but if there is any indication that the circle was indeed activated then the boy has to die. Get in my way and I have no choice, but to kill you." Alex said cold and bitter.

"I understand, but the circle was never activated," Roy said.

"Michael is capable of doing anything when it comes down to life and death," Alex said while leading everyone out of the room and down the dark, long, stone hallways that seemed to go on forever.

The sound of heavy footsteps bounced off the walls, the occasional gunfire, and yelling, from the fight that took place just outside the walls of this horrid building could also be heard.

Roy thought back to earlier this morning. The rebel vampires had just learned about Michael's plan. The vampires hated the idea of working with humans but quickly got over their disgust when realizing that killing Michael was more important.

Everyone agreed that once all of this was over Edward and all the other vampires that were under Michael's control would be left alone as they shouldn't be punished for doing things that they had no control over.

That's when a plan was formed. Roy, Al, and Alex were to sneak into the castle while everyone else was fighting. Once reaching the room, Roy and Al had to distract Michael from activating the circle, while Alex got ready to shoot. There was only one shot or else it was all over, Michael would have realized what was going on and they would be killed one by one.

"This place hasn't changed over the years," Alex said out loud.

"Why work for Michael?" Al said.

"Michael was that person was your ally in battle, but if at any time things turned south, he would be your most feared enemy. That was one of the many reasons for most vampires, however, like your brother; sometimes people don't have a choice. They become slaves, bound to this place. I much rather have my free will then be controlled."

"Though there are a couple vampires, not a lot that hasn't worked for Michael and never will because to Michael they are useless. Anyway, enough of that, we're here." Alex said coming to a stop in front of a wooden door.

Alex opened the door and stepped aside so that Al and Roy could get into the room. The room was simple; there was a bed in the corner along with a couple chairs by the wall to the right. Roy frowned when seeing that, there were no windows in the room.

 _They were truly in a home and town made for vampires_ , Roy thought.

Al had set Edward down onto the bed and had grabbed two chairs and then sat down. Alex was standing in the doorway, not moving, but always keeping a sharp brown eye on everything. His tone body was tensed, waiting for anything to happen.

Roy sat down on the chair and waited, hoping that they had made it in time. A couple of hours went by; the fighting had died down to almost nothing. Everyone was still silently watching, waiting for any sign that Edward was going to wake up. A small muffled sound came from the bed and golden eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Edward asked, the words were slurred a little, while looking around the room, realizing that this wasn't Michael's office and that Al and Roy were here. Confusion was slowly settling in Ed's mind and was getting worse when trying to think back to what had happened.

"Brother, what date did we burn down our house and why?" Al asked.

"Why?" Ed asked, sitting up.

"Please, just answer the question." Al pleaded.

A grim look was plastered on Edward's face while looking down at the sheets. "Oct. 3, we did it because then there was no turning back."

Al jumped up almost knocking over the chair from excitement and hugged Edward.

"Can't ... breathe ..." Edward gasped out.

"Oh, sorry," Al said sheepishly while letting go.

"I can't believe that you needed help. I guess this problem was just too _big_ for you." Roy said with a smug look.

"Who's too short that you can't see behind a stack of papers?" Ed yelled, fists in the air, shaking with rage.

Roy sighed and smiled. "It's good to have you back." Then turned around and nodded, Alex nodded back and left the room

His job was done, Michael was dead and the boy was still himself. The answers that were provided and the way that the boy was acting was completely Ed like. There was nothing more that needed to be done, so Alex went to join the vampires who were all waiting outside.

"Who was that?" Ed asked, noticing that someone was standing by the door.

"Alex, the vampire who killed Michael and lead us here," Al said.

"So, Michael is truly dead," Ed said, in disbelief.

"Yes, it's finally all over and we can go back home," Al said.

"The fighting should stop soon, if not already. We will wait for a little longer then, we can make our way out of here. About two hours away is a town, we will spend the night there, and then head back to Central." Roy said.

"There's one problem with that. I don't have my ring; the vampires that brought me here took it and gave it to Michael." Ed said.

"Do you know where it could be?" Al asked.

"I think it should be somewhere on the desk in Michael's office, that would be the safest place to put it," Ed said, thinking out loud.

"Where's that?" Al asked.

"The room that we were just in," Ed said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door, "follow me."

All three walked down the halls towards the cursed room. No one talked, it was silent, it was eerie, and it was weird. Edward was so used to having at less one to two vampires walking up and down the halls keeping watch, making sure that everything was safe, but now they were just empty.

Finally making it to the room, Edward opened the door, showing the large transmutation circle that was still in perfect condition. Edward walked into the room, around the chalk circle, and to the desk. Roy and Al stood by the door, watching. They didn't like the room, it felt like they were trespassing; both were on high alert as it felt like a pair of eyes were watching everything that was going on.

Ed opened the top drawer on the right; it was just filled with a bunch of stuff, pens rolled and rattle when pushed out of the way. No, not there, Edward thought while closing the drawer and moving to the middle one, just like the first one there was nothing there.

Moving to the bottom one, this one was filled with files, most likely holding information on all the vampires that betrayed Michael. There must have been a folder that held every little bit of information about Edward's life, it was sickening.

"Found it," Ed said, seeing that, the blue ring was sitting nice and neatly on top of the folders.

Edward grabbed it and got off the floor while walking over to the door, he slipped the ring on, it felt good to have it again; now things could finally go back to normal

"Now with that out of the way, we can get out of here," Roy said.

Ed nodded, thankful that spending another night within this place wasn't an option. Once they were out of the building, Ed took a breath of fresh air and soaked up the sun's rays. It's been too long since the feeling the sun's warmth was beating down on top of him.

Walking through the town was hard as all the vampires who survived the battle stopped what they were doing and stared. They knew very well that Michael was using Edward, but that didn't stop the vampires from being wary of Edward's presence.

Off to one of the sides, there was a large group of people lying on the ground. Everyone could have guessed that the group that was lying on the ground where all the vampires that were under Michael's control. Some of them were awake while others were still unconscious.

The three of them walked towards Roy's car. Once in the car, Al started to ask questions, like what did Edward do while staying with Michael, did Michael force Ed to do anything. Ed answered the questions while Roy drove away from the town.

Two hours had passed before arriving at the small town. It was just like any other town that Ed and Al had visited over the years except for one thing. Edward could tell that there was something off with the townspeople, but didn't really know what it was.

Roy had parked the car in the parking lot of the only inn in the town. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky with a rainbow of colors when all three of them got out of the car.

The inn was made out of bricks and was poorly painted a light shade of brown. Everyone made their way into the building, once stepping in the smell of food and smoke made itself known. The room was poorly lit; there were no windows to let in the last bit of light into the dingy place.

A fireplace was lit, but it was in the back of the room so it did nothing to light the front. Tables and chairs were randomly placed. Then, by the door there was a desk and a couple feet away from it was a door that had a big sigh on it saying authorized personnel, in red. Everyone walked to the desk.

"Can we have two rooms for one night?" Roy said, to the young man, who was working behind the desk.

Edward stared at the man until everything made sense. Everything clicked together. Once the man was gone to retrieve the keys, Ed spoke up.

"This whole town is a feeding ground for vampires."

Roy and Al turned around and looked at Ed shocked.

"What did you say?" Roy asked.

"Everyone who lives in this town is under someone's mind control and I don't know whose," Ed said in a hushed tone so that only the three could hear what was being said.

The man returned with the two keys and all three walked to their rooms while continuing the conversation.

"How can you be so sure?" Roy said

"Why would someone do something like this?" Al asked.

"If you look at the town's people's eyes, they are blank, there's no emotion or life behind them. Also, I know that you have noticed this as well, but there are no windows in this place and that could only mean that vampires who can't walk in the sun stay here."

"I think the reason is, is so that it's easier to get food. If that is true, then the soul purpose of this town and its people is to provide blood for vampires. The town people were put under mind control so that no one would be able to leave or tell visitors of what was happening." Ed said, hating the thought. "

The conversation was dropped once reaching the rooms. Roy went into his and Ed and Al went into theirs. The room was a fair size, not too big and not too small.

"I'm going to wash up," Ed said, walking to the bathroom, which was the first door on the left.

Al nodded and walked to a dark brown couch, which was in the middle of the room facing towards the small kitchen. Al sat down, deep in thought. If he was back to normal, then there would have been a big, bright smile on his face.

They had made it in time and Michael was now dead. He was the reason that everything last year was turned upside down. It was nice knowing that no one else was going to get used or hurt by Michael that everything was put to an end and everything could go back to normal, but the best part was knowing that that Edward was still himself.

Edward stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was small, but Ed didn't pay attention to that. Stepping in front of the mirror, Ed stared at the reflection. Memories started to flash within his mind. One stood out from the rest and that was what had happened right before everything had gone down.

"So, everything's set up for the big show," Michael said, to his long-time friend, who was standing in front of the desk.

"Yes. Everything is set up according to your wishes. The transmutation circle is in the basement, where no one would be able to find it, as long as you are standing in the middle of _this_ transmutation circle that it will work." The man said. His appearance was a little younger than Michael's and his black hair was put up in a small ponytail.

"That's good, the fools wouldn't even realize that this transmutation circle is a fake, it won't even work. They would be too focused on distracting me so that I won't activate the circle." Michael said laughing.

"How do you know that?" The man said.

"I have eyes and ear everywhere, I had someone infiltrate the rebel's group, they think that they are so sneaky when in turn someone is reporting everything back to me. I know every move that they are planning on making." Michael said.

"Once you infiltrate that young boy's body, what are you planning on doing?" The man said.

"I would be hunting down every single person that is responsible for my death and the one that pulled the trigger is going to be the last. With everyone thinking that I am dead, it would be easy for me to move around and the brothers travel around a lot so that also works in my favor." Michael said.

"Are you actually going to return the armor boy to his body?" The man said.

"No, but they're going to believe that I am for as long as possible. Even though Lilith betrayed me she was still very good at getting information and as you know I am very good at acting." Michael said.

The door to the room burst opened, another male, who was much older in appearance of Michael ran into the room. "Sir, they're here." The older male said.

"Good, tell the guards to go flesh the boy, the show is about to begin," Michael said.

The older male nodded and left the room.

"Go to the basement and get ready, when the time is right activate the circle. We only have one shot at this. Everything must be timed perfectly or else they will find out that the circle was activated, and then they would kill me along with Edward." Michael said. "After all of this is over, I will be contacting you in two weeks, at that time we will make our move."

"Understood, see you then." The man said while turning around and walking out of the room.

"Now that's out of the way, time to set the stage," Michael said, getting up from the desk.

Edward came back to the present, the reflection in the mirror which was once a kind young boy turned into something more sinister. A twisted grin replaced the once kind and soft smile and his eyes which were once gold turned a dark crimson. Two words left the boy's mouth.

"It worked."

 **The End**

 **Yes, that is how I am going to end it and no there will not be another book. This is truly how it will all end. Anyway, I wanted to say a huge thank you to anyone and everyone who as read, followed, favorite and review this story. Thank you for sticking with me thought this story; it means that world to me. I will go back and edit this story in the future, just like what I am doing with Fullmetal Vampire, so if there is anything that you think should be fixed or anything like that then just say something. Anyway see you later, bye.**


	11. Please Read, It's Important

(This is going to be plastered everywhere because I want people to read this.)

So, I'm back from the dead, well, not really. I'm still being suffocated by the stacks of papers of homework that fell on me (Again) I know in my last update I was hoping to post a chapter a month or something like that, but then the end of summer came and with it stacks of homework.

On top of this being the last year of high school for me (grade 12) and taking a writing class I decided to do an advance writing class and within this class we are aiming to write a novella by the end of the year. Every four weeks we have to have a 2,000 word chapter, but along the way we have to critique everyone else chapter.

This is the game plan and I am hoping, if everything goes as I plan. Next month (Side note I wrote this like three weeks ago, but I haven't had the time to edit it, so right now NaNoWriMo is half over) is NaNoWriMo which is National November Writing Month. I am planning (Which I have about 17,000 words done) to finish writing Misery Looms in November.

In December and January I will be going through and edit any plot holes or remove/add chapters. The big stuff. Then In February, March, and April (Which I don't know if this is going to be happening or not as next semester I am taking a university writing class and I don't know how that's going to go, but I want Misery Looms edited and start to post it before the start of summer) I edit chapter by chapter. I am hoping to start posting new chapters in the end of April. New chapter will be posted on a schedule once all the chapters have been finalized I will start posting one chapter every week and always on Fridays.

However, that's not all. It pains me to say this, but Misery Looms might be the last fanfiction I will write. It's taken some time (an entire year and this is why I haven't been posting a lot) for me to get to this conclusion. I found that I wasn't motivated to write (However, I am still having fun writing this story, if I wasn't I would have said something and I firmly believe that readers can tell when the writing isn't having a good time and I would hate to see me destroy this book because I felt like I had to write it.) and that's the reason why chapters aren't coming out.

As I said it pains me because writing fanfiction and posting it here are my roots. Without fanfiction and you guys I will have not been here. And when I mean here, I mean on this plant. During grade ten I was swirling around in depression and stress. Getting up in the morning felt like a chore and it got to the point where I wanted the pain to end. That's when spring break came. I wrote like crazy and that was because for the past two months I couldn't fit in writing.

If you ask me why I write my answer would be because it keeps me sane.

But, it wasn't just that. Due to the fact that I loved writing I put an application in for an art school where they had a writing program and I got in. That's where I have been for the past year and a bit. And don't worry I'm ok now. I still have my days, but nothing to be concern over. If it wasn't for the fact that I write fanfictions and post them I would have never discovered writing or got into the school where I am now. And for that I want to say thank you. Thank you for being here, for sticking with me, for reading my writing, Thank you. You guys mean everything to me.

To give a little light at the end of the tunnel. I said _might_ be the last fanfiction as I have another fanfiction in draft form. The only time I could ever seen myself get to it is November of next year and basically do what I am doing with Misery Looms .

As this year I am busy finishing up Misery Looms and in the summer I am hoping to focused on editing a story and trying to get it publish. Next year is really up in the air for me as I don't know where I am going to be because I am gradating and will be trying to find a job.

Now, going forward. I won't delete anything, I can't do that to you guys. However, if you want to see some of my latest writing I have set up a new Wattpad account which you can find here

citycrime3131

Plus and this is really exciting for me I have start a blog where I will be posting all my old writing and my new stuff. And this is where change is coming. I want my blog to be the main place where I post my writing. This is because

when I post anything on the internet I can't publish it in lit magazine or in contest outside of Wattpad, I can't send my stories off to editors or publisher. I lose my first publishing rights. If you have something that you might want to be published I suggest not posting it on the internet.

But I want to make money. I know that's a shitty thing to say, but it's true. I want to make money off of doing something I love and because I am getting older these are things I have to start thinking about.

So, where is all this going. Well, I'm hoping in six months to a year. I know a long time. To put Ads on my blog and earn ad revenue. I might also post some YouTube videos of me reading my pieces. Now, some of you might not know this, but every time you click on an ad that person will be money it's call paid per click if you go with Ad sense which is what I'm going to do.

I'm not tell you to go to my blog and click on the Ads. I telling you so you become aware. If you want to support your favourite content creator, click on one of their Ads. Love watching YouTube, don't skip the Ads, because anything helps especially with everything that's happening over on YouTube with Ads right now.

Now, this is where it starts to get fun. As I mention my blog is where I'm going to be posting my work, however, I'm not leaving Wattpad and I will still post on here on my other account, but if you decided to go to my blog you will be getting any new pieces of writing before anyone else, but if you don't want to that's fine. The pieces will be post on Wattpad 3-4 day later.

But that's not all. I want to connect with people and I don't want my blog to be all about my writing. I was thinking about doing a series of writing advice, if you want to see monthly updates about the story I want to get publish. I want to know and I really care about your guys import. Tell me what you want to see because it would be cool to do these things, but I can't do them by myself. I can even post weekly writing prompts. You can ask me questions about writing. I just want to connect with people and have fun doing something I love.

Here's the link to my blog and even if you don't go over there that's fine I will still be checking in on this account from time to time I just won't be posting anything.

.ca/

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being here and always remember, keep doing what you love no matter what anyone tells you or what life throws at you. It will be hard, but in this game called life what isn't.


End file.
